A Glimpse of Serenity
by Ren09
Summary: Iggy meets a girl while captured, once she joins the flock some tension arises between Fang, then Max following the rest of them. Can she find a home among them or will her dark past catch up to her first. Angst story.
1. Captured

Surrounded by four cages walls, a cramped cage for that matter, I was careless and thus end up hear captured by the school again. I have no idea of their intentions. Maybe they enjoy torturing kids? That seems like a logical reason. Right?

Yeah, right. I curl up into a fetal position trying to make my body fit into this small cage, my wings hanging out of the sides of the cage begin to go sore, as does the rest of my body. My whole body is sore for that matter. Several Erasers had a good time with me last night, tearing at my abdominal again and again. I think I might of broken some ribs in the process. I take a deep breath and hold it in for a couple of seconds, then let it out.

Yep, defiantly broke a few ribs, it hurts just to breath. I take slow, ragged breaths at a time which hurts my chest and heart even more. The room is dark or I'm on the verge of consciousness. When they dropped me into this cage I was hardly aware of what was going on, and then left here in the cold dark. Footsteps enter the room as light goes on in the far corner. Dammit, a white coat.

He or she bends before my cage and unlocks it, I begin to huddle into the back corner of the cage, but it's no use my cage is way too small.

He roughly grabs me by the shoulders and throws me into the arms of two Erasers, who grip and pierce into my forearms causing me to have more injuries then before. I hiss in pain, but then is slapped across the face by the white coat. He murmurs 'be quiet' in a harsh tone, and then squibbles something on his clipboard, I let my head sag downward and pray for darkness to take me.

However, my prayers aren't answer as a rough hand grabs me by the hair, yanking my head up so I'm face to face with this white coat. "Stay awake", he hissed, then proceeds out the entrance from my dark room.

They drag me into white lit room consisting of a white table with restraints where arms and legs would go. I begin to struggle in the Erasers grasp, but I'm to weak from blood lost and the Erasers only squeeze tighter on my forearms. They practically throw me on the white table and quickly strap down. My ankles and wrist are bounded, my whole body stretched out before them with my arms out wide and my legs spread open. Another restraint his place around me stomach, which is to tight and burns my already torn up belly, then one around my chest which cause me to whimper in pain. Must have a gash their too, a nice big claw swipe diagonally across my chest, extending to my shoulder to my hip. And finally the last restraint goes across my neck. What could they possible be doing to me, to be using so many restraints at one time? This has never happened before, however they never use the same trick twice. I know they have been experimenting for months, maybe years. Yes, years it feels like forever compared to getting captured and escaping, getting captured and escaping again. It feels like that stupid instruction label on a shampoo bottle. Rinse, Lather, Repeat.

Their experiments all seem they same to me, all determined to reach one goal: Who can make the best effectively and LOYAL weapon. Hell, not me. I'm busting out of here, the minute I get my flippin strength back. The white coat comes back holding a syringe and little bottle of serum in it, totally black. He injects it into the bottle, and then takes out holding it in front my face. Taunting me with that needle, knowing its going to make feel sick or in pain, it's not going be no tetna shot either. I begin to shaking in my restraints, and yanking on them anything to just get way from it that deadly vial of anguish.

He flashes a command toward the Eraser behind me, who they grab my shoulders to prevent from moving around too much. Don't want to stick that needle in some place you don't want. He starts bringing the needle closer and closer to my face before, I start screaming. One of the other Erasers, puts his hairy claw over my mouth, to shut me up however he only makes it worse as his claw dig into my cheek and lips. Using my teeth, I sink them down into the Erasers palm, he cries out then using his baseball sized fist he punch square in the jaw, where my head snaps quickly sideways and I black out.

**Woo, took me about 20 min. so proud of myself. Umm..Iggy in the next chapter anyway hope you like it I don't really know where I'm going with this just trying to give a iggy some spotlight and maybe fang too. Love them both. Review if you want either way I'm still going to write and the other story just giving me time plz and thnx.**


	2. Touched

When I came to I was back in my four walled cage, however it was slightly bigger. I couldn't open my eyes, they must of swelled over. Erasers must have taken turns punching me after I blacked out. Using my other senses I reached out to feel what was wrong with me. I could feel my chest rise and fall slowly, warm liquid still dripped down my chest and abdominal. My head throbbed too, Erasers probably just threw me into this cage. My breathing was all wrong, ragged and forced, damaged wind pipe. Those idiots didn't want to patch me up or anything, guess they want me suffer as some kind of punishment from escaping before.

Then the sound of deep, heavy breathing made me freeze into place. I could feel my heart beating faster, as I was aware of another presence in my cell.

I let out a sigh of relief when I realized it wasn't a threat; however it caused me to moan in pain with the sudden intake of breath. I bet the poor creature next to me must be either frighten of me or what's to come. I would be too.

Then I froze as calloused hands began stroking my head, they weaved through me hair, and down to my forehead. They just ever so lightly were touching my skin, causing me to shiver inward. They skimmed over my eyebrows ever so lightly, tenderly almost. Moving onto my eyelids to my eyelashes as if to keep them closed. The hand move to my cheek and as it was being caressed; I felt a thumb move over my lips, first the bottom then the upper lip. Two hands then held my face while the thumb strokes the middle where my lips come together. They stopped there for a second and one hand still on my face while the other moved onto my neck. Brushing hair away from it, two small fingertips stroked where my pulse is. The fingertips moved in up and down motions, and receded back down the rest of my body. As they rested on my collarbone those fingers began gliding back and force, tracing the outline of it. Finally, the hands moved my chest towards the upper curve of my breast, where the hand rested for second before I snapped open my eyes and shot out of my resting position. I sat up too quickly, however causing me to place my head back into my hands to stop the dizziness from creeping over me.

Bringing my head back, up I saw tall, tall kid with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. One was beginning to swell shut, his clothes were in tatters, shredded if you will like mine. He sat crossed legged from me, glaring at me intently with is hands in his lap. He must have been three years younger than me despite his height he tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, perv lets get something straight… "My voice was just a hoarse whisper, bringing my hands to my mouth I shrieked. "My voice" I cried.

"Yeah, I felt your windpipe, it's pretty damaged" He said quietly.

I just looked at him, then said," Yeah, I knew that just…hands off got it".

"Look sorry, I didn't know what you were so I…"

"What can't you see or something"? I asked him, my croaked voice didn't help me show how really mad I was at him.

"Actually, I can't" he whispered solemnly. Peering closely I could see he had a little milky grey over his eyes. Oh, he really can't see, he's blind.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize-"I apologized.

"It's okay you didn't know". He snapped at me then looked the other way, I could see just hint of red on his cheeks.

"How, how did it happened"? I asked him.

He looked back at me slowly, he gaze penetrating mine. "Oh sorry" I apologized again, "I didn't mean to pry, it's none of business anyway" I finished quickly.

"It's okay, I'll give one guess how it happened".

Oh, those damn white coats. I grounded my teeth together.

"Those bastards. Any reason why they…well you know"? I asked him.

"Uh, yeah to improve my night vision or something".

And it failed those, ugh despicable white coats I swear I'll-.

"It's okay though, I mean I just use my other senses to get around". Well, he has a good attitude about, but I bet deep down he would give anything to see.

"Hey, I make you a deal me and you bust out of here, and I'll help with your eyesight"? I offered him.

He just looked at me like I was insane, "yeah right, like what are you going to do to make me see again". I just smiled at him then realized he couldn't see, and then said, "Uh-uh".

"I don't believe you, all I know you could be the enemy" He scoffed. That just made me even madder; here I was just trying to help him and he was treating me like the enemy. Would I do this to myself? Then it dawned on me that he's been taught not to trust everyone and anyone, so it's understandable.

"Look, I understand you don't trust me. I mean who would trust anyone after being caged and tortured here. But, we both have one goal, and that's to get out of here so I suggest we work together so we can reach that goal, alright"?

"You're going ask for blind kid's help, to escape"? He asked. I cocked my head at him, "Well, yeah just because your blind doesn't make you useless".

He looked at me then and smiled, "I don't even know your name" he said.

I held out my hand then realized he couldn't see it so I reached over and put his hand in my hand. He flinched a little then relaxed, when he realized what I was doing.

"Serenity"

"Iggy" he said.


	3. Burned

**I would just like to thank my first reviewee, you made my night since I just this new nano I pod and my computer is so flippen slow, after 4 hours my computer shuts off and I have to redo it all over again ugg. **

**But anyway thank you again for the review, I'm going to continue this story since it's break just had to work today and my main goal was my nano, but then I went to check for any review, and yeah there was one so thanks again. I'll have more on the way since I don't have to work this week anymore. This idea sort of came to me, cause Iggy's never in the spot light, and I actually love fang more, but then there's Iggy who makes me laugh and I came up with that whole touching scene, and well he's a perv so it had to happen that way. I hope I don't get an alert for it cause it's kind of immature. Oh so for all the typos my brains faster than my hands and I want to get all this done. Okay chappy 3.**

"So you can make bombs"? I asked Iggy. He nodded and looked down embarrassed. I giggled at this, and then he looked back up at me, "What" he asked.

"That's just so…so…amazing. I bet their great".

"Yeah, even though I can't see them, they sound pretty great". Iggy said. After, I minute of silence I asked him, "Do you have any family, Iggy". It was quiet for a long minute before I had to look at him, his eyes began to water. "Oh, sorry Iggy, so sorry I didn't realize, it's not my business anyway".

"No it's fine, yeah I found them, but they just wanted to use me for publicity". He said disgusted. I quickly change the subject, "so are you by yourself now?" I asked him.

"Well, no I have other friends like us actually and their…" he clamped his mouth shout, I guess that's information he did not want to share. Then, he asked, "what about you"?

"No, I don't have any friends either, and as for my parents well…" I trailed off I really didn't feel like bring up pain from past.

Then, a door slammed over from across the room and a white coat walked up to us. I noticed Iggy's hands ball into fist. The white coat glanced at me then back him and I noticed that behind him he was flanked by two Erasers. Oh great, the one from before.

One of them twiddles their fingers at me in a waving gesture. I started shaking where I was when Iggy put a comforting hand on my forearm that still didn't stop the shaking though. The white coat kneels and undid the lock while Erasers came and made a grab at me. I clenched my eyes tight, anticipating for sharp talons to big piercing my forearms again, reopening old wounds. I opened my eyes and saw their claws go past me and go for Iggy. My eyes widen, fear clenched my heart. I will not have someone die around me while I'm around, let alone be tortured.

I screamed, "No, no take me instead".

"Would prefer you go in his stead"? The white coat asked me

"Yes" I said in an exasperated tone, then I got an idea, "C'mon filthy mutts you know wouldn't have any fun if I'm not there, of course your more interest in wiping your asses, then wiping my mine". I had to persuade them, or at least encourage them to take me instead of Iggy. Both the Erasers redirect their course for Iggy to me. Their big hairy paws piercing flesh and muscles, I clench my teeth to keep from screaming. They pulled me out and roughly shook me, bringing there mouths toward my neck.

"Enough, you two" The white coat casually tells them, "as for you he points at me, you'll do well keep your mouth shut, since we're taking you both either way, now that you've volunteered". No, no this wasn't supposed to happen, just me and only me two more Erasers approached the cell and dragged Iggy out, wherever we were going I hope I could protect Iggy at all costs.

* * * * * * * * * *

We were placed in large, steeled room with high ceiling and everything. This was definitely a battle room a couple Erasers came out followed by some flyboys. We surrounded by at least fifteen enemies. I spread my legs, in a fighting stance and balled my fisted I noticed Iggy did the same.

All right, I let myself relax, took a deep breath and stood up straight. I just let the heat roll right off me, literally. Warm air began to emanate from all over my body, creating a thick air current of heat around my body.

A shield if you will. I tried stretching it over Iggy's form as well, so he'll have some protection at least, just about expanded over his head he perked head up to my direction. "Its okay" I muttered to him, "just one of my many skills". He nodded, but he didn't look certain.

Then it began. About seven Flyboys were on me, while they others went to for Iggy. I concentrated on warmth, fire, and the sun. A big flame erupted from the ground singeing some flyboys; it was like one big flamethrower of white, yellow, gold flames. An eraser jumped from behind, but my shield reacted and burned the little mutt. He was writhing on the ground in pain, his fur and muzzle black from the charred flames. I looked at Iggy and he seemed to be keeping them at bay, just then one swung an hit him in the face and he went down.

"No" I shrieked.

I went for him, but more Flyboys and Erasers blocked my path, one caught me off guard from behind and claws me across the back.

I dropped to my knees, panting and sweating. I felt air moving across my face I knew a punch was coming. I melted the ground underneath me, using my flames to sink into the earth.

The punch just almost grazed my head, when I ascend back to the top, by Iggy's side.

He was panting and sweating as well, "Sorry" I said to him. He just nodded but then shock splayed across his features and he yelled, "jump".

Right then, an electrical current went through my body, Iggy was already in the air flapping his wings. My wings were a quarter away from being unfurled, but I was caught I couldn't move. I was paralyzed.

I lay there panting for minute, before Iggy said, "Get up, Serenity".

I couldn't, I just couldn't I used all my energy on erecting those shields and the blasts fire balls left and right. The Erasers from before came up to me, and stabbed me in the stomach. I made choking noise and blood filled my lung. Hard punches was felt to my side, might have broken a rib and now I'm internally bleed.

How the Erasers and Flyboys were unaffected by the jolt of electricity, I have no I idea.

The eraser still had his claws in my gut, and using them he searched for my ribcage moving his claw upwards. He lifted me up from the ground, causing me to scream in anguish, my head lolling back. He finally latched on to my ribcage like a handle, and brought his muzzle to my neck.

Spots were dancing at the sides of my eyes. Using the last of my strength I directed lightning directly upwards towards the ceiling. Wow, I finally did it. I've been trying to generate electricity for months now.

I could smell sweet oxygen, clean air, nothing like the antiseptic smell here. I turned my head towards Iggy's direction who was coming right at me. "No" I shouted, "Go, and get of here". The Eraser who was still holding me shook me, I coughed some more blood up, and then I felt horrible sting of fangs coming in contact with my throat. I gradually fell into darkness.

Voices.

Various voices were calling out.

Yelling stop, I couldn't make out the rest, couldn't breath either.

"Grab the other subject now" I felt fangs rip away from throat and I could finally breathe again. It hurt to breath; it scratched again my punctured throat.

Iggy's voice yelling out my name again and again.

No, escape what's wrong with him he had a plenty of time.

A perfect escape.

Too many voices are talking at once, I moan in pain.

"It's still alive".

"Well, hurry and patch it up"

"Have it ready for the next test, by tomorrow".

"Get the other one under control".

"Serenity"!

Iggy?

"Yes" he whispers

"Oh shut up"

A oof then I thud.

My eyes snap open and several faces are above me. Several white coats, a breathing mask his over my face, tons of wires are connected into my arms and chest. I turn my head to the side and there lays Iggy pinned to the ground by two Erasers, his arms behind his back.

An evil glint in his eye, fierce, fiery determination.

"Iggy" I croak then cough more blood as it bubbles up my throat. He begins struggling in the Eraser's hold, but they hold on tighter.

"Remove that specimen and take this one to sick bay" I try to locate the sound that goes with the voice, but I'm too far gone.

**************************************************************************************************************

They didn't use any morphine during my recovery, so each tug and snip stung my neck and chest. I practically panting, ragged breaths every time I took breathe.

Damn.

I hissed in pain when he tugged at the thread, and then muttered, "Shut up" to me. I began to hear little whimper noises, and then realized it was coming from me. Something warm encases my arms and neck, a tourniquet. A hard object holding me down making it harder to breathe, like one big flippin boulder, my chest is gradually rising and falling, I know that and know that I'm dying .

Another shuddering breath shakes my hole frame and my eyes snap open, one white coat is stitching me up others are taking notes.

God, there so freaking dumb.

Cold sweat beats down my forehead and all over, my hair is wet and soaked. I'm propped on a single bed, with the same restraints on as before, those on my neck, wrists, ankles, and well you got the rest. I looked at myself and it's not a pretty picture. For one thing, I'm naked and I can see quite clearly the damaged that has been inflicted.

It looks like jaws, you know that shark took a snap at me. My arms were wrapped in tourniquets however they did nothing to help in my recovery, as blood began to seep through them.

"Might have an infected wound" someone said, a cold hand was placed on my forehead and my body shuddered as my head flopped to the side. My whole body was shaking from cold and I couldn't h old on to anything.

The hand immediately detached itself from my forehead, and murmured to the others,"…has slight fever".

Or maybe I should have some clothes on, I thought sarcastically.

But, whoever said I was sick it was, I was getting sick, real sick, I felt like was I going to vomit and I hate vomiting it makes me cry. Then, I'm vulnerable to them. Moaning again, I feel my entire body folding in on it's self, oh god I'm going to hurl right here.

"No, that just a side affect to the venom".

The venom?

They poisoned me?

When I get out of here, I'm going to-

Oh, my body is doing flip flops, vomiting would defiantly not help my breathing. A shrill of beeping goes off somewhere in the distant, most likely mine.

"Uh-oh, its blood pressure is really low".

"Do a transfusion"

"No, that only affect the test, we need to see if it can fight off diseases too. The transfusion might change that".

"So, what we do"

A frustrated sigh then, "let it suffers, if it reaches a dangerous level then give it the transfusion"

Oh, great

*********************************************************************************************************

**I was going to end it here, but I just couldn't soo…**

This is time I was flipped over, and the tug and snip was happening all over again. I turned my head slightly and sure enough it was the same tug/snip guy again. I began to extend my wings, but realized it hurt do so, so I let lay limp.

"Ripped some feathers out of ya"

White coat say what?

I glance at the white coat before, and croak out, "what".

"Oh, you can talk, that's good thought the dog might of left you mute"

I roll my eyes, like that would make a difference to them. A warm hand glided up the niche of my wings to the scar of my wound. I flinched, "might of ripped some muscles too, maybe tendons that's too bad cause we really wanted to see you in flight".

He began pulling at the wings trying to get them to extend, I hissed in pain but he kept going. He stroked my wing and out came black feathers.

My eyes widen, no not my wings my beautiful wings.

"Don't worry they'll grow back", he rolled away from me on his chair and went over to his desk, bringing a syringe and a bottle of dark liquid. I began thrashing in my restraints reopening my wounds again.

Oh god, haven't they injected me enough for one day. I sharply turn my head to the side, wincing as the restraint cuts deeply into my neck. He pulls back the tourniquet from my neck and practically jabs into my artery. I cry out in anguish as the serum begins to travel through my blood stream with such velocity I can practically feel it, as my heart beats rapidly through my chest.

Therefore causing the serum to spread even faster through my body, thus working faster. I can finally feel it take affect on my body, It feels like it's shutting down, my breathing gets slower and deeper and my whole body is being dragged under a veil of darkness. My eye lids feel so heavy that begin droop and close shut. They killed me, they've finally put me to sleep like they do with other animals when there no longer useful, like me no longer needed.

_Crack_

Something is pulling itself together

Moving

Coming together.

Then, I feel it. My back, oh it's on fire! And my chest and stomach are being licked up by flames.

My flames?

What happen?

My arms ignite in an inferno of mere bewildering torture, I can't move.

My wings begin to ignite as well, not my beautiful wings oh no there gone .

There nothing left me now just a charred, blacked crow.

Just a mere pile of ashes. The roar of the flames cut through me like thunder, as another strike of black lightening through my body, detaching every nerve ending in my body.

Another explosion of fire explodes from my chest, like volcanic mountain ash and debris it stings my skin. The roar of flames is so deafening then I realized that roar is from me, I'm screaming blood murder, shattering the sound barrier. I can't escape these hellish-flames; the restraints refuse to let me go. To think that to be killed by my own gift is even more bearable than losing my wings, it's almost a tie.

After maybe years, the flames begin settle and cool down, I still feel like I've been dipped in a lava stream. However, I can't move, lifting a finger brings another roar flames down on me. The flames just keep getting heavier and heavier, holding me down, preventing me from getting up ever again from my pyre alter.

The fire is just a glow now, just at the surface licking at my skin smoothly and gently. Sometime later I plummet into an arctic air, dowsing the fire bit by bit. My cheek is touching a cold surface, my arm extend away from me. My breaths are barely recognize, I can't even here them. For I fear if I breath too deep I'll swallow and choke on them, again. Something warm grabs my shoulders, I 'm being lifted and propped up on something soft. Cold droplets fall on my face, cooling my scorched face, I shiver then sigh. Even, if this is poison or some bacteria-infected water. If this puts out my flame for only a few seconds, then I do not care if this hurts me later. I'll give anything to make this burning hell stop.

Let me be poisoned.

Let me be sick.

But, don't let me be burned again.

More water cascades down my cheeks and into my hair, brushing locks of my sweaty hair from for forehead letting more soothing, cold air smother the flames away.

I dare to open my eyes, just a crack, a tiny winey peek. And I see an angel. Oh, he's the one that's by extinguishing this fire, soothing it. I must be slowing slipping away.

Partially in pain and partially being soothes, healed. But, when I look up at him, I see that he is crying, this confuses me, he should not mourn for I'll be free of this pain.

My body begins to let go, I can feel my eyes begin to glaze over as I continue to stare at the angel. He will not be coming with me?

I'm going alone?

Well, at least my last memory is pleasant, soothing almost.

Then the angel, does the strangest thing to me, he brings his fingers in to my eye ball. I gasped as he poked it and groan.

"Ow, dammit". I whisper, the angels gasps and sniffles.

He brings his face close to mine, and I defy my flames and take a forced, shuddering breath. I shake and shiver involuntarily, and turn my head the other way. The angel takes my face between his heads again, forcing me to look up at him.

"Oh, Serenity I thought you were dead. You were screaming, they were so….Oh god Serenity they were so horrible". His voice cracking, "Then, they jus-, just dropped something in here. And when I went to touch…it was you".

I brought my hand up to my eye, rubbing it, "Well, you didn't have to poke my eye out, Iggy."

"Oh, sorry Serenity I didn't mean too, I went to…to" he gulped, "…close them". He finished quietly. "Well, I'm fine now; your hands made the burning die down". I replied.

"The burning"? He cocked his head to the side. "Yeah, they injected a flame in me" I explained to him.

"Nice" he spat and his hands balled up into fist then he looked back down at me, "Why"? He asked.

"Why what"?

"Why did were you helping me escape while you would of been just left for dead, I probably wouldn't have come back".

I smiled up at him, then lifted my sore hands and closed them around his bringing them to my face to show him that I was smiling. "Because we have the same enemy, the same goal, maybe the same dream. Why wouldn't I help you? You're not evil, obliviously. So I thought why I shouldn't I not save him, and so I gave you plenty of time to escape, a perfect escape, almost an easy escape. Now, why didn't you take it I would have understood if you left me here"?

He just stared at me for a long moment, trying to figure me out, and then he shook his head back and forth, "it's not right, no one should have to go through this, especially not us were just kids. I tried to see if maybe you were in it with the enemy and some grand plot to make you lure them to my family, but everything you do just shot that theory down". He explained. "But, when you did what you did back there, made that freakin big hole in the ceiling, man that sounded amazing, well I just couldn't' leave you here, to suffer this all alone".

Tears were threatening to escape from the corners of my eyes. Oops there they go, the leak has sprung. He felt wetness on his hands, and brushed them away from with his thumb. What he did for me, no one has ever done for me before. I've always had to do this on my own; survive. I had to always fend for myself, as everyone always just abandoned me, leaving me in solitarily anguish.

Then he leaned his forehead close to mine and whispered, "I'll get us out of here, Serenity. Together", he promised. Together, I repeated in my head. To have another, not just a me or I. I sighed and relaxed in his arms, he did not stop stroking my face, even after the tears were gone.


	4. Mirrored

**Okay I just went through my first three chapters and noticed I have a lot of typos and missing words. I'm going to try to do less of that in the future, so I apologize. I also laughed at my own work lol. Anyway reviewee number 2 you have made me also happy, I thought this story was going to be afluke but I'm starting to get people to like it, which makes me all warm and fuzzy. I'm going to try to update asap. I hate that too, when an author writes something and leaves there for like a week unfinished, but were all busy I guess. I make vow to you that I will never insert an authors note, those are just annoying unless my computer dies which will really piss me off. I also promise to keep writing this even if I don't get a 100 reviews per chapter, I think that's just greedy and stupid, I hate that too when I'm reading other stories. Sorry, but its true. You may have notice I liked to torture my characters, will I think that's what makes a story interesting, which is one reason twilight could be better, not a lot pain or nothing. Could ideas though, now your probably thinking shut up ren and begin with the story, I like to say… here we go ******

After awhile I think a fell asleep, because when I woke up Iggy was gone. I bolted straight up bonking my head on the ceiling of the cage. I really need to stop doing that or I need a bigger, bigger cage.

No, No, no I kept chanting my head. I was so stupid to get a few measly minutes of shut eye and I lost him. Tears began to pool over; I looked around frantically, no Iggy. My breaths became faster and deeper, hyperventilating I was all alone in this cage, by myself and that's not good. Word to the wise; never be in a cage by yourself, your chances at survival are slim. That's when I noticed the mirrors, around me were shiny, and mirrors reflecting my image. I looked horrible, covered from neck to my shirt which was in shreds were purple, maybe black bruises. I really looked bad. My hair was in disarray, my dark-brown hair were mere shags extending just a few inches down my shoulders. I really needed a comb bad. My pale skin was shiny and thin, come to think if it they haven't really fed us. Probably been shot up with vitamins and nutrition. My dark black wings were also shaggy like my hair, ruffled a little and dirty. I shrugged, what's to be expected when in you here.

I don't like mirrors, it reveals things I don't want to see, horrible things locked away deep inside me. Staring at the big mirror in front of me I begin hypnotized by it, and I'm unable to move. She's caught me, trapped inside her mirror and the girl staring back at me grins, a wicked, devilish grin. I get a full view of her canines her tongue laps out and licks her canines. "Long time no see, Serenity". I remain silent. "ignorant aren't you" she laughs and holds a hand to her face as if she covering her laugh up, "it's just so easy" her tone went hard, like a stone. Her voice changes it was all husky and canine-like. "lets dance shall we"? She asks me. She stands up with her palm held out to me. Like I said, I'm trapped. She frowns, "you don't want to dance"? She puts fingers to her chin, as if she's pondering for minutes, her voice gets all sweet again, "okay about we make our flames dance, they can twist and turn and spiral all over, then…we can go out with bang". Her voice back to it's hard like tone. She shakes her head, baffled, "your so blind, like Iggy". That brings me back, I can move his name breaks the hold on me. She frowns as she realizes that I'm no longer bewitched by her, "Where is he"? I demand. "Tsk, Tsk, now what makes you think I've done anything to him, we would do something to him not just me". I stare at her for moment then look around once more for Iggy, "Where is he"? I repeat myself. "You really are that dense, aren't you" she cocks her head to the side, this is truly a serious question. When I don't say anything she just sighs, holding her palm out to me again, "it's just so easy sweetheart, let the flames dance" she whispers, "…and be free and just as wild as the flames you command, be just deadly as the lightning you summon before, be-"

"Stop"! She is silent, "that's not what I want".

"Oh, and what do you want. Well, I understand that blond fellow, he has very nice shape to him" she says in awe.

I mutter whatever, and she's repeats to me it can be so easy, just give in, but to what?

She looks at me with a glance full of frustration and ice, "to me you fool, the gift you hold is just a fraction of what you really can do, and you wouldn't even be here if you just let me. We can help each other; I don't know why you refuse me".

"Because you're evil"

"Am I? And what's so the difference between us".

"You're a killer" I spat.

"Ah, but so are you darling". I say nothing to this; she speaks the truths, "well, do you give in"?

"Never" Her eyes darken, they become as cold as black coal. "Soon Serenity it's only a matter of time before you succumb to me. Let me show you something, a nice look into your, our future".

_Its dark, everywhere there no stars, moon, I don't think there's even any sky. All around me is just a black veil of darkness. Then, in the distance there is light, no not a light; flames. A streak of wildfire rushes through the darkness igniting the world around me. Before me is Iggy, is chest open yes his organs have been torn out of him. His heart gone, as far as I can tell, I almost gag, bile rising in the back of my throat. "That's what you'll do to him, you'll tear out his heart". She whispers to me. I let my eyes travel from his chest to his face. _

_Oh, god_

_His eyes are there torn out, blood fills the dark eyes sockets and drip down his face. "He'll be blinded by you, he'll spill blood because of you, and then you will betray him and rip his heart out". _

"_No" I disagree, "you'll do that do him, but I'll stop you I'll kill you if I have to"._

"_But, then you would be killing yourself, dear serenity"_

"_If that's what it takes" I whisper._

I'm back surrounded by mirrors and her looking back at me with dark hostile eyes. Her nose elongates to a muzzle, her pointed ears sprout from her hair, as her human ears dissipate under hair.

Bones and muscles begin to crack and her true form takes shape, a beast the size of a horse, with deadly muscles, but even more lethal fangs. "I'll kill you then make him my own, I just love new chew toys".

My other half just barks an elegant laugh, "we are one in the same, you are me and I'm you Eraser Serenity, and well you're the freak serenity, some day I'll be free from you and I'll enjoy watching you suffer." I roll my eyes, she just loves to brag about herself, however day by day I can feel her growing stronger and more lethal, can't cage dog forever nor a bird.

She begins to slip away from mind and I'm at peace. Long ago I was injected with something and thus made me have Eraser-like qualities; senses, instinct, predator-skill, tracking and what not. But, Erasers…are designed for one thing; to kill.

I was design to kill and I have a feeling I was design to kill Iggy and maybe his friends, but I'll tear my own veins and arteries out before that happens. I just hope I don't tear out his heart.

The mirrors began to fade, as black-grey smoke began to rise from them. Can she create illusions? She's is definitely getting stronger.

My thoughts were interrupted when a door was open from across the room, its _bang _sound echoing through the room.

An Eraser, was dragging a body across the steel floor, it undid the lock of a cage, different from mine and practically threw body in it.

The Eraser then left the room, slamming the door once again. Turning my head towards the body across from mine, my ears begin to buzz and everything seems so far away. It just darkness all around, only me and the body are here along. The chest of is practically shredded the specimen must of bleed to death, no doubt. It was lying on its back with one arm stuck underneath it, and the other draped across his stomach. Its chest wasn't moving, but I could just make out the faint bruises plastered all over its face and chest. It' leg was bent in a wrong angle, the other laid straight, but looks are deceiving his other leg, his upper thigh is bleeding through his blue jean pants and no breath or movement. I brought my eyes finally to his face, and gasped.

Iggy, he was in bad shape. He had blood matted in his hair running down his neck to his bare shoulder, as his shirt hung from it. I called out his name in a weak effort, and then I tried again more loudly this time I couldn't see in signs of life whatsoever. I moved closer to him, extending my hand, I was only able to reach is head. I petted it, and tried to smooth it over; as I pulled my hand away blood covered it. I looked at in shock.

_I killed him, slept for a few minutes, hours whatever and I left him to fend for himself. _

"_I told you would kill him" _I gritted my teeth, she was getting stronger, she was able to speak to me without the mirror now.

She made a laughing sound, _why defy who are its so much easier if just give in to me, be free from this pain and take what is yours?._

I refused to listen to word she said, I shook my head violently and muttered, "shut up".

"_I could help him, you know. Hmm, I could lend you some my power, give you taste of what you could be. Just sample if you will"._

_I'm not giving anything to you, anything you offer will just be an inch closer for taking control over me more easily._

"_But, what if it helps him. Besides I do not want him do die either, he's such a fine prize to give up. We both have….destructive qualities" she debated my reasoning. _

I thought about it for minute, using my Eraser instincts to detect any lies to her statement there we none. I let out a long, heavy breathe and agreed to her. _But this is the only one moment, one time I ask for help, got it Chaos"._

"_Oh you gave me a name. hmm Chaos, such an deadly ring to it. Ahh, Serenity you won't regret this you' feel so alive"_

She gave very basic instructions of what to do, _grasps the bars and DON'T LET GO, till I tell you to". _I did so, gripping the bar firmly, then electricity, fire, lightning, lava course through out my body, an excruciating pain shot through me. I yelled out in pure anguish, as lightning sparks were dancing around my arms creating jagged marks as blood began to ooze from them. My back arching in pain, my head thrown back from the pure anguish that was coursing through me. Blood cascaded down my arms dripping down to the floor. I grounded my teeth together to prevent me from screaming. _Here we go Serenity. _Then, the pain began the ease as the lightning seeped through my open wounds and become one with my own power. The shocks lessened and then stopped all together. The bars from cage were melted off, I collapsed to the ground, panting trying to get my strength back.

_Iggy, _Chaos reminded me quickly.

I struggled just to get to me knees, using one elbow after another I crawled over to Iggy's cage.

He still remained motionless even though I was closer to him, _Again _Chaos demanded to me. Again? I had to repeat this tortures pain again? The excruciating bolts of pain flashing through my body, something I don't want endure twice. _It well be different from before, the lightning you absorbed will negate the electrical shock given off from the cage. _I sighed with relief, thank god.

I curled my fingers around the bars again, bracing for the pain to come, but it didn't. The bars melted before my eyes, and dripped to the ground. I quickly scooted closer to Iggy, turning his head to the side, so that he was looking directly at me. And he was looking directly at me; his eyes were staring up at me, staring at nothing, glazed over. Oh, god they killed him, I ran my fingers over his neck, checking for a pulse their was none, I brought his face towards mine listening for any signs of breathing,

None.

Tears pooled over my eyes, I was too late and too careless once again.

_Fool, I said we could help him. Now cut your wrist. _

_I don't think so._ That was the last straw; I'm not doing something that drastic.

_You said you would help him_

_How-_

_Your blood has….healing qualities. Why do think your wounds have healed so quickly, look at your self _

I did and shock took place, my wounds were mere scars now, however the ones on my arms were still there. My sickness, I didn't feel nauseated anymore. I ran my tongues instinctively over my teeth; an d felt a sharp sting as a coppery flavor enter my mouth. I cut my tongue on….fangs?

_Those should be strong enough to tear through flesh. _

_What's happening?_

_Hmph, your changing honey becoming more like your true self and when that happens, Iggy and you will be mine. _

I went for my wrist piercing flesh, cutting into muscle maybe, no I'll die first. The pain is making her fade away, just a distant whisper in my mind. She murmurs good, then whispers apply it to his mouth. I did as she said, then she faded all together.

My wrist stung, but it didn't matter if what she said was true then Iggy would be saved. I propped his head onto my lap, tilted his head back, and open his mouth with my fingers. My wrist hovered over his mouth for few seconds before a few droplets free-fall into his mouth.

No movement

I practically stuck my wrist into his mouth and waited.

Absolutely nothing

No movement

No sudden intake of breath

No spasm of his body coming back.

He was gone

Lost

And it was my fault

I've failed another loved one once again, because of my own selfishness I'm so stu-

Wetness glided over my wrist lapping up my flood, and then gurgle noise interrupted from Iggy's throat. I rubbed his neck to get him to swallow it and I felt him take it in. His eye fluttered and bore into my mine. He weakly lifted his hand, to remove wrist from his mouth.

"What was that? It was deliciously, tasted sweet, spicy" I just stared at him, my blood must taste different to him? Well, I was different. But, before I could answer him, the door swings open and several Erasers come in dragging me away from Iggy's cage.

"I knew it had other abilities" a white coat says.

I'm placed on the restraint table, again restrained. I struggle in my restraints, pulling and yanking away. Now what to they want, I mean really what to they want.

I whitecoat rolls his chair in front me, clicks an over head lamp on that shines brightly on my face, the rest of the room is dark.

"So you do heal others"?

I remained silent, and that's how it was for me throughout this entire interrogation.

"Your blood has heal-like qualities"?

"You're experiencing some changes throughout your body, do you know what they are"?

He lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Not going talk are you"?

"You can control all the forms of fire; from a light ember to deadly lightning bolt, even lava pools, cinders maybe even"?

"Your very important specimen, Serenity do you know that"? Well they use my real name, finally and didn't they already know that.

"Would like this stop Serenity, the pain, the tests, the cages. It all could, if you just would cooperate with us"? They sound like Chaos.

I finally speak

"I don' think so"

"Why must you be so difficult? First, we weaken you enough to kill your own brother, then set that boy after you to persuaded you enough to join us, then made him betray you so it would be easier to control you. But no your just so damn stubborn". I stared at him in mock astonishment; he did what, my brother who I killed was because they weaken me enough so I couldn't control my chaotic self. Then, to comfort me, to bring me peace the sick some hot, guy on me, and yes, I did fall for him, passionately I thought we could be….I thought he was the one but he betrayed me long ago and brought me here a long time ago. To be tested on again and again because I was so 'special'. Tears however did not pool over, anger washed through me, flames radiated over my body engulfing the restraints that bind me. Those mother-.

I started thrashing around in my restraints extending my wings anything to get out of here.

"Erasers"! one came in and dug his claw into my sides, my flames were dowsed to a glow. I was going to kill them all. Did I just think that?

"Even now, you simply refuse, you've shown us your potential so we've learned everything we could about you, though more testing well be needed if necessary". He looked at me with knowledge in his eyes. "You even cut yourself; your wrist is proof of that". He pointed to it, my recent attempt to heal Iggy. I wonder if he's even all right.

"Well Serenity do you still refuse"

"Yes" I say as defiantly as I can.

"I'm sorry it had to come this".

A glint of metal catches my eye and I see long metal objects come my way, knifes, saws, maybe axes. The white coat cuts away at my shirt. Leaving me exposed to their hungry eyes, wearing nothing but a bra. My restraints loosen just a little as more Erasers come in forcing my black wing to extend and unfurl. I begin to thrash desperately now, I know what is going happen, it's nothing compared to a Eraser beating or the electric shock I got, this is worst, this is like taking my heart, stabbing, and putting it back in and let it bleed inside my chest. More Erasers pin any limb that is not bounded down. The white coat says, "You don't need them anyway".

Then, the cutting begins. I feel tendons, muscles and bones be sliced through as he cuts deeper into the marrow of my bones. I scream and cry out in agony, sweat spills over my entire body, my body arches as my head hits the back of the table. My back erupts into a burst of flames, then air wooshes past my shoulder blades, a weight is lifted off me, and then I hear it.

That deafening thud.

The final sound of freedom, of pure bliss

The last bit of happiness I have is gone.

Forever.

I start to hyperventilate as my chest rapidly rises and falls rapidly, I screech in pain again, grounding my teeth as the scream escapes through them.

I feel my other wing fall off, as the whole wave of fire washes over me once again. I let my self fall back to the table exhausted, tired.

I no longer care about anything. Anymore.

They took everything away,

Friends

Family

My wings

No I have nothing left,

Nothing

I'm as good as dead

A life with only pain, maybe it is easy to just give in like Chaos said. How many beatings can one heart take again and again.

Where's my angel now, to take me away from all this misery and pain. Where's-

Iggy.

I feel life shot through me again, and the white coat asks the same question again, Do you refuse?

An Eraser yanks my head up, taking a wad of my hair and bringing my head up, exposing my throat to him. My whole body shudders and shivers, "No" I spit.

The white coat stands up immediately, slam his fist down, and strike me hard across in the face, "What's wrong with you, what's left to hold on to, no friends, family, you've been stripped of everything you have nothing now, not even your wings. What could you be possibly be holding onto?"

I just stare at him, as heaviness descends on my swollen eye. His punch I didn't even feel it, Must be going numb, slipping.

"Hope" I whisper.

"Hope of what" he spats

"Of happiness, to be loved, if I just give up then I'm already dead. I've got to try" I mutter then I slip into unconsciousness.

I was on my stomach this time; I was turned haphazardly as my arms were in different directions. I was unrestrained, but tubes were hooked up to me pumping me, with fluids preventing me from moving and have any coherent thoughts are lost. I flinch in time I feel the fluid shoot up into my body. Memories of a brother fade in and out, a boy with strawberry blond hair flashes through my mind. I know him; the name is just at the tip of my tongue,

These fluids are making me forget who am, erasing everything about me, emotions, thoughts, judgments. Everything that is me so I' am theirs.

My back must be stitched up as goose bumps rise on my arm; I shiver still topless with just a bra. My back feels raw and stings from the poor job done by them.

I'm roughly pulled away from the table, I just let them. I give no resistance, just hang limp. I recall something about numbness.

Giving up

Having nothing left

Just nothing.

I ended up back into cage; I just sat there and fell back to the cold floor. I didn't care about the pain that shot up my back, just let flow. My eyes were lidded, my arms out wide giving myself up for nothing.

"Serenity"?

Someone was calling me but I didn't care, sometime during the dragging someone put another t-shirt over me even though the blood soaked through it.

"Serenity, it's me Iggy. Serenity?"

I turn my head to look at the voice who is calling me. Iggy?

"what happen, I smell…blood? What did they do"?

I just stare at him, why should he care, why should any one care.

"Serenity, why won't you say anything". I just continue to stare at him, he is on his back like me right where I left him, while I was…helping him?

Flashes of memories of me, bringing my wrist to his mouth, getting shocked by the cages bolts. Iggy, I sigh relieved that he is okay.

Suddenly, an explosion goes off from above and two kids like me slightly younger than me, fly in with wings on there back. Like me they also have wings, well I used to. That thought just brought more pain, my wings are gone, my happiness shot.

Three others follow them, and a dog? This doesn't faze me, I remain weak, numb in my cage, however Iggy begins to stand a smile breaking across his face. A younger boy, comes in contact with his cage, he also has blond eye, blue eyes, "Gazzy, you came" Iggy said.

"Of course", the boy called Gazzy said. He undid the lock, while another darker-haired male came to help Iggy out, he had olive toned skin and said, "can you stand"?

Sirens go off, piercing my eardrums but to me it goes on unheard of as I try to make since of the scene before me. "My legs there stiff and numb-"

Without even saying anything, the dark haired boy, drapes the boys arm over shoulders and extends dark wings to take flight.

"Uh, Max it's time to go there coming, fast" I turn my eyes to a girl with blond curls, about six years of age. The girl Max I assume looks at Angel and nods, "Alright everyone U and A now, Fang can you carry Iggy by yourself"?

The dark haired boy, Fang nods then the last girl with a dark complexion, hair, rants, "Oh, Iggy we were so worried, you really took a beating didn't you, but you'll be okay now, it wasn't the flock with out you…"

Her words began to die away as the ascended higher and higher into the sky, the boy called Iggy looked back at me in shame, then I saw his eyes begin to flutter close and he blacked out.

I continue to stare them as they faded away farther into the distance, white coast and Erasers burst looking at the same place they disappeared to.

I felt so alone, abandoned again; never again well I do this again. Believe, trust, have faith they just happened to come back at you in the end.

Both the white coats and Erasers turned their attention, on me staring at my still form, blinking at them in confusion.

The one from before steps foreword, "you had something do to with this didn't you, you launch one of your lightning strikes"?

I close my eyes, let myself go limp.

"Take it away, move it to different area, and fix the whole"

After, that I drift into a black wave of darkness filled with pain, misery, and despair.

**Okay this took me forever, it's now 12:30 am and I just couldn't find a place to stop and fit all I want into it.**

**I hope this made since to people; Serenity is like forgetting Iggy, then remembering him likewise with her deciding to give up or fight on. I hope its okay, I'll update ASAP, and right now I just want to sleep.**

**Thanks again my two fans, by the way I do like more review if possible, but whatever do it's a free country it's just motivates me that's all. **

**Thanks again. **


	5. Rescued

**Yay another reviewer makes so happy so I decided to write this one ASAP. I know that the last chapter was pretty depressing. But this chapter is all Iggy's pov since if I did Serenity it would be just depressing thoughts and such so this all Iggy,**

**Enjoy!**

**Iggy's POV**

My eyes drifted shut as Fang carried me away from the school. I just left her there, I didn't even call out to her, to tell to come with us, to escape, do something. She must feel so betrayed, but I'll come back, once I recuperate I will save her.

A flutter of wings beat rapidly as air rushes over my sweaty face, I hear feet hit the ground and flock members call out my name, but can't make out what there saying. Someone starts stroking my hair away from my face, removing locks from my forehead.

"Oh Iggy"

Max.

Max's voice is calling me, "What have they've done to you". I'd know these hands anywhere, they were Max's, she was turning my head to the side to inspect the damage that has been done.

I can only imagine that my body is in shreds, from the multiple Eraser beatings and tests.

A endurance test, I think it was, to see how well blind kid holds his own in a fight.

I open my eyes as they flutter open, and my body starts to shiver.

"Oh Iggy we thought you were dead, you had sooooo many injuries and blood was all over, your face, arm, legs, chest, stomach, neck, throat, and, and just all over. Your chest wasn't really moving. And oh my god, Iggy you have like claw marks all over face, and you nose looks broke, maybe even a rib or two since well your chest is moving all funny and some fingers one's bent at different angle but oh Iggy you alive and that's all that matter, we tried so hard to get you out, Gassy wanted to just take out the whole school, but I said 'no' you might of got caught in the blast, but he said yes, Angel could tell where you were, and she did, though he still wanted to take out the whole school and I told him no, but he said yes, then I said no, and he said. ye-"

Someone cut off her voice box, "Enough, Nudge" Fang muttered to Nudge.

"She's right, Iggy you look like crap" Max said to me.

"Thanks", I whispered.

Something rested on my chest; I brought my hands to a face.

Gassy.

"Are you alright"? He asks me.

I mumbled, fine.

"Are you really"? Some one took by hand, I hissed in pain. Someone immediately took their hand away.

"Sorry Iggy".

Angel.

"Now, just sit tight Iggy we're going to try to patch up these wounds, and then fly out of here. We're still pretty close to the school, no doubt there tracking us now." Max stated. I just nodded, as I felt cloth being applied to my waist and heard the cloth tearing. Wet strips were placed everywhere, and I felt one hover over me, as I waited for it, to wipe up the blood, it did not move. It just continues to drip on my face. "Uh, you guys, getting cold here".

"Iggy", Max voice said in astonishment, "your wounds are just mere scratches, now there healing themselves".

That's not possible, they must of gave me something to heal me faster, however I don't recall any injections.

Then, I remember something sweet and spicy dripping down my throat.

Serenity.

She gave me something to help me. I struggle bolt up and wince from the pain and strong hands push my shoulders back down again.  
"Easy, easy" Fangs says.

"Don't want to reopen any wounds" Max adds. I shake violently, "you don't understand, I have go back". There a long pause, "Iggy are you alright, did they give you something" Max asks.

"No you don't understand, I left someone back at the school, we can't just abandon her".

"Her"? I hear Nudge ask.

"Yes, now come on" I start to unfurl my wings and jump in to the sky, when I noticed no one is following me, then someone pulls my shoulder and brings me back down me to the ground. "Oww, dammit, come on you guys".

A hand goes on my forehead, "no fever" Max states, "so he's not delusional".

"Of course, I'm not delusional; we can't just leave her there".

"Iggy" Max says softly, "I'm sorry, but we can't risk it, we might be caught in the process".

"Then, I'll go alone" I spat.

"no, you won't and put us in danger" Fang put a restraining grip on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. I started to back away, "but, Iggy your wounds" Nudge argues. I look into her direction, "who cares about my wounds", I argued.

"Iggy, you stay that's an order" Max commanded, she never really ordered anyone around like that unless she means it, and she really means it.

I shake my head, "I'm sorry Max, but this time your wrong" And with that I unfurl my wings and fly away as fast as I can.

********************************************************************************

I must have flown about five minutes before I heard another flap wings behind me. I stop and flap in mid air, "get away from me, "I growled. "Relax, Iggy it's just me" Gassy said. Oh, I put down my fist and say, "here to help" I asked him as I went in to the direction of the school, I think. "Well, yes and um to help you find it too, turn 8 degrees west," he said.

I did.

"Thanks, Gazzy"

"No problem" a moment of silience.

"Uh, Iggy"

"Yeah"

"What she…like"?

I did say anything for a moment, "see these wounds, she healed them" I heard him gasp, "really"?

"Yep, she's even given me several chances for me to escape".

"And you didn't take'em"?

"I can't just leave her".

"I guess" Gassy said solemnly, "but, what if she's like the enemy".

"I don't think so Gassy" we were quiet again.

"Guess, what she can do" I asked him, a smile playing on my lips.

"What"?

"She can control fire"

"Oh, think of all things we can do, bombs, and explosions" he cheered wildly.

I just nodded.

"They're pretty mad, Iggy" Gassy says.

"The flock"? I ask him.

"Yeah, but none them came just in case they might have to bail us out" he says.

"Good idea, but we won't get caught, you have the…" I ask him.

"You mean the…" he asks.

I nod, "we're going to use that one"?

I nod again, "Oh boy this going to be great" he says.

After about fifteen minutes, I could smell it and it smelled bad. "We're here" Gazzy says quietly.

"Alright, Gazzy get your half and I'll get mine, well you know what to do" I tell him.

"Yep, just put'em together then ka-boom". He yells.

"Yep, I'll alright now do you remember where you guys came in at" I ask him.

"Uh-huh"

"Well, do you see it?"

"Yep"

"Okay, we're going to aim it just south of there".

"Why"? he asks me.

"One never it a place twice, and two we don't want to hit Serenity". I tell him.

"Oh, is that her name" he asks me.

"Yes, no don't lose focus, Gassy" I tell him.

"Oh right, sorry".

"kay, you ready"

"Yep"

I bring my half the bomb and feel Gassy bring his closer to mine. "Are the ready"?

"In…just…a minute, there let it rip" He says.

We did and man did it sound amazing I could practically feel the heat, smoke, debris flying, Gazzy was making whoop-whoop noises, "it beats the rector scale," he says. Did he know what that meant? Either way he was right the ground practically tremble beneath us, snapping trees and shatter cliff sides. I heard sirens go off and that was when we needed to dive in, get Serenity, and get out.

"All right, Gassy lets go" He had to go first, since I couldn't see and had to rely on my hearing to follow him. We dodge more flying debris, as other explosions went off near by, then we I felt the air leave us and Gassy land. I did the same, landing on cold steel, "Were in a hallway" Gassy says. I put my hands to wall feeling for Serenity, detecting any gentle movements, such as breathing or her heart beating, none. Lots of vibrations through from the explosion, probably covering up other vibrations as well, have to do this the old-fashioned way then. "Gassy see any doors that lead to chambers" I ask him.

"Yeah, lots of door and they could lead to anywhere". He practically yells over the roaring flames. Overhead sprinklers turn soaking us, "all right then just move" I tell him and I feel the wall for any other vibration, that's when I hear approaching footsteps, and I stop.

_It's me Iggy, I came to help._

Angel

_What are you doing, go back to Max_

_Well, they did know I left till I told them that I got here, I figure this would be faster if could just find her mind._

_Good idea, Angel_

_I thought so_

_Now, which way is she I ask her_

_Hold on. _ She's quiet for movement

_Oh, oh Iggy she'…down this way". _She was about say something, but then she stopped, something's wrong.

I felt her take my hand as she pulled me along towards Serenity's cage. Angel was practically flying, while I was running to keep up with her. After many turns and twists, we stopped.

I felt the door for the handle and pushed it open. The first thing I noticed when I walked in was the smell.

Sharp, piercing, and overwhelming.

Coppery-smell, meaning blood, and judging how strong it was there must have been a lot.

"Over hear, Iggy" Angel said, she pulled my hand again I guided me to an cell, where I felt cold, cylinder-like bar, I glided my hands over them, no electric shock that's good. Then, I searched for a lock and found it, digging out my locking-picking kit, I gather I few items I would need and began unlocking it.

Took about 10 seconds, new record. I heard the lock fall with a clang, and made my way over to Serenity. I could hear her breath deep and quiet, she was asleep. I searched her face till I found it, following the little breathes she was making my hand landed on her cheek, "Serenity" I whispered. I heard her moan, and felt her stir, her head turn to my direction, "Iggy"? She asked. "Yep" I said.

"You came back" she said with some relief and joy in her voice. "Of course I did, can you stand", I asked her.

"Yeah, I think so", she started to shift from the mattress she was lying on, getting up very slowly, I tried to help her by supporting her back with my arm, but she said, "don't".

"What's wrong" I asked her. "N…nothing" she said, but I noticed her breathing just get heavier, strained, as if she was out breath. I took her hand and with my other arm, took her shoulders instead and I got her into a sitting position. "Can you fly out of here, or-"

"No", I noticed her voice sounded dead. "Well, can you make another hole in the wall so we can escape". She said no again, I pulled her face next to mind, making it look directly at me. Her face was sweaty, I ran my thumb over her lips, and they were cracked. I ran my hand through her hair, and it felt dead too. "What's wrong, Serenity" I asked her again, with a more demanding tone.  
When she didn't say anything, I just hugged her close to my chest, she started to push away though when she knew what I was doing, "don't Iggy, it hurts". I held her away from by the shoulders and felt her forearms. I realized she's been trying to keep me away from her back, from touching, I started to skim my hands across her small of back, and away up to her shoulder blades, she began to shiver under my touch, "please don't Iggy". My hands rested their, on her shoulders blades, were little bumps, crusted and hard. "Where are they, Serenity" My voice held a hint of anger in them.

"They took them" she said muttered. I pulled her into tighter embrace, "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner" I whispered into her hair, "it's s'kay" she patted my back.

"No, it isn't I should of…done something".

I felt a different hand on my shoulder give a little squeeze, I forgot we weren't alone. I pulled away from her, "I have to carry you then, okay"?

"Yeah" she mumbled, she rested her head against my chest, as if the conversation wore her out.

"So how we getting out of her" Gassy asked. Oh right, I was in charge I pondered for minute, but Serenity spoke up, "do you have any more bombs, I could ignite it maybe" she asked. "Sure" I dug through my pockets and pulled some around, hard items; bombs. I handed to her, "here". I heard her fingers snap, I felt warm glow of fire next to me. She ignited it and said, "uh okay who's going to throw it"? I was about to volunteered, when Gassy said, "ooh me, me". I guess Gazzy took it cause; an explosion went over head of us the next second. "All right everyone U and A now". I heard two other flaps, good that means were in the air and were out of here. I felt us ascend higher and higher, till I could feel just cold air on my face, we made it. I felt Serenity snuggle closer to my chest, as she began shivering in my arms; I smiled and held her tighter.

Then, a sharp pain went up my leg and I yelped out in pain, "Iggy"! Gazzy shouted. I had to land I couldn't fly like this. "oh no flyboys" Angel whispered. I began to descend to the ground, I turned around so Serenity wouldn't get injured from the fall, plus it would really hurt if she got hurt in the back again. I landed with a big thud as my back made contact with the hard ground. I felt someone pat my face, "Iggy"?

Serenity, "hold still I'll take care of them, your Angel right"? I heard her ask Angel as she landed gradually next to me, "you can you stay here and fight with him" I noticed she didn't say watch me, like some six year old could protect me, whoops sorry Angel. I heard Angel wearily say, "Yeah" and quick footsteps hurry away. "Can you handle them Angel" I asked her as I stood up, I winced from the pain, trying to put all my weight onto one leg. "Yeah" she grumbles, guess she was still mad at me, "any reason why she left" I asked her, trying to change the subject. "Yeah, she went to help Gassy" Oh. "What's wrong with Gassy" I immediately asked her. "She was thinking its best that we team up".

"But, why Gassy".

"She figures that there should be at least older kid, with a younger one".

I shrugged didn't really make difference, Gazzy can hold his own in fight. "She cares for kids like him" Angel suddenly said, "Huh"? I asked her.

"She feels protective towards them, she used to have a brother, when I tried reading her mind though she kind of blocked out".

I wonder what that means.

"I don't know" she whispered. Then, there was buzzing noise coming closer and closer, "get ready Angel"

**Kay took awhile I know had to multi-task with i-pod and this hope it's good**


	6. Saved

**Kay back to Serenity's Pov, it wrote this one as soon as I was done with Rescued, my treat for missing a day.**

I ran to the direction of the boy called Gazzy, he was cute with shaggy blond hair and blue eyes, he's the exact same age as my brother, if he were alive. By the time got to the clearing, I could see Gazzy holding his own against several flyboys, I turned just in time to dodge a punch from flyboy, erecting a flame around my body, then Gazzy. In the air, I could see Gazzy look around confused as one flyboy charge right at him, but once he came in contact with my shield, he burst into flames. He looked down at me and gestured, "Did you do this"?"

"yep, it should protect you"

"Thanks"

I did a back flip and landed on my hands, kicking several flyboys in the process spewing flames from my feet. I landed upright again, and swiftly turned to kick an flyboy right in the chest, followed by a round-house kick to the left of other flyboys. Every time I kicked flames would pour out and incinerate any enemy in my way. I stole a glance at Gassy as he dove downwards to avoid 2 flyboys coming right at him; they smashed right into each other. He came to towards me landed gracefully. "Sweet, moves" he said.

"Thanks"

"Could you show me sometime", he asked but before I could reply an Flyboy lunged right at him, I took him into a protective embrace, encircling my arms around him, and I took the slash from behind. Razor-sharp claws dug into my flesh, taking skin with his claws. I looked down at Gassy to see if he was alright, he just looked up at me in astonished. My lips were pressed into a thin line. "Serenity" he whimpered, "m'kay" I managed to get out. God it hurt like hell, I tried erecting another shield, but I was losing my power and fast. Gassy took something from his pocket, and flung at the enemies from behind, still in my arms. He struggled out from hold, to get a better look at me, "no your not" I could see tears in his eyes; I looked the other way, I couldn't move it hurt too much. His eyes glided over my shoulder, there must have been more Flyboys because in that instant he jumped out from my arms and started to back away. Landing on my hands and knees I sat their panting, I turned my head just in time to see several Flyboys approaching. I trembled standing up, letting one arm hang limp must of tore some ligaments. Sweat beaded down my face and my breathing was strained and labored. I summon some embers instead, but had no effect on them, they just repelled it. Then, I summoned a thick fog of ash to cover the area, making them sink into the ground and become immobile, also providing a type of camouflage. I took Gazzy's hand and carried him in my arms.

After I thought I was in the clear, I stopped at set him down. "you all right"  
I asked him" He just stared up at me. I leaned against a tree, but I began to slide, I let myself do it till I hit the ground. I was still sweating and panting, when I glanced over at him, "how you doing" I asked him. He got up slowly, and made his way to me and sat a crossed legged across me. "Fine, you?" he asked. I nodded.

"You don't look it," he said. I just shrugged. I flatter of wings comes from above, three other winged kids actually. A girl and boy about the same age as Iggy, one with brown hair with blond streaks, hazel eyes and the boy as olive-toned skin and black hair, bangs that cover his eyes. The other one has an brown hair, with brown eyes and skin, "Max"! Gassy shout, jumping up and giving this Max a big hug, the one girl with brown hair with blond streaks. She smiles at him and pats his back, then looks at me with a menacing cold glare. "Who are you"? She demands. I make an attempt to stand, but it is futile, "Serenity" I say between a breath. She looks at me for second, then asks, "where's Iggy", using my thumb I point behind me. "You just left him" she asks me. I stare back at her and blink; I don't have time to argue with her. The black haired kid comes up to me and scrunches up the front of my shirt bringing me close to him and lifting me off the ground. "Where is he" he asks between clench teeth.

"Right here", Iggy comes from behind a tree along with Angel, the black hair kid just drops me to the ground and makes his way to Iggy, 'You idiot, you've could have jeopardize all of us",

"well, I didn't okay so just drop it, Fang". He looks at this Fang for minute, and then asks, "who's bleeding"? I look around no one is, I look back at him in confusion everyone else's head is turned on me. I make an 'o' with my lips, "that would be me, Iggy" I mumbled. "oh Serenity, let me…" he trails off, he starts towards me, but the girl Max stops him, "not now Iggy, we need to get evacuate the area, Flyboys might still be here. You can carry her though". She points at him, but it really doesn't work since he can't see. He nods, then he asks me, "you gonna be okay".

"yeah" I breath out.

And me, Iggy, and the 'Flock' took off.

**Okay I know it's really short, but it's mine story anyway I guess I should put this on here:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, just Serenity**


	7. Healed

**There are few thing I would like to clear:**

**(don't freak you've noticed that this story was deleted, I'm just fixing it (see below).**

**1: I sincerely apologize for all the typos and missing word, I bet that was really annoying and frustrating, I went back through all my chapters and fixed the ones I noticed. I figured it's was just ridiculously and un-called for to have all these little mistakes, and so I apologize again and I fixed them. Due to this I decided to put this chapter up ASASP.**

**2. I agree with my fifth review, Katherine moonhawk I looked for a fanfic like this and there was none, with either fang or Iggy, kind of bummed me out, so I decided to write this. Thanks for the awesome review too.**

**3. If anyone care I finished my I-pod, yeah.**

**Here we go…**

We've been flying for like hours, my blood was soaking my back making Iggy's arms wet and sticky. He didn't comment though on anything just kept flying. I noticed though how his jaw tighten as he looked straight ahead at nothing. Looking around the flock, the girl Max flew ahead of us, while the boy Fang, flanked her on the right, he kept looking back at us giving me a cold glares, probably meant for Iggy. When he turned his head foreword again, I notice his mouth moving towards Max, they must have been arguing over the whole situation. What I mess I made for them? I looked around the rest of the flock the boy, Gassy would catch me staring at him and I quickly avert my eyes. I could see out the corner of my eye that he was smiling though. The other girl, Nudge seemed upset about something, since her mouth jutted out in pouting like way. Then, the girl Angel would look back and forth between Gassy to me to Iggy as if she was trying to figure something out. I raised my eyebrow, giving her questioning look, but she just shook her head.

Awhile later, I could feel the air crackle with electricity I looked at the sky and sure enough storm clouds were gathering in the distance. "Max" Iggy shouted, "Storms comin".

She looked around for minute before banking downward to a cliff side, a cave inside. Everyone landed gracefully, as they entered the cave, gathering around their leader. She began barking orders, someone to get wood, to get food, water, and get fire going, etc. Then, she pointed at me, "…and you we need to talk".

"Now, Max" Iggy protested, "No, Iggy if she's going to join this flock we need to know she can be trusted, got it". He only nodded, but he didn't look satisfied. As everyone went to their assigned duties, while the boy, Fang stayed crossed legged, across from Max, while we sat the same way.

She sat across from me looking me straight in the eye, her eyebrows were creased, eyes narrowed she was very suspicions of me. She didn't know who to trust, and I didn't blame her. This was probably her only family and she wanted to protect at all costs and not take any chances, no matter who the person was.

"Okay, then" she began, "first off you do anything to harm my flock in any shape or form, I will personally kill you, got it"? She was dead serious; she had the no-nonsense tone and face. I nodded, showing that I completey understood I look into her eyes, and said, "Yes". I was dead serious as well. "Good" she satisfied with getting that out of the way. "Your name" she asked me, "Serenity", I replied for her.

"All right, Serenity your age"? She asked again. Did she ever do this before? I think she was trying to get everything out of the way, to be exactly sure, and possibly to calm her nerves down. "Um, 17".

She stared at me for a moment, "you do know how old Iggy is, don't you"?

"I estimated 15 at the very least"

"Well, your wrong Iggy is 14, as well as me and Fang here" she gestured to Fang beside her. "The boy Gassy, you fought with, is 9, his sister Angel with blond curls 6, then theirs Nudge whose 12" she paused, "oh and Total, our dog you've might off notice the black bundle with Fang". Actually, I didn't I was concentrating on my wounds, besides; the black didn't contrast real well with Fang's shirt. I shrugged, showing how much I cared about their age. That's sarcasm people. Age doesn't really apply when you're on the run.

"All right, what I want to know is what you did to make Iggy come back to get you. He put you before the flock, so you better have a pretty good reason".

"Well" I had to think, I really don't why Iggy came back. I'm not attractive or anything but he can't see so I guess it was just me. He came back for me. "I did give him a chance to escape, but for some reason he didn't take it. Must have a good heart. I healed his wounds, if you haven't noticed, guess I care about others" I rolled my shoulders; my back was really beginning to ache. "and…hm. You know Max I really don't know why he came back, I didn't ask him to, he just did and I don't have any skills to manipulate people like that, so I really don't know".

Then, I perked up, oh wait minute now I remember why he came back, I made deal with him well it didn't really stick, but doesn't mean I'm not going to do it. "I guess that's good answer" she crossed her arms. "Look, if you want me to leave I'll go, but I would never, ever harm you family, I can see the importance of them to you, so whatever you say goes, okay". I wasn't about to start a fight with her. If anything she looked somewhere between shocked and pleased, "now that's an even better answer, but I mean it one wrong move from you and your gone, ka-pesh".

"No problem" I smiled at her and she smiled back, but right then the boy Fang, stood up abruptly, "you can't be serious". He growled.

"What, you heard what she said".

"I don't give a crap what she said, she could have tracking chip implanted in her, what if she's an Eraser in disguise or flyboy".

"well…" Max looked away uncertain, "see Max, you can't trust her, she could of been designed just to lure us back to the school". He was pointing at me now, I don't like pointing, it's rude and something the white coats used to do a lot; pretend like I'm not even here. "Oh yeah, by letting herself get clawed by a flyboy and protecting Gassy in the process, what I kind of plan is that"?

"A good one, a really, really good one, one probably to get us all killed" he argued back. "Well, till that happens, she as my permission to stay, Fang". They were arguing, I didn't like that either, especially over me, reminds me of my parents. They shouldn't be arguing over me, I mean they were here first, if I'm going to bring this much tension in another family, then I thinks it's best I'd left. I made to attempt to stand, leaning against the wall for some support, "hey, Max" I said, they both stopped arguing and looked at me, "I'll leave, its okay, no big deal". Max tilted her head, then looked back at Fang, "see what kind of plan is that; kick yourself out that's not clever at all".

He shook is head, "you just don't understand, Max. The school has screwed up some many experiments that don't know right from wrong, any moment she could snap, I bet their tracking us right now".

When they were arguing notice something, there body got closer together and they shifted their stances at the same like the were attracted to each other, but repelled but some unknown force, like the moon with the earth. That's when I figured it out; they liked each other despite there arguing, I giggled. Both their head snapped toward my direction, "what's so funny" Fang growled.

"Nothing, it's just I put two and two together". I said between laughs.

"Like what"? Fang's eyes narrowed and glared at me. "You two…like each other". Max blushed, but Fang only got madder, "see Max she's taking information in, using that to her advantage".

My giggles ceased, "hey, no I'm not, I'm just a good observer".

Fang muttered whatever, I spoke up, before I made it worse for myself, "I'll go Max, tell Iggy thanks for everything and thank you too both you for…I'm sorry I caused a fight". I practically struggled and trembled to get out of the cave, by the time I made to the edge, I noticed it was a long way down. With no wings, I couldn't exactly fly, I looked around looking for some way to get down, this going to be tricky. I felt hand drop on my shoulder, it was Max's," not, yet. Your wounds first". It sounded like question, but I complied. She brought back to the mouth of cave and sat me down, "Turn around" she said. "Fang, could you hand me some bandages". She answered by the sound of the flapping that sounded force and angry, as they faded away. She sighed, "Don't mind, Fang. He gets this way with everyone. He's just afraid of losing everyone". She lifted up my shirt, to inspect the damage, I heard her take intake of breath and she held my shirt up and little bit longer than necessary.

"What happen" she asked, as her fingertips brushed where my wings used to be. "oh, that" I looked behind my shoulder back at her she didn't make eye contact, she was too mesmerized by my wing scars. "They took them off".

"oh my god, that must of hurt".

"Yeah" I said sarcastically, "sorry, it just…you had wings" she asked me. "I did".

"I'm so, so sorry, Serenity".

"It not your fault", she began dabbing up the claw marks with some type of cloth, then applied something wet that stung followed by several strips that went around my back all the way to the front, I didn't say anything to her as she brought it around to my front and she didn't say anything either. When, she brought the strips around the front I would take them and bring them around for her. When she was done, she tied a little knot at the side, pulling my shirt back down, I said, "thanks" turning around smiling. "your welcome" she said. She stood up just as the other arrived. Iggy and Gassy were carrying wood, while Angel had water, and Nudge some bags of food, accompanied by Fang in the background. He looked at me and glared, then back at Max and shook his head.

While Gassy and Iggy prepared the fire, I noticed I was doing nothing to help. So I made an attempt to help them, when Fang's head snapped up and looked up at me, I gradually walked over to where Iggy and Gassy were. His eyes tracked me like a hawk. I put hand on Iggy's forearm, "hey, need any help" I asked him. He flinched startled, but relaxed when he realized it was me. "Sure, you can start the fire" he said. While he and Gassy made a little tee-pee-like fire, and I snapped my fingers where I little flame ignite at the end of my thumb, placing it inside the tee-pee of wood, I ignited the wood and it quickly licked it up the wood.

Everyone has gathered around the fire by now, Max and Fang were roasting hot dogs and passing them around. Gassy was on my right, while Iggy on the left. It looked like the flock was somewhat divided, Iggy and Gassy were by me while the other sat across from us. Fang was glaring at me when I took the hot dog from the package; I immediately put away and decided to eat later. The rain was getting stronger now, and I tried to protect the fire my moving my hands in elegantly up and down. "So you really can control fire"? Max asked me.

"Yes, I tried experimenting with the different forms of fire too, like lightning but it's takes a lot of concentration" I told her.

"Would you do mean"?

"I'll show you sometime, but not now it's kind of dangerous"?

"Dangerous" Fang muttered in disbelief and shook his head, like everything about me was dangerous.

"Yeah, I heard it in the school" Iggy ignored Fang, "it sounded amazing, but you didn't seem to need concentrate for that".

"It was on instinct, I think like I desperately needed so it, just sort of happen" I shrugged.

"Wish I've could of seen it, sounded amazing" Iggy said in awe. Oh, he just reminded me of something, I was so distracted with the flock's introductions and well Iggy himself that I forgot something.

I took my thumbs and ran them over my canine's one on each side. My thumbs were now beginning to leak blood out, good.

"What are doing" Max asked, and everyone's attention was turned on me. "sorry, Iggy I forgot". I jabbed my thumbs into Iggy's eye socket, dashing my blood on his eyeballs. "Ahh, what did you do to me" he stood up, rubbing at his eyes. In that instant so did everyone else, "I knew it was with the enemy", Fang came right up at me and grab the front of my shirt pinning me against the wall. Max and the others made their way to Iggy's side, as he continue to rub his eyes, I just looked at Iggy, not Fang waiting for it to hit him.

Fang just kept pushing further and deeper in the wall, any deeper and I'll become a part of it. Then, Iggy stopped rubbing his eyes and blinked, looking around daze, "I…I… can see" he said in astonishment. Fang dropped me and went over to Iggy's side,

"Really, you can see"? Max asked. Iggy just looked around at his flock members touching faces, heads, and shoulders. "Yes, you are all so different" Iggy whispered. "All right, Iggy how many fingers am I holding up" Nudge asked, she was holding up six, three fingers on each hand, "Six", he replied, everyone gasped, for once the girl called Nudge was speechless. "What color are my wings, Iggy" Angel asked him as she unfurled one.

"White, I can…I can really see. It's so amazing" Tears were threatening to pool out of his eyes. I just laid there on the ground, smiling at him. I was happy for him, to not be able to see must have been awful. His head turned my direction and smiled, a big grin spreading across his face, he came right up to me and picked me up the shoulders, holding me up. He looked directly in my eyes and said, "Thank you", then is lips were smashed into mine. My eyes widen in astonishment, and then I relaxed and kissed him back. After second, he pulled away and looked at me, tears streaming down his face he said, "Thank you, sorry about that".

"It's s' okay Just caught me off guard". He set me back down on the ground again, and kissed my forehead. I blushed deeply, "Hey, your blushing…I can see you blushing" he said in amazement.

"Yes" I smiled up at him.

The flock came back once to his side, overjoyed that he could see again, Max then looked at me, "Thank you, Serenity. I..We trust you". She looked at Fang, Fang didn't say anything, nor did he look at me.

After everyone has settled down, Max said, "all right bed time. Whose taking first watch" ?

"I'll-" I was about to volunteered, but Fang interrupted me, "I'll do it". He looked at my direction, seething should be the right word to describe his temper right there. I shrugged, and curled into a ball, that's what happens when you sleep in a cage for the rest of your life, you get used to sleeping in a small position. Iggy came next to me, and draped his arm around my shoulder. I scooted closer to him, my back to him I could feel his breath on my neck. He tightens his arm around me as he draped it around my waist. He extended his other arm, and made a pillow for my head. Whispering, "Thank you", I mumble out, "ur elcome".

He then whispers something that makes me forget about everything, "I love you". I forget about my wings, my pain, he makes everything all right, he gives me that hope again.

But, after I relax I bit I hear the evil laugh of Chaos in the back of my head, _very soon, sweetheart, very soon. _I feel my hope drowns in a sea of Chaos.

**I feel like I rushed it, cause now all of sudden Iggy loves her, *shrugs* I'll change that, maybe.**


	8. Awakened

**Okay, if you haven't noticed I fix my story a little, like the typos and missing words, but in the process my reviews got deleted sorry about that.**

Max yelled, "Up and at'em" causing me to jump in Iggy's hold. There were a bunch of groans and moans, but everyone begun getting up, gathering things and taking care of the campsite. Iggy held is hand out me, offering to help me up, "Thanks" I muttered, when I was standing. He hand, however did not leave mine as his thumb began stroking my palm. When everyone was ready to go, I dared a glance at Fang; he was staring at our interlaced hands, narrowing his eyes. I quickly removed my hand from Iggy's and pretend to rub my arm liked it hurt. Iggy looked at me hurt, and then he looked at Fang and got the picture. He and Fang had a stared down for about 20 seconds, before Max said, "all right you guys break it up". Fang gave up first, and unfurled his wings taking flight. It just occurred to me that I needed something, "Iggy" I whispered to him, "Yeah"?

"If it's not too much trouble, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if you would come with me to get my things"?

"Your things"? he cocked his head to the side, "well yeah, before I was captured, I stowed my stuff in a tree and I was wondering if could go get". I shrugged.

"What kind of things" Gassy piped up, "Um…blankets, some clothes, food, my laptop, just stuff".

"All right, hold on a second", He went over to Max and explained the situation, she glanced at me then back at Iggy, she nodded, a spoke directly to me, "all right you got 20 minutes". And I nodded, Iggy help his arms out to me, motioning me for him to carry me, when I didn't come towards him, he came to me scooping me up in his arms.

He unfurled his wings and we were in the air. After awhile I asked him, "I'm not too heavy am I"?

"Nah, besides it's a nice work out" He grinned down at me for second then return his attention back at the scenery before him. Looking at trees, sun, clouds, sky, everything, he was looking at it with awe. "Do you remember where you put your stuff"? He asked a little awhile later. "Yep", I scanned the landscape and spotted the tree where I think my stuff was stashed. I pointed downward to the tree and Iggy quickly banked and landed, sure enough my stuff was there. Just a black back bag, with some black clothes, blankets, food, and make up, girlie things. If you haven't notice I liked black. I rummaged through it looking for some water and cheese. "Uh, Serenity we should be getting back now".

"Just second" I brought the food out and practically jammed down my throat, "Jeez, Serenity hungry"?

"Yeah" I managed to get out between bites, "Didn't you eat anything last night"?

"Some" I lied, he stared at me for second with his arms crossed, "actually, I don't recall you eating anything, well I didn't hear anything nor…saw you". He had trouble saying 'saw', like it was a new word for him. I just shrugged. "Serenity" his tone of voice made me look up, "_Did_ you have anything to eat last night"?

"Not really" I looked down ashamed.

"Why not"? His eyes narrowed. "Well, it's…I wasn't really hungry anyway" I lied again; I didn't like lying to him. He stared at me for awhile, "Was it Fang"? he asked with some venom in his mouth. I just stared at him, eyes widen and all. "I'll talk with him" he grumbled.

"No, No! Don't Iggy, just let it go, I don't mind really. Don't start something over me, please". I was practically begging, looking into eyes. He sighed, "All right, just next time the food is passed around, you can eat some it, you don't have to starve yourself, Serenity." I could only nod.

He picked me up again and flew me back to the flock, however we flew in silence, and the silence felt ominous to me.

*******************************************************************************************************

By the time we got back, everyone was still there, I didn't bother to look at Fang he'd only give glares, stares, or just shake his head at me. However, Iggy look at him for a minute, before saying, "ready to go" he told Max, who only nodded. Gassy got up and ran up to me hugging me around the waist, "you came back".

I stood there frozen, before bringing my hand up patting his head and ruffling his hair, "Of course, I did".

I heard someone snort, I looked at Fang, but he was already in the sky then I realized it came from Max. Her eyes were narrowed, like she didn't like what she saw. I quickly stepped back from Gassy, who gave a confused look and shrugged, in seconds he was in the air. Then, Max walked right past me, not daring to look my way, ignoring me completely. I looked down, "What did I do" I murmured mostly to myself, but Iggy put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Nothing, she's just I guess jealous that's all". Oh, okay well I won't repeat that again.

Everyone was in the air by this time and me in Iggy arms. We were flying for about a good two hours before Gassy came up to me, "get everything you needed"?

"Yep, you would think I wouldn't need so many blankets with my fire ability, but I get cold real easily" I said to him, he laughed, "hey maybe later you could show me how to do those moves from before, remember?"

I remember, "Okay sure".

"Great" then he flew away back into his position.

"You get cold real easily"? Iggy asked, "oh yeah, the white coats messed with my core temp, that's why my pack is so big, mostly blankets, it's not heavy is it"?

"Serenity, relax your not heavy nor is your pack, jeez" I smiled then laugh, "sorry" I managed to get out. Then, I heard Fang's voice yell, "Max"! She wasn't right in front of me anymore, but falling and falling further to the ground. I instinctively went out to grab her, when I realized I had no wings. Fang dove straight for her with the rest of flock, following he caught her but she was clutching her head moaning in agony.

We dove further down, as we began to land. Fang set Max on the ground trying to get her to speak to him. "Max, it's me" he repeated to her, but she kept clutching her head in agony. Fang tried prying her hands away from her head, but they wouldn't budge, just as Iggy set me down on the ground, Fang's head snapped up looking at me with a deadly glare.

"What did you do to her"? He started marching up to me, taking something from his pants pocket.

A switch blade, he snapped it open, Iggy stood in front of me instantly. "Hey, just hold on a minute Fang".

"No, you just invited her in with out knowing anything about her. She healed your eyes Iggy, that's great but you don't know if that could affect you later, would if it gets taken away. For all we know, she could have put something in you to make you turn against us".

"I wouldn't do that" I murmured behind him, Fang shot me a glare and came forehead again. Iggy put his fist up ready to fight him; I tried putting a restraining arm on his shoulder but gave no leeway, I made instant decision right there and then, I melted the ground around me, disappearing I sunk deeper in. I resurfaced by Max's side, I checked her pulse. "Hey" Fang practically shouted at me, "get away from her, don't you dare touch her". He was pulling me away from her, it was unintentional but right there, I erected a fragment of my shield, just enough to burn him, like touching a hot stove. He hissed in pain and made an effort to come at me again, when I threw my shield up again, he did a different tactic; he threw the knife right at me. The shield's degree intensified, melting the knife where it was, he stood there mouth hanging open.

"." He grounded each word with venom seeped in them. I held up a hand to stop him, "I swear to you Fang, I'm only trying to help" I said softly. I turned my attention back on her, her hands still clutching her head. "Max" I whispered softly, "I'm going to try remove your hands from your head, okay"? She didn't respond. Her breathing however was deeper and ragged, taking her wrist I let out a soothing warm heat spread through her body, relaxing her muscles. Her hands slowly removed from her head, then I took her shoulders propped them on my lap, her eyes still closed scrunched up in pain. I rubbed her shoulders, then her forehead seeping more warmth through her to relax her. "It's okay Max, it will pass" I whispered to her again. I didn't realize that I had my head bend towards hers, liking comforting a younger sister. I took her hair away from her face, and been brushing it out of her face. I brought my face up and looked for Fang, he was staring glaring at me, fiercely, hands balled into fist and teeth grounded together. Iggy and the rest were smiling affectionately. "You should be doing this" I told Fang. His face seemed to relax, a little.

Just a little, "What" he spat out. "I'm sure you rather being doing this, just rubber her shoulders and neck" I told him.

"Don't tell me what to", but he came over gradually, "I'm not going to burn you unless you attack me again" I told him. He was watching my every movement; I slowly removed myself from Max and began backing away slowly. As I got farther away, he got closer to Max, taking the same position as me where I have been by Max.

I made my way back to Iggy, I propped myself down my Iggy's side, "Thank you" he whispered, "Anytime".

"Heh, uh Serenity, what did you like do I mean how did you relax Max like that, it sooo amazing, I mean jeez how many skills do like have, a billion? It's like there's no end to them, first theres fire, then that thing you just did, and the shields, the lightning, and so so many. I mean there really cool, wish I could do that, thanks for helping Max, too, we just love her that's all, only Fang loves her more, you know anyway, what did you exactly do over there with your hands, you like totally relaxed Max, which is you know really, really hard to do-".

Iggy put a hand over her mouth, "sorry about that, when gets talking she can't stop".

"It's okay I don't mind, I don't get to talk much with anyone". Nudge stared at me and was about to talk some more but stopped and blushed. "Well, Nudge to answer your question you know I can control fire, right".

She nods, and rants again, "I know so beautiful and cool, like fireworks have you ever seen them they make a big gun shot noises and scream when they go up in the sky-" she stopped when she saw the grin on my face, and I had to laugh. "Sorry" she said again. "Well, anyway I can control the other types of fire, like heat so I coursed heat throughout Max's body to relax her, sometimes that helps muscles contract thus allowing blood flow smoother and stop the headache. I usually use it to keep me warm though".

"Cool" she repeated.

"Hey, can you show us that lightning thing again, please, please" Gassy was begging me.

"Yeah" Angel jumped for joy, "usually I'm the one with so many skills, I wanna see some sparks fly".

"Sure", just then Max spoke up, "What's going on" she asked groggily. Everyone was by her side, but Fang was holding onto Max's waist.

"Are you all right" Angel asked.

"Yeah, you were like in sooooo much pain, then Serenity soothed you somehow with her warmth and made the pain go away, right Serenity" I didn't even have time to interrupt Nudge. "She was just about to show us her lightning trick, you wanna see or are still feeling bad, cause we'll wait later oh but I bet…" Iggy clamped his hand over her mouth again. Max smiled, "Sure, lets see it Serenity".

Fang was trying very hard not to look at me, "All right" I agreed, "But you should probably keep a safe distance from me" I told them, "Aww, man you mean we have to be far away to see this, what if we can't see it". Gassy complained.

"Its for you own safety" Max and I said at the same time, I tried to smile, but she looked away annoyed.

I ignored that and went to sit crossed leg on the ground away from them, they remained standing at a good couple wing spans, 18 feet maybe. I brought my two forefingers together, concentrating on those two fingers then I little electrical strand of thin blue appeared between my fingers. I tried making it bigger so they could see, and little lightning strikes began stabbing the earth around me, then I realized it was at dangerous level. But I was too late, the lightning caused an explosion causing me to roll backwards, as I landed upside down with my head down, my body curled like the 'c' and my legs were sticking above me.

"Serenity, are you okay" Iggy was there in a heartbeat; after the smoked cleared I saw the other faces staring at me in shock. Looking back at Iggy, I smiled then laugh, he frowned, "what's so funny"?

"Nothing, I guess it made me laugh. Look at me". He shook is head and extended hand out me, I rolled over and took it. Coming back to others, I said, "see told it was dangerous, very…explosive".

"Yeah, I see that now" Gassy said.

"Still was something though, it like bzzzzz-boom, it was so pretty like a dance, but don't give up Serenity you should practice till you can control it , you like make a light show, oh be so dazzling". Nudge's eyes were sparkling.

"Uh, yeah" I said wearily, or I might get killed I thought sarcastically".

"Pretty neat, Serenity, however keep the light shows to yourself, okay"? Max asked me.

"No problem" I told her, she nodded and was about take flight when Fang asked, "I could carry you".

"No, I think I can handle it" she said.

We were about to set off again, when fire swept down my back, I gritted my teeth to stop myself from screaming, but I had to sit down. Iggy turned around and notice I wasn't coming, his eyes widen as he came running to my side when he saw my face.

"Serenity, what's wrong"?

It was like before that damn serum that felt like I was getting licked up by flames, only it was only on my back. I couldn't speak for I knew I would scream and I didn't want to scream.

_Do you want them back?_

Chaos, I thought bitterly.

_What DO you want?  
Do you want them back? _She asked again.

_Want what? _ This was helping with the screaming, it distracted me.

"What's wrong Serenity", Iggy was shouting this time causing everyone's attention on me. No, forget about me, it'll pass. "Back" I breathed out, he went over to my back, I was on my hands and knees now, sweat pouring out of me. Lifting up my shirt, he gasped.

_You might want to tell him to get away, or he'll get singed. _ he told me.

"Get away, Iggy"

"Not likely, Serenity", he started removing the bandages from my back, "Now" I yelled I think he got the idea, cause he backed away from me to the side. Looking at me with worried written all over my face.

_Well, I'm and independent person Serenity, I don't need a man to carry me around, I can pull my own weight besides, I think it's time for a change. _

No, not yet can't…lose…control…now.

_Idiot, _she spat _I'm not nearly as strong enough to take you over, not yet, but I'm giving you a gift, well it's a gift to myself. When I get your body I want to look good._

_What are you talking about?_

_I'll show you _

Fire erupted from my shoulder blades in the form of two gigantic fiery wings, and they were beautiful, but they hurt like hell.

_Oh this good _I thought sarcastically _I'm going burn everyone within 5 feet from me_.

_Cut the wise cracks, Serenity, I'm not done. _The fire began to die away, just burning at the surface of my new….new wings. Fire licked at the surface now as the fire dowsed down and they didn't hurt, they were like a brownish-color with a tint of red in them. I could practically see them sparkly in the sunlight, of red and golden glitter, like fire.

_Like a phoenix rises from the ashes, _she said, _when they die they are reborn even more powerful then before. Go ahead try them out. _

I began flapping my wings with each flap fire spew from them, like sparks and embers. I went to touch them and they were warm, not burning my hand at all.

_Oh, but they can._

I touched a feather and cut my finger, _yes, now there sharp of course you can change that with your heat. _

Like a blacksmith can change the density of a metal with just a mallet and fire.

_Exactly, _she murmured. _You should have complete control over them, unlike me. _

_What do you mean?_

_Like I said, your control is slipping that's why I was able to do this in the first place, I'm slowly bubbling up to the surface and when that happens the pressure well be so great you'll explode._

_Like a volcano, _I thought bitterly,

_Well, yes anyway enjoy them for now. _She laughed and faded away.

I looked around flock just as amazed as they were, "Serenity, your wings" Iggy said in awe, "there beautiful".

"Thanks"

"How did you-"

"I really don't know, maybe they gave me something that can regenerate tissues and stuff".

"Oh, like that lizard" Gassy said.

"Maybe" I said wearily.

Iggy came right up to me and swung me around embracing me fiercely. "I'm so happy" Iggy whispered to me. Tears were falling down my cheeks, "me too, Iggy, me too". I told him, he set me down and I looked at Angel she was staring at me trying to figure me out, and then she flew next to Max. Fang still had me on ignore, but Nudge wouldn't stop saying how cool my wings looked.

Iggy held my hand the entire time we were flying, then I heard her; Chaos

_Me too, _she giggled menacingly, _Me too._

**I'm going to forewarn you guys, school starts up again this week so if you don't see a chapter up, it's cause of school and/or work, sorry it happens, I'll update on weekends though. **


	9. Returned

**Um…just because my reviews got deleted doesn't mean I still don't appreciate them. Having a writers block, so if you don't like this chapter I don't blame you,**

My new wings were amazing, each flap made a warm glowing feeling inside of me. I turn to look at Iggy and I could see he was happy with them. I smiled back at him; he got his eyesight back and got my wings back could anything be anymore perfect.

_Maybe, _I heard Chaos spat disgusted. I didn't have to ask her what she meant; to take over me. It got to the point that I could talk casually to her now without her getting the upper hand. She was right, when a phoenix is reborn they get stronger, her gift turned out to be her down fall. It only made me more confident then ever before, I don't even fear her now.

_Oh, but darling you will_. I rolled my eyes, _Whatever. _

"I do miss carrying you, though" Iggy said, I smiled at him, "maybe later" I told him. I kept my attention on Max through the entire flight, waiting for her to crash again, so I could catch her this time. Why did she crash like that? No, one's really told me, they've just sort of kept it to themselves. Angel swooped next to me, "she has this little chip inside her or maybe's it's the voice that gives her these weird headaches" she said. Fang's head turned and he glared at her. "Oh, how did you know that-"

"I can read minds" she said simply. "Really"? I was intrigued, "that's pretty cool". Wait, does she hear Chaos?

_Of course not darling, I wouldn't let a little winged brat listen to me, but she hears you. _ I sighed, well that's good, bet she's thinks I'm a nutcase. "No, not really Max's head is kind of screwed up like yours" she joked. "Oh thanks" I said sarcastically and I dove for her and started tickly her, she shrieked in laughter. "Enough"! Max yelled me and Angel turned and looked at her; she was fuming, "sorry" I murmured to Angel. We continue flying for in silence, okay I won't do that again. Iggy kept trying to say something, but I think he didn't no what to say or phrase. I dug through my pack, looking for my music something to forget up about this scene. That's what my music does, it helps me escape, forget, and leave the pain in a dim corner. Then I heard Nudge ask Max, "I'm hungry, Max can we eat somewhere nice, please, please".

"All right" she huffed, she scanned for minute before looking at Fang, "any ideas"? She asked him. "I think there's city up ahead, we'll eat there". She nodded and continued to fly. In the distance there were some lights, plus one big McDonalds sign, guess that's where were headed, by that time, it was dark out.

Everyone headed inside and started picking everything from the menu, when we found a table we had about five trays of food. Everyone started chowing down, "I'll pay" I offered. Max narrowed her eyebrows, "how"? I just handed the money or my card to the cashier and ignored Max's question. Everyone was eating except for me, I wasn't hungry just thirsty, so I just drank soda, "Serenity". Iggy's tone made me look at him, "eat, you paid for it". I shook my head, "not hungry" I said.

"Serenity" he is voice was angry now, "really, Iggy, not hungry".

"Fine" he grumbled out, and went back to eating. I kept my eyes down throughout the meal, not saying much do anyone. Nudge complained she wanted to sleep in a cozy bed, "no, Nudge remember what happen last time"?

"Okay" but she wasn't satisfied with it. We went down n alley after we left and took flight, after awhile Max banked down into a clearing. Guess this where were staying? Everyone made camp, I started the fire again and helped keep it going, Not saying much, "What's wrong"? Iggy came down sit next me. I shrug; you could do that now since he can see. He put his hand on my shoulder turning me around, "what's wrong"?

"nothing, just tired I guess".

"See, I told you, you should of ate something". I just flashed him a glare, "that's not the problem" I said.  
"Then what is", I shook my head, "nothing". Gassy must of overheard us cause he came over and asked, "hey, can you show me those moves again" he said softly. I nodded and went over a little way from the site.

_Wanna hear what their saying about you?_

_Who?_

_Max and Fang_

_Not really _

_Aren't just a little bit, curious?_

_Not now_

_Okay maybe later,_

"Kay, Gassy first you have to do a back-flip" I don't him. "Like this"? He was bending he back backwards, but it wasn't a back flip. "Here" I showed him a demonstration and he nodded, coping me, he performed it. "Good job, Gassy" I smiled at him and then ruffled his hair, but for a long moment I just took stray strands of his hair out if eyes, before I realized what I was doing, "sorry, lets do something else now".

"Hey, it's okay I didn't mind" I turned and smiled, "I used to have a younger brother, Gassy. I used to play with his hair you know to calm him down after any test he's gone through and he'd go right to sleep".

"What happened to him"?

"He died"

Gassy was quiet for a moment, "all right, now after the back flip…" I showed him some pretty useful moves to use in fight, he would trip over himself sometimes and he get frustrated, but when I went to ruffle his hair, he got all happy again, ready to take on the next challenge, "Don't rush yourself Gassy. Pace yourself" I tried to encourage him. When Max got back from gathering more wood, she saw us she came over and asked what we were doing. "Just showing me some sweet moves, Max" Gassy said, "you should ask Serenity to teach you, she knows some cool stuff".

"I don't need to learn how to fight" she grumbled, Gassy shrugged went back to the campsite, Max turned and frowned at me. I tried to give her tentative smile, but her eyes only narrowed. I went back to the campsite, without even looking at her. After everyone was around the campsite, Max told everyone to get some shut eye. "I'll take first watch" I volunteered, but Fang got up and shook is head, mumbling, "I'll do it".

"That's okay, Fang got first dibs, anyway" Max said rudely. I shrugged, I pulled out one of my many blankets and wrapped around myself. Iggy didn't come and lay down next to me.

**************************************************************************************************************

I woke in the middle of the night to hear someone shivering, they were making little noises. I open my eyes to identify them, and I found out it was Gassy. He was shaking just little maybe having a bad dream. He was curled into a tight ball, his arms wrapped around himself. Looking around the campsite, everyone was asleep, except for Fang who watching in the distance. He didn't even notice Gassy's shivering. I got up and removed the blankets from me and went to Gassy's side. I took of my blanket and wrapped it around his shivering form, tucking it in all the right places. I placed my hand on his forehead, he was having a slight fever nothing more. I stroked his hair, murmuring okay's and shushing him back to sleep, after awhile the shivering lessen and he fell into a deep sleep, his breathing deep and heavy. I gave him a kissed on the forehead and went back to my resting place. I could feel pair of eyes on me, and I didn't to look up to see you they belonged to. I wrapped myself into tight ball and let the warmth wash through me to keep me from getting cold.

Max woke us all up again, and Gassy came trotting over, "Did you put this on me last night"? he asked.

"Yeah, you were shivering, so I thought…". He smiled, "thanks that was nice of you". "No problem" and handed my blanket back, I folded it up and stuffed it into my pack. While we were cleaning up, I heard the distant sound of buzzing.

Must have a bee's nest nearby.

_In early spring, dear? _Chaos asked me. She was right; it was only early spring, too early for bees and birds to come out. That's when I realized that sound wasn't bee's, but Flyboys.

Maybe thousands of them filled the sky, making everything black. "All right you guys, get ready" Max yelled. Everyone was preparing for a big fight. I could see Max's face with worry written all over her face, Fang's jaw tighten as he pulled out another switchblade. Jeez, how many knives does this kid have. Iggy's hands balled up into fists, and everyone else looked scared.

Turning my attention back on them, I thought it would be a good time to test out my new wings. _Yes _ Chaos said with glee, _lets test them out, throw some fireballs at them_.

_Fireballs? _I asked her. _Ooooh, your no fun just give a try, it should all be instinct, you'll know what to do. _

I started flapping my wings, on 'instinct' and I felt them harden to sharp points. Little embers of flames spews from them, flickering like candles in the wind, I began to take flight and with one flap of my wings a gigantic streams of fire spewed where my wings extended in front of me. It knocked out about thirty flyboys in the process, incinerating them to nothing.

_Cool _ I thought.

_Very _Chaos agreed.

I flapped my wings again; an out came a flamethrower of flames. Iggy and Gassy began throwing bombs left and right, which sort of threw of my flight pattern. I started fighting the old-fashioned away, with punches and kicks engulfed in flames as I hit each flyboy. I went left and right, one after another then I felt something stab my shoulder, causing one wing to droop down. I turned to face my attacker, when everything froze.

My face.

My heart.

Even my fire went out immediately.

Chaos was very quiet in my head.

"Brother"? I whispered.

His brown eyes were dead, void of all emotion whatsoever, his dark brown hair was in disarray dead like him. His was very pale, he had bags under his eyes, his clothes were wrinkled and messed up; just how I left him.

"Sister", he said with no feeling in his voice, his wings his only thing showing that's he had life in him.

"Well, you sing to me", my brother from the dead asked me.

_Arn_


	10. Seperated

**My writers block went away, I wasn't really planning on bringing her brother back, but it happen. So enjoy! Maybe**

I could only stare at him, I couldn't move. I should be relieved he's alive, but something's wrong. His eyes dead, void of all emotion. He's just a shell with my brother's face. I could of cried right there, I could of ran into him and embraced him, kissed his cheeks and forehead, but I didn't. Seeing his dead face once again, brought only emptiness in me.

When he got scared, if comforting and hugs didn't work, I would sing to him. I wasn't the best singer, but my brother said otherwise. It lulled him to sleep, taking away pain and nightmares. Like my music.

I flew there with only one wing holding me in the air, I could feel the blood dripping down my back to my arm, but it didn't faze me. I felt something very hard make contact with my face, snapping my face sideways, I could feel myself plummeting to the ground, falling, falling faster and swifter. I stole a glance at my brother he didn't even notice…or care. He was just…dispassionate, nothing, a lifeless puppet with my brother's face. Then, why was I unable to fight back?

I gathered myself and started flapping with my other wing and was airborne once again. When I tried flapping the other, a lance of pain shot up my back to my arm, by the time I got back into the fight, my brother was gone. I couldn't see him anywhere. The flock were still fighting holding their own, I was about to create another comet of fire, when Chaos spoke up,

_Won't work_.

_Why? _

_Your wings generate and carry your heat together to create that massive flamethrower, with one wing out of commission, only half of the energy will be expelled, which won't do much, when your at half power. So save your strength and try a new tactic._

_Thanks_

_Don't, _was all she said.

I searched frantically for my brother, punching, singeing, and incinerating flyboy after flyboy, but I couldn't find him anywhere. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me?

_No, that was him_

Okay, but then where is he?

Just then something rammed into me, knocking me it another body, causing us both to hit a tree.

"Damn it, watch where you going". It was Fang.

We've both slid to the ground by that time, and he was still holding his knife, pointed in my direction by his side. "Just you and me" he said. I just gaped at him, "sorry" I mumbled out, and I was about to make a dash for the flyboys, when he grabbed me by the shirt collar flinging me to the ground. "Hey, what are-"

The knife was at my throat, he was on top of me pinning me down. My arms pinned at my sides by his thighs, his other hand was holding one shoulder down, the other the knife at the base of my throat one wrong move, and I could slice my own throat.

"What are doing"? I asked him, is he being controlled somehow?

_No, his mind is his own. _

I was beginning to wonder how she knew so much and I didn't _Eraser instinct _that sounded smug.

"Ending this"

"What are talking about, we need to go back, the floc-"

"Don't talk to me like you know them, they may not be able to see, but I do. Everything you do…I just know".

"Wha-"

"You're the enemy" he finally said, "a risk for the flock, an endangerment".

"Don't do this Fang", he pressed the knife closer to my throat.

"Your wrong Fang", then I heated my entire body to dull a glow, just enough to burn him and get him off me. I stood up quickly wiping blood from my throat. Then, he charged at me, with only wing I decided to save my strength and fight on land. Then, he just disappeared.

I looked around frantically, no Fang. This is a problem. Come to think of it I didn't ask any of the Flock members if they have any skills, I figure that was there business and/or privacy. Guess, I should of asked them now. I felt something fall heavily on my back.

It was Fang's entire body, "the flock" I cried out.

"They can handle it, but you won't". He took my hair thrusting my head up, pulling it back and exposing my throat so he could get another good slice at it. I ignited my one good wing, and he rolled off before he could…kill me and before he could be burned.

It was just me and him, panting and sweating. The flock was probably totally unaware of what's was going on. I looked up in the sky to see how everyone was doing. They were holding there own; good.

By the time, I looked back toward Fang he was right there, and he punched me straight in the face, snapping my head sharply to right. I tasted blood, as I laid there panting. I struggled to get up, but Fang just pulled my hair turning my head toward him. He uppercut me in the jaw cracking my head on nearby tree, stars began to dance in front my eyes. I could feel blood pouring from noise and mouth, maybe my forehead. He was about to hit me again when I ducked, causing him to hit the tree with his knuckles. He cursed, but went for my stomach with is foot. I melted the ground beneath me, not getting very far as I ended up just behind him. He kicked me in the chest, I heard a crack, probably breaking a rib or two. I laid there gasping for air by this time, wondering why Chaos didn't intervene.

_I'm curious how this will play out _ she said simply.

I sensed him coming as his boot came in contact with my stomach causing me to flop over on my back and cough up more blood. This really wasn't helping my whole damaged wing situation. He started dragging me by the hair again, picking my head up and ramming my head into a tree, once…twice…three times, then he dropped me. I just laid there limp and lifeless, I might have concussion, might. I looked up at Fang in disbelief, how could he do this?

Then I remembered it was to protect to flock, and I was just an wanted guest. He just stood there looking down at me, panting. Probably waiting for me to slip into consciousness or die, then something black swung out and hit Fang in the head. I followed the direction in which his body flew, and heard his head crack against the tree with a deafening sound. Like an egg cracking or an ice thawing out during spring. The crack didn't sound good. He slid further down the tree and sat their motionless, with his eyes closed and head sagged against his chest. He was very still.

I looked for the figure that it hit him and my breath got lost in my throat, "brother" I croaked out. He went from looking at Fang to me, with those emotionless eyes again. Did he remember me?

"It's me Serenity, don't you remember" I asked him between breaths, he just stared. "Why did you do that?" I asked him. He cocked his head to the side, "was he not hurting you"? Even his voice sounded dead, different, _was he not_, words I've never heard him even speak. He held a hand out to me, I took it. Maybe he did remember me.

"Are you ready to go back to the school" he asked. Okay, maybe not. I kneeled before him which took some effort. I took his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "It's me Aric, don't you remember".

"Yes"

Hugging him tightly to me, I whispered, "I'm sorry, so sorry, didn't mean for it to happen".

"That doesn't matter now, all that matters is that you come back to the school, with us". I pulled away and just stared at the thing with my brother's face and that produced the same exact sounds from its mouth. "Oh, Aric what have they've done to you"? I asked him stroking his cheek.

"Nothing". He simply stated. I wasn't expecting an answer back. "You left me for dead, then the school helped me, you left me, now see I what's important".

"I didn't mean to, I thought you were alive. Aric, this is all my fault". I said solemnly. "Yes, now come or physical force will be used.

"My fault" I mumbled out. Then, two flyboys came up from behind latching themselves onto my arms, holding me back. "It's in the past, those incidents are no longer significant" Aric said, "your life however is…essential".

Aric, my poor baby wasn't my little brother any more he was just their tool, their weapon to be used at they see fit. They didn't even treat him right. I could tell, by the way his shirt hung loosely and stuck to his thin, frail stomach outlining his ribs, he hasn't eaten regularly. His hair unkempt and his face smudge with dirt, which I wanted so desperately to wipe away with a wet towel.

Fury took over me, like a raging wildfire.

_Yes _I heard Chaos speak with awe and satisfaction; she liked me angry with this she could release the fire to how she saw fit with danger and velocity unseen by man. I practically torched the Flyboys who holding me and my attention went back to my brother. He was stepping away in fear. I knelt to the ground once again, "I won't hurt you" I murmured to him with arms open.

"This is not going according to plan" I heard him whisper. I saw his wings unfurl, his ruffled, ragged, dirty wings. As he took flight into the air, I did not follow; he would just lure me back to the school. I won't fall for that again, however another side of me longed to go after him, even if it involved the school's torture and tests. He was family and all I had left. I couldn't imagine him doing it by himself; I couldn't fathom what he went through during my absence. He was alive that should make me happy, but it didn't, it only made my heart heavier.

My fault, I repeated in my head.

My fault he was like this, in a state of complete emotionless, void.

My fault he was killed then brought back to life by the white coats.

My fault he was alone.

"Fang"! Max's voice cried. I saw her bank and land next to his lifeless form, taking his wrist and checking his pulse. I looked up at the sky, most of flyboys were either gone or in pieces, mostly likely from all of Iggy's bombs.

Her cry brought me back to where I was needed first.

Here, with my flock.

My new family, even if some did not want me.

I rushed to Max's side to help her, trying to push away thoughts of my brother, but the pain still lingered.


	11. Tried

**Anyone besides me hate the story title, I do. Just couldn't come up with anything better. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride, only Aric (pronounced like Eric) and Serenity.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

The flyboys got fewer and fewer with each bomb Iggy or Gassy threw at them. They were just about finishing the last one when I went to Max's side. Her face said worried all over it. Her pupils got larger as her eyes widen, making her look very young. She was touching every part of Fang's face trying to get some reaction from him. She took his face between her hands, "Fang, Fang can you hear me"?

No reaction, "Fang" she yelled desperately. His face was very white, bruises forming underneath them. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was dead.

I put a comforting hand on her wrist, "Max" I said softly. She didn't look away from Fang's face nor remove her hands. I sighed, "Max" I said again, "let me". She didn't say anything, but she gradually pulled her hands away from his face.

"What's going on" Iggy said, jogging up to me, "Get me my back Iggy" I told him. "Serenity" he leaned in close to me, "your head it's blee-".

"Just do it, Iggy" I yelled at him, he deliberately went away to retrieve it. "What happen?" Nudge eyes were all wide with fear, "got thrown into the tree…pretty hard", I told her. "Serenity, your face…" I heard Angel say, I looked directly at her and thought _not now_. She nodded. I felt someone take a hold of my head, Gassy he put his hand on my cheek and caressed it, "you look awful".

Iggy returned with my pack, "here" handing it to me, taking out my first aid kit, some bandages, disinfectant…

_You know what you really need to do, honey, _Chaos said mockingly.

_Shut up, _I thought back.

"Max" I said to her, it was only her and Fang; she was staring at him with some intensity, holding his hand now as her knuckles got white. "Max" I said again, "we need to lay him down, slowly", I told her. She bit her lip and nodded. Getting Fang to lie down was not easy, especially when you were on the verge of unconsciousness yourself. I felt dizzy and nauseated, but I had to stay up right for this last minute, maybe my final task.

I leaned in close to listen for a breath; it was there, but barley. I checked his pulse, like his breathing it was there. "Why are…? Angel began, I shot her a look. She knew that Fang had tried to kill me or convince me to leave by beating the snot out me. Now she was wondering why I was helping him. Here's your answer Angel, he's belongs here not me, he's your brother I can't just leave him die, no matter what he did. People have different ways of dealing with people they don't like, either way I won't have someone die while I was around again.

_Like your brother_? I heard Angel ask me.

_Yes, like my brother_. The day he died, I made vow to not let any family or friends, if I ever got any again, to die while I was around, including the ones that wanted to kill me. Looking at Fang's still form I knew that me and him were very much the same despite the loathing he felt told me.

I checked the back of his head and felt a deep cut in the back, a nasty gash that was pooling blood all over, seeping into the ground and onto my hand. I checked his neck for any broken bones; there was none just a simple skull injury. Only it wasn't really all that simple. Any damage to the skull is dangerous, it could affect the way he spoke, ate, drank, swallowed, breathed, flew, anything. He might be a vegetable, but I knew what I could do make this go away. If my blood could heal blindness, surely it could heal a simple head wound. I elongated my canines, no one seemed aware, all on eyes on Fang and I bit deep into my wrist, tasting the blood pumping into my mouth.

I felt Iggy's hand pull at my wrist, prying my mouth away. "What are you doing"? He asked angrily. "Healing him" and I lifted Fang's head onto my lap, letting as much blood flow into his head as possible.

It wasn't working. The wound it remained open, blood mixing with his only made the blood pool over.

_You need more _Chaos stated, _however anymore and you'll black out_

_I don't care _I thought solemnly, _I have nothing left anyway_

_Well, I do _I could feel my muscles locking into places, freezing me where I sat. _No, you don't _I thought bitterly.

Bringing a shaking wrist to my mouth I bit deep, as blood over-flooded my mouth once again. _You are an ignorant fool._

I could feel dizziness overwhelm again, as well as darkness. Fighting fire with fire, I quickly dowsed her down by focusing on the throbbing, aching pain in my wrist, and felt her fade away.

I jammed my wrist into Fang's mouth, like I did with Iggy rubbed his throat forcing it down. When, I thought he had enough I pulled it away and let the rest flow into the back of his skull.

Rumbling thunder began to echo in the distance as rain poured all around us, however none of were fazed by it. Everyone's eyes were fixed on Fang's still form, waiting for some type of reaction.

Nothing.

No movement.

Oh god, I failed.

Again.

I couldn't save him, like my brother.

Now this family will go through the same thing as I.

The lost of a brother.

Fang was now propped on Max's lap, when she made no movement to take his still form from my lap; I gently lifted him off me and offered him to Max.

She took at him and looked into my eyes, seeing the tears in mine, her's began to water too. She was removing leaves, twigs, and dirt from his hair. Moving some his hair away his forehead and face, and just his face between her hands she put her forehead next Fang's and cried silently.

"I'm sorry, Max". I whispered. She didn't say anything nor looked at me just nodded. Iggy pulled me from behind with his arms around me, just holding me and stroking my hair.

Then, I heard a moan and everyone's head snapped into Fang's direction. His eyes fluttered open, looking around for moment, "Oh, Fang your okay", Max took Fang's head and held it closer to her, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Ow, Max you hurting me". He muttered out.

"Oh, sorry" she pulled gently away but she was still holding his head. "Where is she"? Fang asked, causing everyone to jump. "Did I get her"? he asked. Iggy narrowed his eyes and looked from me to the Fang, he then noticed the knife marks on my throat. I interrupted Iggy before he guessed right, "Yes, you did. Nice team work". I smiled to add to the affect, but he just glared at me.

"What happen?" Fang asked Max, "Well Serenity says you got knock into a tree" she knocked her fist to her head playfully and smile, "then she cut open both her wrists and gave as much as blood as possible to you", said Max. She turned his head to the side to inspect the wound, "it's healing all by itself" she said in astonishment.

"Let me look, let me look" said Gassy, everyone was crowding around Fang and Max to see the miracle work of my blood. "Eww, that must taste awful uh, Fang? I mean it's blood and eww it 's allll over and blood taste so bad or does it taste good, I mean what kind of blood taste good, I don't know any so do you feel well enough to fly or are ya still woozy cause this blood would make me woozy too, I mean ew it's like all over".

"Nudge"! Everyone yelled her, except for me, I was about to black out with all these dots in front of my eyes. "It tastes spicy 'n sweet" Fang croaked out. Max didn't take her eyes off Fang but she said, "Thank you Serenity, I don't know what I would of done without your hel-. Serenity? Serenity!"

She was calling out to me, my name over and over again.

So were the others, but I was falling, fast.

Falling into the dark.

Falling into oblivion.

Falling forever and I don't remember if I stopped or when I hit the ground.


	12. Collapsed

**This is Iggy's Pov, since Serenity is…well read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, wish I did though **

**Reviews are appreciated, lol 'why so serious'**

**Author's Note: This may be my last chapter for this story since I haven't gotten any review or anything, so I'm just wasting my time with this and I'm going to go onto another…just kidding, okay probably not funny I know I have some fans with my hit/vistor list, just REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!!!! I couldn't stop this story even if I wanted to, I'm having too much fun with it, however if comes to point where I'm all out of idea I might have to end it quickly or stop till I get some ideas. Anywho, enjoy…maybe for anyone who's out there.**

**Oh, yeah I know Fang when I little overboard, but it's my story so there…**

When I smelled blood in the air, my first instinct was to go to Serenity.

Serenity. Ever since she enter into the flock's lives she's been nothing but giving.

She taught Gassy, how to fight and soothed him, despite Max's glares and well…temper.

She didn't get into Max's face or anything she just…accepted it. I think she knew that was Max getting jealously, she didn't want to look like she was taking the flock away from her. She just wanted to be accepted; I think and tried to prevent as many fights as possible.

When she's with Nudge she actually listens to what she has to say, when one of us would of said 'shut up' by the third line.

And Angel, she can be annoying with that whole mind-reading thing, but Serenity was impressed and didn't seem to mind having her thoughts invaded, tickling her like some big sister.

Even with Fang, I know he's been giving her hard time, with his stare downs and watching her like she going to pull a mike out and say, "get them".

Then there was me, she gave me the best thing of all; my sight when she plunged her thumbs to my eyeballs I thought she was trying to kill me, but then I…could see everything. I could see my family; they looked so different, older, and mature. But, I got to see them again. I got to see again. Then, I searched for the face I've been dying to see the minute I heard her frail voice in the cages.

Serenity. Looking at me with such love and compassion in her eyes, her beautiful eyes, her soft pale skin and soft hair, she said she wasn't attractive or beautiful, not some ho model. I really didn't care, I mean I can't see. She said she was just ordinary when she was describing herself back at the school.

She lied.

She was the most beautifully creature I've ever seen, her long flowing hair extending to her shoulders, her gentle deep eyes, there was nothing unattractive about her at all.

Then, I kissed full on lips and I knew I loved her. She was everything that distracted us from our mission, whatever it is; find our parents, save the world, whatever. She didn't return it at first, but her lips soften and kissed me back passionately.

But now, when she bit into her wrist and all the blood, I couldn't take it anymore. She needed to stop giving; she needed to be given something back for all of her kindness. She just shrugged me off though, her eyes there was fire in them. Not like the ones she created, but determination. Determined to save Fang despite what Max and Fang think of her.

When I thought it wasn't working I felt a twang in my heart, like someone put a bomb in me and blew up from the outside. Max would never be the same if she lost him, and I know Serenity can't bear sadness. I saw in her eyes when she was fighting several flyboys. Then, she stopped when she saw one; a boy about Gassy's age. Her face was something I would never forget, like she set herself on fire. It was the deepest type of agony I've ever seen. Her entire face got darker, her eyes drooped and darkness was under eyes. She didn't cry, it was like she was frozen, empty.

Then, she was knocked to the ground by a flyboy; she didn't even see it coming too memorized by that boy's face. I tried going after her, but there were too many flyboys.

By the time me and Gassy cleared out most of them, I saw Max with Fang, and Fang wasn't moving. I looked at Serenity to see how she fared and her face made my heart blow up again. Her face, her beautiful face was bloody. I could just see where the bruises were beginning to form. Some on her arms, but most on her face, she wasn't taking care of herself she was looking at Fang with such sadness. "Get me my pack, Iggy" was all she said, "your head is blee".

"Just do it", she yelled, I jumped a little and went to retrieve it. I thought she was going to heal herself when took all those medical crap out, but no she went for Fang and only Fang.

She was checking him like doctor. Where'd she learn all this stuff? Maybe just learned it herself, with being on her own and all. Her whole body seemed to freeze when she got to his head and then bit into her wrist, I tried to stop her but she kept going.

How much blood can she lose and still remain conscious? She kept going at though, pouring some into his head. No one else was really looking at her, only me, everyone else were locked onto his still form. She noticed that it wasn't working; she went for her other wrist and applied it to his mouth and some to his head. I would try to stop her, but I think she was just as lost as the rest of the Flock, her mind only on Fang.

She pulled away and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

It wasn't working Fang wasn't moving nor reacting to Serenity's miracle blood.

It started to rain and I thought I saw rain dripping down her face when I realized it was tears. She whispered, 'I'm sorry' to Max and offered his limp form to her. Max stared at Fang then to Serenity, something flickered across Max's eyes and then they began to water too.

Fang was dead. My brother, even Serenity couldn't bring him back.

I pulled Serenity close to me, breathing down her neck and stroking her. She felt limp to me, dead again like she when she lost her wings. She didn't return the embrace, didn't bring her arms to mine or stroke them, she just…sat there limp, like some rag doll, like the fight was drain from her.

Even though Fang was dead, I was glad that she was alive. Is that sick? To be happy that a complete stranger is alive, but not my brother, no Serenity is no stranger she is just as much as a member as this flock as anyone else. Her love has proven that many times, despite what the others think.

Then, a moan brought my head up to Fang's direction. His eyes fluttered and he looked intently at Max. He was alive, that made my heart beat again. The bomb inside me must have been a dud. Max asked if he was okay, squeezing his head, that didn't help him as he winced in pain. When Max realized what she was doing she loosened her hold, but didn't let go.

That's when Fang asked Max that brought light to this scene, "Where is she"? At first, I thought he was talking about a flyboy, maybe there's flygirls too. "Did I get her"? Get who? I looked down at Serenity then at Fang where the knife laid coated finely with blood, next to him. On Serenity's neck were thin red cuts, which could have only been done by a knife. But, Serenity interrupted before I could speak, "Yes, you did. Great team work". She smiled at him too, oh good their working together. I saw out of the corner of my eye Angel shake her head.

Or maybe…

Fang asked what happened, while Max gave him a brief summary of his injuries, then turning his head her eyes widen in astonishment, saying the wounds are healing causing everyone to jump up to see. It's not everyday you see flesh coming together. I swiftly removed my arms from Serenity and took a look at Fang's injury. If Serenity can hold on this long, I'm sure she'll be fine for a couple seconds without me there.

Sure enough Fang's head wound was pulling itself together.

Amazing, It was kind of gross at first with string cheese-like flesh criss-crossing each other, bringing the wound closer together, sealing the blood in and smoothing the wound over.

Fang glanced back at Max face and returned her smile, Nudge began some rant about how gross the blood is, asking how it tastes and what it feels like. She was totally disgusted by it, and then we had to tell her to shut up.

She did. Fang then states the blood tastes sweet and spicy, just how I thought it tasted. Max didn't take her eyes off Fang, nor did I, I just couldn't believe we've survived again, we all made it.

Max said," Thank you Serenity, I don't know what I would of done without your hel-. Serenity? Serenity!"

That caused me to snap my attention back to Serenity, when she didn't respond to her name the first time I knew something was wrong. Why did I leave her side?

I turned to look at her and saw her body falling sideways to the ground landing in a heap, her eyes fluttering closed. Her soft brown hair spilling all around her like fine silk covering her shoulders, she just laid there not moving. I got up so quickly, I didn't remember how it happened. I turned her over gently removing hair from her soft face, that was covered in sweated and blood. Laying her gently on the ground, I placed my hands on either side of her face. "Serenity"! I was calling her desperately to wake her up. I felt something wet around me knees, blood, her blood, everywhere. Her eyes were rolling back in her head, she was trying to speak, but blood only spluttered out as she made gurgle noises. "Serenity, what…"

"Fum 'm bruer" she said spoke between breathes

"What" I asked her. She repeated, but I didn't understand. "She said, find my brother". Angel whispered to me. Great, now she's thinking incoherently. Then, Serenity chest was falling up and down fast; she extended one of her arm to her pack. I made a grab for it, "what do you need, Serenity" calling her back to me. Her eyes were just roaming around not looking at anything particularly, but I saw mostly white in here eyes. "Mor'phee" she said breathlessly. I guessing that met morphine; I found the only syringe and brought it out causing to me tremble in fear. She patted her thigh indicating where to stab it in. Her thigh was also bleeding almost all the way around, I couldn't move I just stared at the syringe trying to figure out what to do.

Needles. I hate them, we all do. I'm surprised Serenity is brave enough to stab herself with it. Her back arched off the ground as her head began rolling to the side, where it flopped the other way, she moaned out again bringing me to my senses. I drove it into her thigh, and almost instantly her breath got deeper and her body relaxed. I breathed out a sigh of relief; I then took her head between my hands, expecting the damage turning her head I could see her hair was just covered in blood. It was just one big gush of blood of hair. When, I removed my hands, blood went with them; I tried to cleaning it away with some towels that I also found inside her back. This girl thought of everything.

I lifted her shirt to inspect further damage done to her, I sucked in a deep breath. Her stomach was blotched in even deeper, black bruises then her face. Then, I saw it.

I white, solid object protruding out of her the side of her chest, and somehow she got kicked so hard that it popped one of her ribs out through the skin. This wasn't good.

Why would she do this if she knew she was in such bad condition? She's going to bleed death, "Gassy", I called him, "bring me lots of bandages, a needle, thread, got it?" He came up to me, then said,"yep".

I looked at her thigh, I didn't want to invade her privacy by pulling her pants off, so I took the knife that was still next to Fang and Max's bodies and used to cut away at her jeans. The rest of the flock was staring at us in mock horror of what they saw. They've never seen so much blood come out of one person before, this doesn't even compare to Fang's injuries when we had to take him to the hospital.

Gassy came up beside me again brining all the things I requested. Gassy stroked Serenity's cheek, "she's going to be okay, right Iggy". Is voice cracked and squeaked, he was scared like me. "I don't know" I whispered truthfully.

I started working on the injuries I knew I could fix, I stitched her wrists as carefully, quickly, and elegantly as possible, preventing from any more blood from seeping from her wounds. I cleaned her face up around the nose, forehead, cheek…oh god it was everywhere. She was beaten badly, this was horrible. "Let me" Gassy said, I handed him the rag and began working on the rest of her injuries. He cleaned her face and tried to do her head too, good four hands are better than two. I tearing at her jeans I spread open the cloth, pulling it apart. I tightly wrapped several bandages around her thigh, after I sew that up to. Some these wounds just barely made it to the muscle layers, they were so close. Next, was her…her chest, the protruding bone sticking out. I didn't know what to, snap back into place, cut it off, I was stumped. I didn't know what do.

What…what do I do?

"Iggy", Gassy's voice was scared again, "wha what's wrong"?

"I…I don't know…what to do".

"What do you mean"? His voice held sorrow in them, I indicated with my finger at the bone," what do I do…I-"

Max came up beside me, placing a tender hand on my shoulder, "try…try using some of the blood that's on the ground to…maybe heal it like with Fang", she said quietly. Her face was intent, determined on Serenity's face. I nodded, using two fingers; I dipped them into the pool of blood around me and began rubbing it on her bone, which was just under her bra strap.

It wasn't working either. I sighed and looked at Max for any leadership help or something her lips were pressed tightly into a thin line. "You could…" she trailed off she didn't know either, "you can…I don't know".

I decided to do the unthinkable, I was going to snap it back, but god she's going to scream bloody murder, it's going to hurt like hell.

Placing my hands on either side of chest on the bone the one on her chest, I could just feel the soft dip of where her breast rose. The bone was just sticking out of her side, she might be bleeding internally. In one quick motion, I heard the deafening snap of the bone moving back into place.

Serenity did not stir; her eyes scrunched up for a minute but relaxed instantly. I began stripping my shirt off, I was all out of bandages, cutting them up into strips I wrapped them snuggly around her chest. I needed more, Gassy then took off his shirt his well, I smiled and added the extra layer around her chest and abdominal. I moved to where Gassy was, by her head, still with the cloth in his hand, I took it from him and propped her head on my lap removing anymore dirt, grime, blood that was left on her, which was still a lot. Her hair seemed to be just washed in blood, I tried to get it off as best as I could, but more blood just dampened the towel. I began stroking her hair, brushing it out of her face and rubbing her cheeks and chin again and again trying to get some reaction from her, she wasn't moving and didn't move for awhile.

*******************************************************************************************************

"What happened"? I asked, "Fang, you were with her, what happened"? I asked again.

"I…" he began then stopped, "did you have anything to do this"? I asked him as I continued to stroke her face.

He was silent, that caused me to look up at him. He was sitting up now; everyone else began to make camp for tonight. He was staring intently at Serenity's limp form, I just glared back.

He didn't answer my question, just continued to stare at Serenity.

"Fang", I yelled practically, his eyes flashed to mine his eyes were dark and dangerous, "What" he spat.

"Did you have anything to do with"? I asked him again.

He open his mouth to speak, when I felt the violent shivering in my arms.

Serenity. She was shaking having a seizure or was cold, I don't know.

I just didn't know anymore.

Who were friends?

Who were my allies?

My enemies

And who was responsible for this.

Serenity's cold limps form, I could feel it with each stroke I touched her face, her body seemed to drop a degree in temperature, I've wrapped in her body in all of her blankets, which was five, and held by the fire, but not even my touch could stop her heal or save her.

Her fire was going out, like the flicker of an ember on candle.

I just didn't know what do.

I was lost

I was…blind again.

I felt like couldn't see anymore, just light haze was cloudy my eyes.

And if Serenity dies I think I'll be lost forever.


	13. Dowsed

**Kay, back to Serenity's POV, by the way I just came up with a bunch of great ideas for this story, last night while in the tub, yeah I know I take baths…anywho get ready for this to get better…**

**Oh, I REALLY WOULD like some reviews, please, please, please**

**Serenity POV…**

The first thing I was aware of was that I was cold, which isn't unusual for me cause I get cold real easily. However, this was different, I could tell. Using my others sense to feel around me, I was aware that I was wrapped in blankets, my blankets and next to a warm fire.

It was night; I could detect just the hint of someone breathing nearby. My eyes flutter open, revealing Iggy with a concern expression on his face. His head tilted, when he was always concerned and worried about something, but in his eyes there was something like anger.

What could he possibly be mad about?

"Are you all right"? He asks, I just blinked and looked at him in confusion. Then, I started shivering again; my whole body frame was shaking. I let out a breath as I shivered once more and my head flopped to the side. I was aware I was still shaking, as Iggy took hold of my shoulders and propped me onto his lap, stroking me hair again.

"What's wrong"?

"I..I…j-j-just…s-s-s-sss-ss—so-c-c-ccold, an-and-I-I-don-don't-kn-no-know, w-w-why" I said between my chattered teeth. I tried concentrating, searching for my flame, my fire to warm me up, but I-

I couldn't find it; it was like it wasn't there. I tried again, and I couldn't detect and flame, couldn't generate even a spark.

I must be in really bad shape. If I move around, get the blood pumping maybe my fire will spark back to life.

Looking around the campsite, I noticed Fang, I shivered again, but not from the cold. I let my eyes glide over to the rest of the flock, Max was next Fang looking just intently as he was. Angel was sound asleep with Total curled up next to her.

Wish I was warm, Gassy was up though his eye filled with tears and Nudge was holding his hand or holding him back, I don't know which.

He bounded up to me, collapsing by my side as he took my hand and held it to his face. I shivered again from the contact, "sorry, sorry" he said, "how you feeling"? Gassy asked.

"C—cold" I stammered out.

"Scared us for minute" Max said, but she didn't sound honest. "Oh, Serenity you had just as much blood as Fang had at one time, it was all over I thought you weren't going to make it, we all were so worried. I mean you had blood all over you face, arms, yuck and nasty then you start-"

"Nudge" I croaked out, the only word coming out clearly. She shut up, but blinked and looked down hurt. Everyone's eyes were on me, I could feel it.

I haven't told Nudge to be quiet yet till now, well whatever.

I quickly changed the subject.

"w-why are y-y-y-you and G-g-gassy n-n-not w-w-earing shirts". Iggy's mouth quirked a little, but it didn't reach his eyes,

"Well, we ran out of bandages so we ended up using our shirts as strips" Gazzy answered, when Iggy made no effort in answering. He was staring at my face.

Hard.

"What ha-ha-happened"? I whispered, looking at no one. "That's what I was thinking" I heard Iggy muttered, I turned my gaze back at him, "wha-wha d-d-do- you m-m-m-mean"?  
"Don't play dumb with me, Serenity", Iggy said in frustration, "you almost died all that blood, why didn't you say anything".

I could he tell he was scared, not angry at me, just sacred that he couldn't of lost me. I had to look away again, "I-I-I I'm s-s-s-s-sorry".

"What are your sorry for", he was still mad. I looked back at him, pleading with my face to stop getting madder and madder. When looked down at me his face relaxed and told me where I got injured the most. Bruises on arms, yep I could feel the sharp throbs all over my arms, a gash on my thigh, a laceration of a bone sticking out of my side, and a massive head wound with a lot of blood. I dragged one hand to my head, it felt a sticky, gooey, and it hurt.

"What happened, Serenity"? He asked me again, he used a softer tone. I looked at Fang, for help but his jaw was set he wasn't saying anything. Then, I looked back at Iggy, "is th-there a l-lake n-n-nearby"? I asked him, before he could ask why I said, "c-cc-cuz I wanna cle-clean myself up first, if that's o-kay".

He hesistated at first, but said "Sure" He removed himself from under me gently, he was about to help me up, but I ignore it. I think he figured I was going to tell him what happened, once we were alone, but I wasn't.

Slipping one arm from the wrapped blankets, I dragged myself out of them and stood up trembling. I almost fell over, but Iggy grabbed my forearm to steady me, and then put my arm around his neck, "be back in minute" He said.

****************************************************************************************************8

We flew for a long time in silence, not saying anything. He didn't carry me either, I couldn't tell if he was still mad or he didn't know what to say. Eventually, I spotted a lake, indicating below he nodded and descended to the shore.

The moon was reflecting off the water shining brightly, that you could see everything even Iggy, who was still shirtless. To be honest he looked great, he was thin but we're all thin. You could just see where his scars laid and muscles rippled when he used them. I quickly turned away hiding my flushed face. I began shivering again, but then two warm hands began warming my shoulders, I moaned in pain, "sorry" Iggy whispered and removed his hands.

I made my way into the water till it was up to my knees, the water only made me colder. "Well" Iggy began, "you going to get in"?

I shrugged and turned to see him leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. "um" I could feel my face get redder, thank god it was night.

"What"? He asked.

"Well…could you help me…my arms hurt" I said. At first, he didn't say anything for awhile that I had to look at him. He strode toward me as I the water slosh around him. "You want…me to…undress you"? He asked.

"Yeah" I said peeved, "but don't get any ideas, just look at my face, got it".

"Sure, sure" he said he didn't sound honest. "Uh…arms up" I nodded; he was still looking at my face. I struggled to put my arms above my head, but warms fingers interlaced with my mind bringing my hands above my head slowly. Then, they disappeared.

I felt my shirt being pulled off, slowly I could also feel blood and skin ripping, I moaned again in pain, "sorry" he murmured. When, it was finally passed my head, I bent my body towards him to give him more help. Then, it finally came off. "Thanks" I mumble out. He was only looking at my face, good I hope he wasn't getting any ideas.

"Now my…"

"your pants" Iggy finished for me, "yeah", he began unbuttoning fiddling with the button and zipper, and pulled them down with slow tug at a time, one at the left then the right, then the left then the right again. Finally, they were down to my ankles soaked in water, didn't matter anyway they were dirty. I was not standing in nothing, but a black bra and underwear, Iggy was holding onto my dirty cloth in his hand, still looking at me. "Okay, I think I can manage. Now turn around".

"Kay" he smiled and turned around back to the tree where he placed my clothes beside it. He didn't turn; I waited a few minutes before cleaning myself, waiting for him to turn. When he didn't I knelt into the water and began scrubbing blood and grime from my arms, then my stomach it was wrapped snuggly in cloth, which would have to come off. I undid it, and noticed a lump sticking out my side, it was red and blue, but just a lump.

Remember, how fast I heal, well yeah the skin either grew over the wound or something, but the rib was probably still cracked, sharp and jagged, ready to penetrate my skin again with any wrong movement.

I then lay back trying to rinse out all the blood from hair, scrubbing my scalp which only made me wince in pain. I stood up when I figured my hair was blood-free as it was going to get. I tighten my hair at the end, to get the water out which only hurt my scalp even more, as groaned in pain.

That's when I felt two warms encircle my waist, pulling me closer to his chest. I wasn't shaking as much, but was still cold. I could feel Iggy's warm breathe on my neck as he nuzzled it. "Oh, Serenity" he whispered, I moaned again as he pulled my tighter towards him. The slightest touches made my entire body ache. However, he must of took my moan in a different way because he began, gliding his fingers from my waist to my sides then my wrist to my shoulders. His hands traveled to my back to where my wings were and then where my bra was clasped together. I felt him fiddle with it, trying to get unhooked.

"Iggy, please"  
He started to pulling the straps of my shoulders, so they hung from my forearms. "Iggy" I breathed out. He kept going though, "Iggy, enough" I shouted him and he pulled away. I took my straps and placed them back on my shoulders, he stepped back as I turned to look at him, "I'm…sorry, Serenity" he said. He was staring at the water intently, "Iggy" I sighed, "I'm…I'm just not ready, okay I've been through this before" I looked away and rubbed my arms. "It didn't work out and we…we didn't do anything, it's just I don't want to get hurt again".

"But, I would never hurt you"

I smiled at him, "maybe, but for now I'm not ready. It's not you, okay".

"Like, I haven't heard that one before".

I sighed again, "could you just get me my clothes and my pack Iggy, I'm kind of cold".

He didn't look at me, only nodded and flew away.

I hope I didn't ruin anything with him. I mean I really liked him. He was great, caring, but so was the first one.

It took about 15 minutes to get to the lake we found, so it shouldn't take long for him to get back. While I was waited, I went to gather my clothes that were still lying next to the tree. I thought about heating them, when I realized I couldn't find my flame.

Anywhere.

I searched frantically, thinking of all things warm like the sun, lava, fire.

Fire, fire, fire, fire,

Where was it? Maybe I hit my head so hard it left my paralyzed from generating flames. I shuddered at the thought. Another thing, Chaos I couldn't detect her in my head. She hasn't said anything either, which she usually does.

Where is she?

I was beginning to pull my shirt over my head with shaking, shivering fingers when I heard I twig snap and a distant flap of wings.

"Iggy"? I called out to him

I heard the rustle of leaves close by and stood up, looking into the darkness at nothing. Then, I saw him appear, I began to tremble involuntarily, backing away in fear, my eyes widen terror. How did he…what was he doing here?

His dark eyes held a glint of something in it, I don't know maybe anger.

His face was covered with his dark hair almost over his eyes, one hand in his pocket, his dark wings out; beautiful, dark, deadly, handsome.

Just like him.

"Why didn't you tell?" He asked me.

I began stepping backwards, but each step backwards I took, he took one forehead. He asked again, "why"?

I finally stopping backing up as I felt my back make contact with bark, a tree. He was close now within personal space distant. He was about cup my jaw, but I flinched so he backed off. "Why"? He asked again, eyes narrowed.

I was still trembling which he seemed to notice as he looked me up and down, I was still pantless, "do you fear me, now"?

He took it away.

He took away my fire.

Now I know for certain, that he took it away, because right I need it desperately and on instinct it's supposed to protect me and right now it's not.

"Wh-"

"Because I'm not like you", I whispered. He blinked, his mouth hung open, "wha-"

"I'm…not like you" I sunk to the ground and just sat there with knees close to my chest, "your right, Fang, I don't belong with the flock, I'm not-" I narrowed my eyes, "like you guys, besides," I smiled up at him, "you were only protecting the flock anyway." I shrugged and rested my head on my knees, he didn't say anything for awhile, "So…are you going to kill me now"? I asked him.

I had to look up now, waiting for that death blow. No one would know. I'm all by myself in the woods alone, a pretty good place to get killed at.

"No" he finally said.

"How come, not much threat now,uh?"

"No" he said again, he looked away, "I don't…I don't know why you didn't tell, you could of, I probably would of got kicked out".

"I doubt it".

"Iggy would be pretty pissed".

"He would of gotten over it, I'm nothing special anyway" I shrugged, remembering Iggy's face when I turned him down.

He knelt in front of me and reached for my face again, taking it between his hands so I was forced to look at him, I didn't flinch this time "is that what you think"? He asked seriously.

"I don't see anything special when I look in the mirror". Except for some Eraser creep determine to take over my very soul.

Something flickered in his dark eyes, then he just shook his head, "if this is some kind of plot, it's a real good one".

I snorted, "You still think this is some grand plot to take over the flock, don't you".

"I keep waiting for something to go wrong, but…"

"But, it doesn't. It's s'kay I probably won't being staying long".

"Why" his voice held distrust in it, "because I don't belong with you guys for one, and second I'm creating more tension in your family. Besides, I think Iggy's mad at me".

"Mad at you"?

"Yeah, I think he knows I'm lying about what happen, so…"

"He'll get over it", he mimicked what I said early. He removed his hands from my face, and shrugged, standing. "I don't… Serenity, there's just something I don't know though. Something's wrong with you". He narrowed his eyes at me, using my name for the first time.

"Well" I sighed, "if you ever feel threaten by me go ahead and kill me, I won't stop you".

"This doesn't change anything, Serenity. You've might of saved my life, but for now I will spare yours. I still don't trust you".

I shrugged, "kay", he nodded and flew back towards the flock.

After about five minutes since he left, Iggy returned with my pack, "sorry, it took so long" he wouldn't look at me. Rummaging through my pack I pulled out some pants and clean shirt, "thanks…Iggy" I reached for his arm, but he pulled away, "you ready"? He had is back turned to me. "Yeah" I said sadly,

Then, he took off without as much as glance my way.

I stood there for about a minute before unfurling my wings and taking flight. I winced from the effort as

I pushed my wings up ward, by managed to get in the air.

Once, again I felt very empty like ay anther hole was creeping in my chest, a void of nothingness, numbness.

Loneliness.

**Kay you likey, I do anyway I really, really want reviews. It motivate me, so please come on just takes couple of minutes, hey they can be bad or good reviews, whatever I would just like some feed back please…I'm going to try to have another chapter up by tonight so I better have some reviews by that time. **


	14. Detached

**Sorry for the delay, had exams to study for so now I'm takin a break, thank you reviewee and I apologized for the typos, I scan through my work and I guess I miss them. **

By the time we made it back to the campsite, everyone else was asleep. Fang looked up when I landed, and I think…he, he grinned. Iggy plopped down across from him and I landed a little ways for him, not sure it he wanted me close to him. "I'm taking first watch", Iggy said. Fang looked at Iggy then at me, then he nodded. I was still a little cold so I dragged out a black hoodie that when over my butt, then curled into a ball. "Night Iggy" I called to him, he didn't say anything back.

As we were cleaning our campsite which usually involved gathering blankets, remainders of food, and putting out the fire which Total usually pees on. Gassy came over while I was putting my stuff in my bag, "maybe later, you can teach me some other moves". He said cheerfully. He must of notice the silence between me and Iggy, so now he was trying to get me to…I don't know make me feel better. I looked up at him and said, "I don't think you should learn any more moves from me, if I keep ending up like this". I gestured to my beaten body, he frowned and his eyebrows creased, "so, your still a pretty good fighter" he argued. I rolled my eyes, "yeah right" I scoffed. He crossed his arms, and said, "Fine".

Great now he was mad at me too, well whatever. I shrugged as I watched him march back to Angel's side. Unfurling our wings we took flight in the air. In the sky, I kept a distance from the rest of them. Not really feeling the love you know, trying to stay out of everyone's way.

I guess some of it is my fault…okay all of it is. With Iggy, I have two theories, one he's mad that I rejected him or two he thinks I don't trust him. I also have another in the back my mind in a small corner, a thought that I rejected him for….sex. then, there's Max who…will she was great at first, but now I think she doesn't like that fact I'm being kind and compassionate to others, it's her job I guess as leader and I think she's trying to be mommy-like too, but she's not real touchy-feely type of person and you know what? These kids to need to feel loved; they've built such a big wall around them, and theyrel not letting anyone in, which is kind of sad. I can see it in the others eyes, they love it when I ruffle Gassy's hair or tickle Angel or listen to Nudge. It's not bad and theirs nothing wrong with it so I don't know what her problem is.

Fang, now he's a character I can't figure out one minute he's attacking me the next he's so…soft.

Then, the two I regret pushing away, Gassy I shouldn't have told him to go away, which is what I basically said when he was trying to help and Nudge was only was trying to say how worried she was and I basically told her to shut up. Angel, well I haven't really said much to her kind of been like ignoring her. Well, she looks at me like she's trying to read mind or something.

Way to go Serenity you've managed to push everyone away in less than a day, I'm really am turning into a monster like chaos.

Speaking of which, where is she usually she's rubbing this kind of stuff in my face.

I open my eyes, while I was self-loathing myself, I've must of fell asleep. Cause I look up to see that I've dropped several feet below the flock, beating my wings I flap harder to reach their level which just makes me dizzy. I shake my head vigorously and feel my head nod off, as I clutch it with one hand. Then, I feel someone prying my hand away from my head and draping my arm around his neck. I smile with eyes still shut, Iggy maybe he's for-

Just as I was about to thank him, I open my eyes to see Fang, not Iggy holding me up. He turns his head and smiles at me, which quickly vanishes as soon as it appears. I just stare at him wide eyed and everything no seems to have noticed. Then, he asks in a volume so low, I'm not sure if I hear him right, "want me to tell them to bank for moment". I shake my head back and forth; he shrugs, "all right".

"Oh, Max look, look". My head and Fang's snap up at Nudge pointing toward the ground. We all look, as see a large mall below, I roll my eyes and chuckle. Fang looks at me from the corner of his and chuckles too. "Can we go Max, please, please, I really want some good food like pizza or spaghetti or hamburger, hmm…a hamburger. Come on Max, please we can get our hair done you they might have cookies". Nudge was pleading with her eyes giving the 'bambi eyes' as classified in the flock. I quickly remove my arm from Fang's neck; before she can turn to ask for a vote. "All right" she sighs, succumbing to the cookie bit, "but only for a couple of minutes, all right we have mission and we don 't anyway to notice us, got it". Nudge bobbles her head up and down with joy and practically dives bomb to the mall. However, Max grabs her by the shirt collar, "hold on, let's find a alley to bank in".

After only three minutes she finds one, we bank and clasp our wings to our backs as everyone practically dashes for the mall, looking at popcorn shops, pretzel stores, the food courts, ice cream, and Max's favorite cookies. While their ogling at food, I go off into a clothing store. Looking through t-shirts, some jeans, and jackets, I pay the clerk with my card once I found the things I needed and make my way back the flock. "Where have you've been" Iggy asked me. The first thing he's said to me today, his arms crossed. I stole glance at his chest, still bare just like Gassy's since they only had the one left. I lifted up my bag of clothes, showing I went shopping, "what did yo-" he began, but I dragged out a couple of t-shirts and handed to him, "here" I said, I shrugged, "since you used your last one for bandages, I bought…just here I hope it's the right size". For a hesitant moment he didn't take it then his fingers peeled it away from my palm as he pulled it over his head. It was grey, tight-cotton shirt, it looked good on him defining his muscles. He looked down at him himself and plucked at the fabric, "how do I look"? He asked me.

"Great". I smiled, "here are some extras just…in case. Oh, and a jacket too". I said handing him the pile of clothes. He looked at the pile of fabric for moment and then up at me, "thanks, Serenity".

"Your-"

"Hey, do I get any"? Gassy said as he bounded up to me, I nodded, "here's some more, and a jacket for too". He slid one arm through the navy blue shirt; I picked out for him and slide his head through the hole. He got stuck so I pulled down for him, "There".

"Thanks, Serenity, this looks great". Just then, the rest of the flock arrived, with Max quirking an eyebrow as if saying _where's our cloths._ I smiled at her, and rummaged through the bag, dragging out an brown leatheredjacket with a fur collar, "now you'll look like a real avian-American" I told her, as she put it one she tried, "yeah", she turned around, looking over her shoulder, "of course" I said, "we're going to have to make slits in the back". She nodded, "this is really…cool. I love it" she sounded sincere with some awe in her voice. I smiled and turned to the rest of them, I handed some t-shirts and a jacket identical to Max to Nudge, only it had cotton on the inside and one to angel that was grey to go with her whole 'Angel persona'. Then, lastly Fang, I dragged a black, shiny, spanking-new leather jacket. I've notice his had some cuts and threads dangling from where it's been beaten and worn out.

I practically kept it away from my body as I handed it to him, barely touching the fabric. He narrowed his eyes at the jacket and then at me. His eyes searching for some meaning behind this, then he took it holding it up and took of his old jacket and but one the new. It fit good, the cuffs coming just to his wrist also it had thumb holes just in case. It went just to his hips and made him look very bad-ass. In doing so, I handed him some more black shirts, since black was his favorite color choice, like me, he whispered, "thank you", but it was very low.

"All right" Max said with her hands on her hips as I threw way the bag, "we must be the most spoiled mutants I've ever seen". Everyone chuckled, "look at me, Max, this brown really brings out the color of my eyes, it's so pretty. Serenity how did you know…I mean how come you didn't by anything for yourself…

"I don't-"I began, "I mean you could use some new clothes too, don't you think, well don't you think". I smiled at her, and waved my hand indicating I didn't need anything new. "Well" Max said, "Where should we eat-"

"McDonalds" Gassy said

"KFC" Nudge said

"Panda Express" Angel said.

"Subway" Iggy said

How about none of the above" I heard Fang mutter and roll his eyes.

Max looked around the flock, biting her lip deciding where to eat in this big mall.

"Serenity"? That caused me to look up at her; she hasn't been real talkative to me, "yeah"?

"Where would you like to eat"? She smiled, I shrugged," I don't care". She frowned not liking my answer, "well, how about…" I looked around the mall, spotting a restaurant that would fit everyone's needs. "Huh…how about there", I pointed.

Max followed my gaze and smiled, "Just what I was thinking", she said.

Everyone was piled into booth looking through menu. Max in the middle of Fang on the left and Angel on the right and me across from them, on the outside with Iggy next to me, followed by Gassy. Just then, a waiter came up to us, "may I take your order"?

"Um, three milkshakes and a sundae" Angel said, "how about something healthy" Max suggested, she pouted then said, "okay, two glasses of milk and three milkshakes, oh and grilled cheese and a three cheeseburgers with extra fries". Max and I rolled our eyes; we both caught ourselves doing it at the same time and chuckled.

"I'll just have coffee, black, and three hamburgers" Fang said, of course it was going to be black, "figures" I said. Max turned and grinned.

"hmm,,,I'll have just some lemonade and hmm...what's a…chicken fettuccine, is it good or nasty, what's you opinion" she asked him. "Well, it's noodles with white sauce on it".

"Noodles with white sauce on it? Hmm, I'll just get the chicken with lot of mashed of potatoes better make those two helpings". She smiled up at him.

I'll have spaghetti and lots of garlic toast and the five bean burrito, please" Gassy said oh great he's going to stink to night; I smiled at my own joke. "And I'll have just two roast beef sandwiches" Iggy said. "Ditto" Max said. "And you miss", the waiter was talking to me, "water" was all said. "Anything else?"

"No".

"Oookay, it might take awhile but we'll bring it in…one helping for each of you just in case you guys don't eat it all". Max said, "Whatever", but I could feel Iggy's glare on me. He practically shouting the words with his eyes, _why don't you ever eat?_

Before he could chew me out, I said, "Bathroom" and dashed for it. I felt nauseated and awful, what was going on? I washed my face in the mirror and looked at it. Bruises were fading to mere yellow color, still grossed to me out, but now when I touched the mirror there was no eraser Serenity, no Chaos.

Just average me.

That's when I felt something clawing up my throat, I quickly dashed for the toilet and puked my guts out. I don't know what's happening to me, I'm not sick I don't think, maybe this had something do to with my powers fading. I practically threw myself into the toilet, as my body lurched forward and more bile just came up. Not much food. I still felt clammy as sweat and tears poured down my face. One hand balled in my hair, to keep me from throwing up on it the other bracing the toilet. Maybe, I just needed some fresh air, some cold air. I took a couple mints that were supplied by the restaurant off the counter and stuck as many as I could in my mouth. Anything to get this horrible flavored from my mouth, in the mirror's reflection I spotted a window blowing out a cool breeze. Letting my face feel it, the coldness caressed and I stuck my face farther through it, letting it calm me down. I unlatched the screen and began climbing out of the window.

I'll be back, I just need some fresh air, or some anti-acids.

I groaned as I landed in the dirt and wiped my clammy hands on my jeans as I began walking foreword on the sidewalk as another breeze wafted my hair around my face. My body was a little wobbly at first, as I clutched my head to my wet forehead, but kept walking. My body swayed again and I moaned, but up righted myself however something dark covered over my face, I hood I think and everything around me began to fade.


	15. Loved

**I'm trying to have two chapters a day, so I hope to get more reviewers too. Again, thanks for any who do catch a glimpse of this story and thanks for being faithful, like I said exams this week, kind of hard to do, but I'll try.**

It was all very quick as I felt someone lift me over their shoulder as I stared into total darkness; quick footsteps smacked the pavement, then the sound of a van door sliding open and then me being hurled in the air, landing hard on a metal surface. I heard the van door grating against metal as it quickly closed. Car tires screeched as they drove away, the vehicle bounced around vigorously causing me to flop around, banging my head against the cold surface. Several hands began binding my wrist and ankles very quickly; cold, tight chains wound around them, binding me and immobilizing me from movement. I started struggling but my efforts were in vain, even as I thrashed around the captor manage to pull my arms back roughly and I cried out in pain, as they smacked my wrists together and tighten the chains from wrists to my shoulders. Great, now I can't use my wings. Someone threw me down, smacking the floor it made colors swim in my vision, which wasn't much since I was blinded.

Must be white coats, since they know that rope or duct tape won't work on a fire-user, and then a chain goes around my neck binding me to the steel floor, like some kind of leash. I feel something heavy on my stomach, then a hand reaches out to touch my covered cheek. The hood makes me hyperventilate as I can't see anything through this thick cloth, and I feel like I'm being suffocated. Someone's hand is pressed to my mouth, and I feel my mind ebb further into darkness. I inhale an overwhelming toxin, knocking me out for sure. The body that sits upon me doesn't move, but the van jerks around over bumps and pot-holes which jostle my already nauseated head.

Then, I hear the voice that I…no I don't loathe, I just…don't want to…I don't know. It hurts, my chest it explodes the hole from before rips out in agony as smoothed over but no less still exists. I gave him my heart and he trampled all over it, what could he possibly want this time. He's probably brining me back to be tested again, like before. He'll lure me in with sweet words and dazzling smiles, and just when I think everything's perfect it's smashed into little pieces. Everything shatters into little pieces, little pieces that sharp enough to cut me open, but to small to put together again. Either way, I don't matter; nothing matters; only my brother Aric, I must save him. He's the only I can trust, but he's now a servant, a tool for them, so now who do turn to. Certainly not him, he broke me once, I won't be hurt again, and thus I won't let anyone in, keep those shields, my walls up and keep everyone out. They'll just use what you know to hurt you in the end. However, in the end I only end of hurting myself so what do I turn to? Definitely not Chaos, she'll destroy me from the inside out and I won't be me anymore.

He whispers my name, "Serenity? Serenity? If you can hear me…I'm sorry for what I did, very s-s-sorry. I not know that was wrong". I smile, he still has trouble with forming words, poor thing subjected to being a mere weapon, never understanding true emotions, but that doesn't change what he's done to me, he knew then and he should know now. I'm the one that showed him what love is and how to feel, but it took those emotions and smashed them. "I…very sorry what I did".

He was trying to apologized, with what vocabulary he had, which wasn't much. However, it doesn't make things right, it doesn't change. I can never trust him again, he's too…innocent. He's still trying to piece together the events from long ago. I sigh then drift to dark horrible memories.

* * *

"_And I'm to just stay with this… subject O-7"? I asked the whitecoat. He huffed out an angry sigh, "yes, even you could be used for something". I look down at the floor, knowing how true his words were. I had wings, yes but they couldn't fly, one was…not working correctly, disabled or paralyzed. I also have no other skills; I can't generate anything for in my hands. "Just stay with him, while we attend to more potential subjects. Since, your redundant this all we can give you, unless death is your choice". He sounded as if he wanted that to be my choice, I shook my head. I couldn't leave Aric, by himself. "Good"._

"_Umm…" _

"_What is it now"? He asked angrily, "Well" I rubbed my arm, a nervous gesture is what I've been told that this was, "what if the subject stirs"?_

"_He shouldn't he's sedated, but…if he does call me. Got it? Good." He led me down a narrow hallway without waiting for an answer, passing several white doors then turned left down another hallway he turned right at the first door and entered. The room was luxurious compared to my dark, stone-walled, room where I laid cramped in a cage. The walls were white of course, with a nice plasma TV, a polished wood desk, with a glossy lamp and a neatly stacked book shelf, alphabetized, lastly a clean white bed, with beautiful warm sheets where a boy laid. He had tubs, needles and a breathing mask on him. He was asleep, his breathing deep and peaceful. He had beautiful ash-white hair, with a pale face. Beautiful angular cheekbones, nose and chin. Perfect, flat-muscle toned body. He could be described as perfect, if you looked him up in the dictionary that's where he would be._

"_Just watch him, we have other experiments far more important than you and many others, this however by far is our greatest achievement. So don't mess up". I nodded and he walked out of the room. I sat at the edge of the bed looking at the sleeping boy and the needles. I shivered, I followed the line of tubes and notice they were connected to several bags of chemicals. No doubt deadly to him. I slide further closer to him where I was just next to his side. I reached with my hand to remove some locks from his forehead, like I did with my brother. _

_Where was he now? Probably being withheld in a cage, they wouldn't harm him at least that's what they said. If I cooperate no harm shall come to him, how unlikely, but I got to try. _

_I continued brushing the boy's hair from his face, then I just started stroking it away from his ears and head, removing tangles and smoothing it out. It was smooth too, perfect like fine silk; soft, Angel-like. _

_Yeah right, there are no Angels here. Your in hell Serenity remember that, there are no saviors here._

_I stroked his hair till my hand tired, bringing my hand back to my lap and sighed. Then, I heard a groan and turned my head to the boy whose eyes were scrunched up in something like pain, I quickly place my hand on the right side of his face, so I was leaning over him and with my thumb I smoothed his brow. Moving my finger back up to his hair, gently running my hand through it till his entire face relaxed, his body was tense before with is body arched a little. I heard the heart monitor beep faster for just a moment, then resume it's normal pace as the boy relaxed in the mattress. I bet it was a Serta mattress, it felt warm and comfortable enough to sit upon. I switched my hand to the other side of his face and began stoking his cheek with the back of my hand. Then, replaced it and used my index finger and lightly glided it down his skin, down to his one open arm the other tucked in blankets. As light as a feather, I skimmed down his arm, barely touching the surface as goose bumps began to rise. I floated further down to his wrist and opened his hands staring at his white palms, tracing the lines of his palm with my index finger. When I looked up his eyes were open, but lidded a bit, they shone a faded blue color, and they were staring at me. Just staring, like dog staring at you waiting to see what you will do next. _

_He continued staring at me and I stared at him, "hi" I breathed out. He didn't even blink he just stared at me. Then, I jumped into full awareness, remembering to call the white coat in if he stirred I abruptly stood up, knowing my brother would take the beating, if I failed. But then, cold fingers clasped over my wrist, I looked down at them and followed the arm to its owner. "Stay" he muttered, "no stop, I…like". I smiled and whispered, "Okay", I continued stroking his hair with my good hand, then to his cheeks, gliding my fingertips over his soft skin. My nails skimmed over and trailed down his jaw line. He closed his eyes and I thought he went back to sleep, so I pulled my hand away but his face followed it. Like some attraction with my hand. His head moved into the direction my hand went, till I placed it back on cheek rubbing my thumb on it. He leaned into my palm, rubbing against it like some kitten. Using my thumb I continue stroking his chin that's when I felt someone pull my collar from behind causing me to fall me fall bacwards as pained shot up my back._

"_I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME, IF HE WOKE UP"! Crap, he's back as he grabbed the front of my shirt and yelled in my face, "I'm sorry" I stuttered out, "NOT AS SORRY AS YOUR BROTHER'S GOING TO BE". My eyes widened, "n-n-n-oo, please I'm sorry I won't do it again", I didn't want subject 0-7 to get trouble too. "GUESS BOTH OF YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO PAY THEN". _

_Tears were forming in my eyes, I shook my head, "I-I-I promise it won't hap-"_

_He threw into the wall, banging my head against the wall. I felt something warm drip down my neck and down my back," no, it won't happen again", he said darkly._

_I looked up at him and he grabbed me by the front again, holding a syringe in the other. I stared at in mock horror. Oh, no I hate needles they always hurt, always. It's like ice being fired into your veins. It's not quick, and short and painless it's excruciating agony, sometimes, but mostly always "n-n-no", I tried to say, but my head was throbbing like someone hit me with a freight train. My head was roaring in my ears as blood dripped down my face and into my eyes, I was on the edge of unconsciousness. "You have no further use here". He said gravely. He was going to kill me. Oh, god I've failed you Aric, I'm sorry, I'm so so-_

_Then, everything happen so fast, I was on the floor just sitting there, no longer in the whitecoat's grasp, the syringe was faraway by the table, splintered and broken as glass was shattered everywhere and the white coat's body was sprawled out with his neck bent at a wrong angle._

_What, what happened?_

_O-7 was right in front of me, with his hand on my neck fingers gliding over the wound very gently. His other hand went to cup my cheek, but I cringed away afraid he was going to hurt me next, "no scared, I keep safe", he said. I brought my head back up and just stared up at him, he still had the mask over his face as well as the tubes and needles. He went for my cheek again, and he caresses it with his thumb running it over my cheek, "this is what you do, to me, you like too". I nodded too afraid to make any sudden movements. He seemed to have noticed that cause he said, "Don't be scared", in tone of sorrow. I smiled up at him and he…I think he smiled back since his eyes tighten, but I couldn't tell from the mask._

_Suddenly, he jumped a little I looked down at his arm, there was a dart sticking out of him, his eyes fluttering closed and he fell into me. Something heavy jammed into my neck, but everything got all fuzzy so it didn't matter._

_***_

"_He's been asking for me"? I asked a different white coat, who was taking notes on my flight performance which as somewhat improved. I can stay in that air for about 5 minutes somewhat more than yesterday's record (0:00). "Yes", he sighed, "he said 'want to see girl with red neck, girl brown eyes, girl want, like girl' or something like that"._

_I dared to ask him a question, "_Can _I see him"?_

"_Maybe, if you cooperate with us". I nodded, "of course"_

_When they got all the information they needed the white coat led me in with chains around my wrists and one around my neck, like some kind of dog, to 0-7's room. He was just sitting on the bed, back against the head board, arms behind his head which was showing off his flat-tone abdominal as his shirt rolled up and he was staring at nothing. Now, that his mask was gone I could his lips which were perfect and full, wearing a knit-tight gray shirt revealing his lean-muscles. He was wearing faded jeans, almost white matching his eyes and was barefoot. His hair was back over his forehead. "You have" the white coat looked at his watch, "an hour. Don't screw anything up"._

_I swallowed and nodded; O-7 looked up to the voice of the white coat, then his gazed shifted to me and smiled. The white coat left, and it was just me and 0-7. "Hey" I said. He frowned got up and took the chain from around my neck, his hands clasped over it as he squeezed it tightly, the faint sound of hissing made me look down. Fine, grains of gray sand were hissing towards the floor, he managed to demolish the chains with just his hands._

_Yeah, he was defiantly their greatest achievement. _

"_Come with, sit with me", he took my hand and he moved over so we were both sitting on his bed. "So getting a better handle on speaking, eh". O-7 cocked his head and nodded, he then took one of my hands and guided to his face, "Um touch" he said though it sounded like a question. I nodded and began stroking, like before up and down his face He closed eyes again in pure bliss, leaning into my palm. He eventually laid himself down into my lap. "You have a brother"? 0-7 asked me, I stopped stroking his face as he said the words clearly. "Yes" I answered. He opened his faded-blue eyes staring up at me, "where"?_

_I shrug, "I don't know" he sat abruptly up, "what you mean"? Looking into his eyes I said, "I-I-I-" I stared at the hands in my lap in defeat, where was he? My baby, my brother, wetness began falling from my face; I put my face into my hands. Strong fingers clasped around my wrist removing them from my face, 0-7 was staring at me, then he took his thumb smearing my tear across my cheek, "what-"._

"_There tears when you sad" I explained, wiping them with the back of my hand, "don't be sad, you with me, be happy". _

"_My brother" I said, he looked at me for a long moment, "you like this brother". I nodded, "if you have him here, no be sad"._

_I nodded again, then I looked at him quickly, "no, no don't do anything that would hurt you too" I told him, as I latched onto his arm, he laughed, "it will not hurt, me strong" he pointed to himself. "I know" and I shuddered. _

"_What white men mean when say, you have no use here"? he asked me._

"_I'm not strong like you or perfect" I grinned, "no" he disagreed and shook his head, "you strong to take on white man and protect this brother and your perfect, just different perfect from me. Me like you hair, very soft and eyes I like very pretty". He reached hesitated to touch my hair, "yes, you can" I told him, but instead of stroking it, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close to his chest, "I like this better, I keep you safe and your brother" he kissed the top of my head, "I make you happy, promise," he murmured into my hair. I just snuggled closer and he held tighter._

_* * *_

_I was in battle room again with 0-7 at my side; they wanted to test his strength, speed, basically everything physically. 0-7 was in essence the ultimate human, his senses, strength, defense, speed, are heightened to the max. However, in this battle room he's not fighting Erasers and neither am I, we are facing each other._

"_Might as well use it for something" a white coat murmured._

"_Makes a good bunching bag" another one muttered._

"_All right 0-7 and S-T2-11, begin" a voice said over a loud speaker. 0-7 looked uncertain, "don't want to hurt her" he said._

"_You will obey, understand"? _

_He shook his head, I sighed, and said "come on 0-7, show me what you got" I taunted him. Refusing a white coat is a big no-no. They threaten me, my brother, and most likely will punish 0-7for disobeying a direct order. _

_0-7 looked at me again, shaking his head, but I made 'come on' gesture with my hands and pleaded with my face for him to fight me. He nodded, I guess understanding. I unfurled my wings but before I could get in the air, he hit me square in the face, causing me to be plunged backward with a force so hard; my back had pain shoot up and down my body twice. I arched in pain; my head hit the wall at the other side. I tried standing, but 0-7 was already holding my up by the shirt collar. He flung me across the room, where my shoulder made contact with another wall. I gradually stood up shaking, waiting for him to uppercut me or something, but he just stood a distance waiting, calculating. I took one step forehead and a sharp jab went deep into my abdominal, I coughed up blood, but was thrown haphazardly in the air above then, was elbow in the back, my wings now paralyzed from the blow. I hit the floor with a thud, like some rag doll. I just laid there trying to catch my breath, panting._

_I dared to look up at 0-7, "over did it, don't you think?" I asked him, but in his eyes were tears, "me sad, and no like what I did, Serenity be okay, me feel bad, very bad". He took a hesitant step foreword, but the loud speaker crackled, "leave her _

_0-7, we have all we need". He nodded looking around for the voice._

_Something shot into him since his body jerked and he slumped to the ground. An Eraser came out and dragged me away by the hair and by god it hurt, my eyes closed against my will and I saw nothing more._

_***_

"_How's your head"? _

_I was sitting with O-7 again, I haven't seen him in awhile not since the fight we had with each other. However, his sentences were improving, he was speaking clearly and smooth like velvet. His no longer spoke in fragments, but in complete sentences. He was adapting to his environment. Getting stronger, more perfect becoming a better weapon._

"_Okay" I lied, it hurt considerably. He reached out to touch the goose egg-sized lump on the back of my head and I cringed._

"_Sorry" he murmured and dropped his hand. He changed the subject, "have you've seen your brother lately"? He asked me, I shook my head. "Would like to see him?" My head snapped up at him which caused me to cringe on the inside, "what-"_

_He put a finger to my lips, "we could-"he looked away. "Oh, no I don't even think that, we'll get killed"._

"_But, don't you want your brother in a warm bed, eating three meals a day, to be happy"._

"_Yeah, but how…I don't have any skills like you". He shook his, "your forgetting me" he jabbed a thumb at himself._

"_And" he said, "I can come with you, if you want me too" you looked away hurt like I might reject him. Placing my hand on his I said, "Yes, I would really love it if you came with me". He turned and smiled at me, revealing his beautiful white, flawless teeth. He cupped my face and leaned in. His lips just brushing mine as warm breath sent shivers down my spine. He leaned his forehead on mine and descended onto my lips hard and passionately. When he started to pull away, I dove once more for his mouth with my hands around his neck and his around my waist. I pushed him back onto the bed and began stroking his face, his hair, every part of head. We pulled away gasping, both smiling at each other. Then, I sunk into his arms and he just held me._

_***_

_Someone was shaking me awake, "Serenity, Serenity, it's me". I opened my eyes which was a struggle as they were crusted shut with blood and dirt. I closed them again, wanting only sleep. "Your brother" he said urgently. That snapped me into full awareness, I sat up quickly bonking my head on the cage, I hissed in pain, "what". _

"_You have nice place here" 0-7 said sarcastically, "Thanks" I muttered, "You really need to stop doing that". He smiled that gorgeous smile, with beautiful white teeth, and sharp beautiful canine-inscisors. "Yeah, I know now what about my Aric"._

"_Is that is name"? He asked me, I nodded, "well, c'mon we're making a break for it"_

"_What"? I gaped at him._

"_You, me and your brother" he stated simply. "I don't want to see hurt again, it brings pain right here and all over here"._

_He put his hand flat against where is heart is and then all over his chest, "your going to get all killed"._

"_Nothing, can kill me, Serenity"._

"_Okay, lets go" He ripped apart my cage bars and they made some screeching noise, tossing me over his shoulder in one quick movement, "hey" I croaked._

"_It's faster this way"._

"_Fine" I huffed, "Can you find him"?_

"_Yes, his scent is strong"._

_After many twist and turns he halted in front of a door, then kicked it, the door flew off it's hinges. I removed myself from his back and searched for my brother, "Aric" I called him._

"_Serenity" a voice asked groggily, I knelt before his cage and tried fiddling with the lock, "allow me"._

_0-7 just ripped the cage apart like with mine, Aric just stared at him in awe and wonder, "who-"_

"_No time" 0-7 said, "let's go" he hoisted me on top of his shoulder again, likewise with Aric and ran out the way he came. However, several Erasers stormed in starting morphing already, trapped in the room, I unfurled my wings lifted 0-7 up to the ceiling allowing him to punch whole through it. "Nice team work"0-7 said. I beat my wings faster and harder as we descended into the sky. _

_This was just a taste of freedom, soon to turn sour._

**Any body like this chapter, the next one is with 0-7 too, oh…can you guys guess who he is?**


	16. Betrayed

_It's been a year and no white coats, no Erasers, and no flyboys have appeared on our doorstep. Me, Aric, and 0-7 were able to locate a shabby house hidden deep in the woods. Its location was undetectable, we only flew to and fro when arriving or leaving it. O-7 just well ran 350mph. I was happy. Aric finally could relax no worries, no bad dreams._

_His head was cushioned on a pillow, wrapped snugly in warm sheets and blankets. His breathing deep and peaceful, a sight I've longed for. A cold hand fell on my shoulder; I relaxed and fell back on to 0-7's chest where is arm went around my neck, embracing me closer to his body. "Thank you" I whispered._

"_You've said it enough times already"._

"_Yeah", I sighed, but to be finally free from that place was a big weight of my shoulders. "They've really done some horrible things to you, didn't they"? He asked._

"_Yeah". I closed the door to Aric's bedroom and took 0-7's hand guiding him to the living room. "Care to share"?_

"_I've told already". _

"_Yes, but I've notice Aric, he doesn't suffer as much"_

"_Probably, because I'm the one that got punished all the time"._

_He was quiet for a moment, "why do you think, I was never harmed"._

"_Probably because they didn't want you damaged"._

"_Damaged"?_

"_Yes, you're like some super weapon if you haven't notice. You have incredible strength and run at amazing speeds, I'd say they wanted to use you for something big"._

"_Like…" _

_I closed my eyes letting my head fall back against the couch, I shrugged, and "I don't know" I whispered. "What did they want with you"?_

_I shrugged again, "I think I was a redundant subject, just to be tested on as much as possible and see what would happen, I really don't know". _

"_I don't think you're unnecessary"._

_I cracked an eye open, "thanks" and closed my eye again; I felt his smooth hand take my arm as he trailed his fingers up and down it. "These scars…" he began._

"…_.are from multiple tests". I finished for him._

"_There's so many". I nodded, "what do you expect, besides…." I yawned, "I have so much more"._

"_Like from that one white coat, when I first saw you"._

_I open my eyes and looked at him, "yes", I touched the spot where he thumped me, "I remember and you killed him"._

"_He shouldn't have done that, you did nothing wrong"._

"_I disobeyed" I argued._

"_That's not something to get killed for, though"._

_I closed my eyes again._

_I felt arms wrap around me, tucking my head underneath's 0-7's chin. "If there was some way I could take it all away, I would"._

"_Your presence is sufficed". He clutched me closer to his chest, he leaned his head down and his lips brushed my forehead. I lifted my head to look up at him, "Promise" _

"_What"? He lifted both eye brows._

"_That we'll be together, always"._

_He took my face between his hands and brought his lips to mine. Moving in passionate circles, brushing my cheek with is thumb. He pulled back and looked me directly in the face, "always" he murmured. His breath was like the warm sun, blowing stray strands of hair from my face as his lips once again dove for mine._

_*****************************************************************************************************_

"_HOW COULD YOU"? I was screaming at 0-7, this was un-forgivable; nothing was ever going to be right again._

_Helicopters were in the air, hovering. Erasers armed with rifles surrounded me and Aric. _

_I woke up this morning, with my head pillowed on 0-7 chest. I smiled at him, "good morning" and kissed him on the lips. He was awake before me; he got out of bed casually and said, "Come". Holding his hand out and I took it. Then, everything passed in a blur, his hand was over my mouth, his other took both my wrist from behind in an iron-like grasp, preventing me from escape. We were outside in a flash and then he let go of me, I fell to the ground in a heap. Around me were the school's army, 0-7 was in front, like there leader. "What's going on 0-7" I spat at him._

"_They are only trying to help you"._

"_By what? Torturing me?" He shook his head and held out his hands in an apologetic gesture, "no, this", he took out a syringe filled with some dark liquid. "Your control was slipping; it was only matter of time before you lost it"._

"_But, I told you I had it under control"._

"_There only trying to help you, I'm trying to help you". He truly believed the school's lies, that this was the way to keep me tamed. _

"_Sister, what's going on" Aric was bounded by his hands and ankles, and Eraser yanking his head up. His tongue licking my brother's neck, like some meal, "don't you touch him", I screamed._

"_Serenity" 0-7 said, when I made attempt to go after him, "your only hurting yourself, just let me help you"._

"_You're making a big mistake" _

"_No, I'm not". His image blurred as I felt his hands pull me close to his body from behind. He was too fast; my shield of flames couldn't erect quickly enough to stop him. I fell the substance enter my veins and circulate through my body. Red danced in front of my vision, black dots threatened to overcome my mind, but I willed them away. Something was creaking along my spine, my back arched back as I felt my body bend over. My arms and legs got muscular and sickeningly hairy spewed from them. My ears resided into my skull, and new, furrier ones that could detect each movement of sound, each ruffle of leaves, and each breath of the enemy. Dark, claws sprung from my nails and muscles seem to ripple underneath my skin like a ever-growing wave. My jaw began to ache as my teeth moved closely compact together and fangs elongated from my canines. Salvia dripped from my mouth to my chin, I could smell everything and instinct took over. I hungry, I was hungry for meat and blood. _

_Then, the most disgusting thing happen; fur, black fur sprouted from all over my body, transforming me into an Eraser. I was one of them, one of the school's many servants. _

_A weapon now. _

_Erasers lack self-control and what ever was in that syringe it made matters worse. I had a long snout in front my face, and when I went to touch it hairy claws came into view. I was standing on my hind legs with my tail swooshing back and forth, holding my balance._

_I heard 0-7's voice whisper, "you said this would help her"._

_Someone just grunted in approval, "It will, just watch"._

"_Here's your first meal", an Eraser said and threw something in my direction and everything that swam in front of my vision was red._

_I was lying on my side, panting with exhaustion. I felt drained, so tired, empty. I made a feeble attempt to stand; with shaking arms I propped myself up, slowly, but just fell back to the cold earth. A dark, silhouette shadowed over me, "now well you cooperate with us. It's the only way to keep your stable. You can't even hold yourself back, from your own brother"._

_That snapped me into full awareness, "What", I sat up quickly look around for Aric. When my breath caught in my throat, there he was lying on his side with blood pooling around him. His body in tatters, his clothes crinkled, and on his neck were fangs marks, as if he was mauled by some animal. I got up quickly and ran to his side, dropping to my knees. I felt nauseated and dizzy, "Aric" my voice creaked, I placed to fingers on his neck through the bloody slush. _

_He had no pulse. His eyes were staring up at nothing, with lips parted. "Aric" I called again, "wha-wha-what happen to you". _

"_You did" said a white coat behind me._

_I looked up at him, "wha-"_

_He nodded to my hands, I look at them, they were cover in blood, not just my hands, but my arms and on the front of my shirt was stained, thickly with blood. Staring back at my hands, they began to tremble and I screamed in agony. "no, no, no" I yelled desperately. I took Aric's limp form into my arms and just held him. Crying, sobbing, lamenting._

_I killed my only brother that I have left. _

_I've killed him. _

_I rocked his body back and forth, burying my head into his hair that was just as dead as he was. He limp arms and legs dangling like ropes. He was dead and I killed him._

_I hated everyone; the white coats, Erasers, all of them._

_Anger seethed into my veins, but before I could react hands were pulling me away from my brother and hands were pulling my brother's corpse away from me. _

_No, don't take him away from me. I thrashed in the hold, but it was useless._

"_Now will you cooperate with us" fours Erasers held onto me tightly, one at each limb. Another one forced my head up to look at the white coat. "Well", he raised an questioning eyebrow, "your control his slipping, it's best if come with us, your just a danger to everyone else. Your place is with us". _

_I felt myself shutting down mentally; my heart was slowing to a dull lub-dub, my lungs relaxing, and eyes lidded and emotionless. I just stared at him. I didn't belong anywhere now. Monsters don't have homes, they destroy them, but for my brother I will fight on for him. I'll keeping fighting to my last breath, but for now if they can keep my self under control and use it for my benefit. Then, I'll take their precious tests and shove it in their faces._

_They'll pay…_

_with their lives._

_I could only nod, but as they carried my away that's when I first heard her; Chaos, she laughed, __**you are becoming just like me.**_

_I tried searching for some kind of hate I felt for 0-7, it was small a mere spark but I couldn't hate him. This time the blame was on me._

_All me, he truly thought he was trying to help; he believed their words and how could he not they treated him like royally. He only wanted me to happy and to be safe, he was wrong though._

_No, I couldn't hate him, how could hate something you love?_

_I just didn't want to see his face anymore. It just reminded me of that black syringe and red and black swarming colors._

_*****************************************************************************************************_I heard the door of the van open again and being tossed over the shoulder, dropped on a soft surface and the black cloth being stripped from my face. I blinked against the hot sun, as an angel stood before. 0-7, god he was handsome, how could a face like that do you wrong.

He held out a hand to me, I didn't take it; I stood up brushing myself off. "What do you want"? When, I met his gaze he flinched a little. "What"?

"Your eyes, different, colder". He reached for my face.

"Don't" I jerked away.

He stood with arms at his sides, "so, forgot how to talk"?

He shook his head, "sorry, testing".

I rolled my eyes.

"Your brother lives"

I sent him dagger of ice at him, he cringed, "please, please don't look at me that way". He reached for me again, but dropped his hand back to his side.

I sighed, "I know, it doesn't change anything though. What you did…"

He nodded, "I know sorry won't change what you feel about me, but I really was trying to help. I truly believed they were trying to help you".

I sighed, "since when have they've ever tried to help me"?

"They let you stay with me"

"So everything was a lie, then"?

"No, not-".

"You were keeping me subdue, I let my guard down and let you in and then they let you escape with me in hopes that I could control both sides of me".

"You figured that out too, huh"?

My head whipped toward him, "did you even love me"?

"Yes, before I was assigned to you. I-I-loved you. I wanted you to be happy. When I first open my eyes and I saw you there by my side, that's what I wanted forever. For you to stand by my side and I would do anything to be there for you".

"It's too late now".

"But, I need you. When I close my eyes you're the one I see".

"When, I close mine all I get is horrible nightmares of blood and tears".

He cringed away again, "I love you".

"Doesn't change things".

"How can I-"

"I don't know"

We were both quiet for moment, staring into each others eyes. I broke the silence first, "so are you here to bring me back to the school".

"No, I wanted to see you and talk, and show you this-"He unfurled two enormous white wings from his back the enclosed the distance between eyes. Bringing me into his cocoon of feathers, forcing me to be mere centimeters from his chest, he tighten his wing embrace and brought me closer, "please, don't…" I pushed at his chest.

He sighed; I looked around at his beautiful wings, which glinted in the sun. "There're beautiful", I murmured.

"Not as beautiful as you".

I snorted, "fancy words aren't going to work, 0-7".

"It's Omega now".

I sighed, "perfect"

I looked away, but his palm cupped the cheek away from him and he rubbed his thumb along the jaw-line.

Turning my head back to look up at him, his eyes were held such sorrow and guilt, but…I just can't.

No matter how badly I wanted to. To trust him, to embrace him, to love him, it hurt too much.

I shook my head and he dropped his hands to his sides again.

"Why did you do it"? I said.

He raised his eyebrows.

"I mean you must of known that…they treat different from you. I mean…my brother. Have you've seen what's been done him".

"What you've done him". He corrected me.

"You too, huh"?

He sighed, "sorry, yeah what we've done".

"O-7, I mean Omega". I gritted his new name through my teeth, and calmed down, "just please, go away". I looked him in the eyes pleading him to just go. My chest was going to burst any second now.

"I can't, my life has no meaning with out you".

I rolled my eyes at his exaggeration.

"I'm so sorry, that I hurt you…so deep. I know nothing will ever change about how you feel about me, but I would really appreciate if you let me be with you again".

"No" final and definite.

"You're not going think it over"?

I shook my head, "is it those other bird-mutants"? He asked me.

Narrowing my eyes at him, I said, "Have you been spying on me"?

He shrugged, "well…yeah. I was curious on how you were doing. I didn't want to run into you mad".

"So you kidnap me".

"It's the only way you would of listen".

I shook my head again, "I don't think they would want you in the flock".

"Why?" His eyes narrowed at me.

"Well, their still getting used to me".

"Have they hurt you" his eyes narrowed more.

"No" I lied, and rubbed my arm.

"You're lying, every time you lie you rub your arm".

I shrugged, "Are we done?"

He stepped back, tucking in his wings, "okay, but I'll always be there, Serenity. Watching like some angel, I'll just be from afar".

"Oh, please don't" I groaned.

"I'll protect you if you need me" he continued, "I'll there for you even if you don't want me. All you have to do is call my name, I 'll be there".

"Yeah, like you were there when I first transformed".

He stared at me and blinked, "I still love you, even if you don't feel the same way"  
"Oh" he said, he suddenly there very close to me, just within my personal space region, towering over me, "I forgot, the school they want you back".

"Is this a threat"? I spat.

"No, a warning. They know about your…fire skills and wish to use you".

"Are you going to stop them for me"?

He huffed out a no, "this can help so many people".

"at my expense" I spat.

"Yes, at your expense". He said solemnly.

"You haven't change". I interrupted him before he could protest, "if you really love me you would protect me, not side with the them." Then, I looked him, with the deadliest glare I could muster, "I will never call for you".

Sadness and agony flickered in his expression, maybe guilt as his head turned to stare at the ground at his feet.

"I hate you" I muttered, even though it was a lie.

His head snapped up at me, his eyes were brimmed with tears. His image blurred and he was close to me once again.

"I know" he whispered, his lips brushed my forehead and he faded away but not before he said, "oh, you a week, before they come."

Great, a week left of freedom.

**Kay, I know the flock wasn't really in here, but too bad my story, giving you a glimpse of her past and what not. So did any one like the fact I put Omega in there or no?. **

**Please, please, please, please, please review, I really do love them. **

**Kay next chapter with flock and such. **

**Are my chapters too short?**


	17. Lied

**Wow a lot reviews and alerts in one day = a happy writer.**

**I apologize for the delay, been trying to work on my other story till they have the same amount of chapters anywho.**

**My teachers have this insane idea that they should give the same amount of homework hours that we're in school. **

**Glad someone liked the Omega thing; I thought it would…suck. **

Wherever I was it was far away from any real civilization, around me were just rolling hills of dirt and dead grass. I know Omega was around, he could probably just take me back, but I refuse his help. Unfurling my wings, I flap them once and ascend to the heavens. Once in the air, my forehead gets clammy again, my stomach doing flip-flops, I groan. I should probably eat more, could be one of the many causes of my nausea. The sun is setting in the distinct cooking the land I fly over. I think about the week I have left with the flock and how they'll react to my…situation. They might think its some grand plot to lead them back or give trade secrets to the school. This will make Fang hate me even more. Another mess.

Great.

I've flown for about 10 minutes before sweat starts dripping down my cheek, I have to land or my going to hurl in air and trust me you don't want to throw up while flying, some of it…well gets flown right back at you. I gradually descend landing unsteadily as I sway a little. I clutch my head as a headache starts to erupt in my brain. Taking out a hair tie from my pocket I put my hair up in pony tail just in case I do throw up. In the distance, the city from the before is just ahead and in no time, I'm on a road leading back to the flock. I start looking up and down street corners, but I don't see them. It must have been more than a half-hour since I left, surely they left the restaurant. Unless…they got attack.

I shake that thought from head and continue searching.

*********************************************************************************************************

I've search the city twice and I can't find them anyway, I settle on park bench and take a breather. A cold breeze wafts my hair around my forehead, lifting my head I take whiff. It feels nice and to relax into the bench. Children are beginning to go home, as parents take toddlers and kids home, packing them in vans and SUVs. Some make their final run on the slid and jump from jungle gym, and dash towards their mother's arms. Yeah, its hurts…a lot, but you have to move on and bury it, just don't think about it. At least, that's what I keep telling myself, it helps with the pain.

The sun disappears into the horizon just a pool of colors splashed on the purple-yellow sky. Where are they? I mean….what the hell? Where could they possibly go?

I snap my fingers hoping to get some spark from my fingertips. It's been day since I've heard from Chaos or created fire. She could be plotting my doom or something like that. Maybe, Fang got rid of her for me when he…rammed me into the tree again, and again and again. I start to shiver from the memory.

A sigh, "Serenity, what are you doing". My head swerves to my right.

Iggy, tall, muscular, sweaty, and his hair is a little ruffled and matted to his forehead. He's breathing hard. He doesn't say anything as he walks over and plops himself down next to me, letting out a sigh of relief. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes. I go back to staring at nothing in front of me. A hand clasps over mine, I look down and follow his arms to his face, his eyes still closed. "Sorry" I muttered. He squeezes my hand and then finally looks at me. "Here" he says, he drags out a sandwich from his pocket, "thought you might be hungry". He sets it in my lap. Un-wrapping it I take small nibbles and bites at time, while we sit in silence. When I finish, I lick my finger clean and began to speak when Iggy interrupts me. "Glad to see you eating something. I know what…I did before…in the water…I". I place my hand on his again, "it's fine. Where's everyone"?

"We decided to crash at a hotel, for awhile. When you didn't come back they agreed to let me come find you while they found a place. Why'd you go anyway"?

"Needed some fresh air. I felt sick". He nodded, "you do look at little pale, probably from the lack of eating and your…accident". He said darkly, "yeah, maybe" I agreed.

He stood up and began walking away, _you don't know much I want you to just hold me. _

When he noticed I wasn't following, he looked over his shoulder, "you c'mon"? He asked.

I stood up and swayed little, Iggy was immediately there steadying my arm, "whoa, there". "I could carry you". It sounded like a question.

"Sure" knowing how those strong arms felts around me, I nodded and I snuggled into his chest while his chin rested on my head. I smiled in contentment.

*******************************************************************************************************

Iggy landed gracefully to the window of hotel, Gassy was just at the threshold smiling brightly. "Hey, your back", he said cheerfully. "Yeah".

Iggy set me down gently while Gassy wrapped his arm around my waist and looked up at me. "How come you left"? He asked.

"I wasn't feeling so good".

He cocked his head, "oh, don't ever leave us okay"? My eyebrows rose, I heard the double meaning in his words. How ironic that I'll be leaving very soon. "Is that what you want"? I asked him. I kneeled down in front of him taking his face into my palms, he nodded, and "yes" he said firmly. "Then, I will never leave".

"Promise"?

"Promise". I lied.

I stood up and made my way to the shower, "I'll be in the shower" I told Iggy, hoping he got the message. He nodded, "I'll tell the others your back then". Stepping into the bathroom, I stripped my clothes off and step into bathroom letting the hot water cascade down my back and my hair. I run my hands through it, lathering the hotel shampoo and conditioner. I close my eyes and let the hot water relax my tense muscles. I look down at myself.

Scars.

Lots of scars, patterned on my skin; arms, legs, chest, sides, abdominal…

When I step out I use the hotel's blow-dryer to dry my hair, brush it, slip on a t-shirt and short-shorts from my pack that's lying near the door and walk out.

Gassy is no where in sight. Iggy however is in bed with his arms behind his head watching TV, the covers just over his waist. He doesn't meet my gaze, I look around for the one sleep area, the chair, I guess. At least it reclines, he didn't exactly expect me to sleep with him. I get myself situated on the chair when Iggy says, "What are you doing"?

"Sleeping here".

"You can sleep here, you know"?

I look up at him, he's patting beside him, "I don't think so, Iggy". I say firmly.

"Fine". He huffs. I plop myself down into the recliner, and recline it back; I snuggle into my blankets and curl into a fetal position and drift. The TV clicks off and I hear Iggy ruffle the bed as he drifts off.

Sometime later, I hear something edge closer to me as the floor creeks nearby. My first reaction is this had to be an enemy, but I recognized these footsteps. What is he doing? Iggy's hands wrap around my fetal position, carrying me somewhere. Seconds later, I feel the mattress cushion my body and covers being pulled around me, I smile inwardly. The weight in the bed shifts over my shoulder, as Iggy climbs in, I can feel him edge closer when I decide to mess with him. Pretending to move in my sleep, I roll over my hand smacking his chest. His chest, is bare, resting my hand there head resting in his side, an arm goes my shoulders pulling my closer to him. I open my eyes and look up at him, "Iggy"? I ask in a tired voice, "How did I-".

"I moved you, thought you'd be more comfortable", he whispers.

"Thanks". I say into his neck. His lips land on my forehead and his arm tighten around my waist making me flinch slightly. "Sorry" Iggy mutters, "Do you have a wound there"?

"No, I'm just…ticklish". I say shyly.

"Oh, really". Iggy says mischievously and then his hands are on my sides tickling me to no end. I start to laugh hysterically, "Iggy…no, no stop". I can't stop laughing.

"Looks like I found your weak spot" he says, he turns me over where he's on top, straddling my waist. His tickles attempts continue, "Iggy st-". Then his mouth descends on my mine as his hands rest at my sides. His hand glides downward to my legs and his lips go from my chin to my throat. It feels so good, his hands on me. His lips go back on mine and I kiss back passionately. Our lips move in circles and up-down motions, his tongue fights to enter my mouth. I hope he doesn't nick it at my fangs, or feel it. We're both losing air fast, since we make groans at the back of throats, but no matter what I feel, I…love this. Loving how the fire between sparks even when I don't even have to generate any, there's just burning in this passion. His hands go up towards my waist, when I break free from the kiss. I put my hands on either side of Iggy's face, "stop". I beg him.

Though it is dark I can detect his resistance, "why"?

"You, you don't know me Iggy".

He strokes my neck, "then tell me, tell me everything", he whispers.

"When I tell you, you won't want me anymore".

"You don't know that".

I'm silent for a moment, "you'll leave".

"No, I won't. Just tell me, please. If you promise to never leave, I promise the same".

"Don't say promises you can't keep".

"Ah, Serenity, you so…difficult". His lips collided into mine again, but I push his face away.

"No", I say firmly. He touches the back of my head and I recoil from the touch, the sore spot from Fang.

"How about you tell me about this, first"? He suggests, as his thumb starts to glide to my neck. Touching the cuts made from Fang's blade.

I shake my head, "already did".

"Stop lying to me Serenity, no flyboy does this kind of damage. Was it that kid or…" It dawned on him, "the marks weren't made from any flyboy. These marks are just like…"

"No, it's not wha-".

"Fang"! He yells. He jumps for the door, I grab hold of his arm, "no, no don't Iggy. Don't make a big deal". He shrugs it off and pounds on Max's door.

Fang opens the door, running a hand through his hair. "Do you guys know what tim-".

Iggy fist connects with Fang's jaw. He flies backwards hitting the wall as he gets up he says, "What the hell"? Max flips the lights on, "guys"? She asks sleepily, but Iggy just marches over to Fang. "Iggy, what are you doing"? Max asks. Fang's gaze flickers to mine that back at Iggy. His eyes narrow, I shake my head. "Max"! Iggy growls, "do know how Serenity got those knife marks". Iggy interrupts her before she can answer, "Fang". One word is all he's says and he dashes for Fang.

I try grabbing onto Iggy's collar while Max does the same to Fangs. Iggy starts punching Fang while Fang withdraws a knife from his pocket to defend himself. The Gasman, Angel and Nudge are yelling and shouting for them to stop, when they seemed to keep at it. I thrust myself in between them, spreading my arm out in front of them to stop them, then a sting and a throb reverberates through my body. I drop to the floor and everything stops.

Iggy's and Fang's mouth hang open.

I rub the spot where Iggy punched me in the cheek and where Fang swiped with the knife on my jaw-line, "Serenity" they say at the same time, but I don't care to listen to their apologies or accuses. I grab hold of both of their shirt collars, ramming them up a hall. "You two", I yell angrily, "grow up"! There faces are mock astonishment. Then, I realize what I've just done and release my grip on the shirts and let them slide back down.

Dashing toward the window, I leap out and fly away. I couldn't stand it anymore; the fights, the convictions,

I just knew one thing I had to get away from was all the chaos.

**Enjoy. I shall have more chapters up by tomorrow so I live in like central time zone, so…I don't know what that means for some of you. I know people in the west are like three hours behind me. I won't take Iggy away, I mean after all it's a Iggy Fanfiction. **


	18. Distressed

This is the second time I've flew away from the flock. I've seem to have been doing that a lot lately; running. But, is there really any escape from of all this. Why did I even bother joining them? What a waste, I would never belong with them, not truly, I just couldn't. I had my problems they had theirs and they surely didn't need another one added to the group. However, no matter how much I tried to kid myself, I really loved them if given the choice I would never leave them, never. But, because I loved them, I had to protect them and stay away from them, it's the only way their going be safe.

"Serenity, wait up". Gassy's voice boomed from behind, looking over my shoulder he was coming at me fast followed my Nudge and Angel. What were they doing? Why weren't the staying with the flock? I stopped in mid-air, flapping my wings as I did so. "Hey", Gassy beamed up at me.

"Go back"! I yelled him. Tears were filling my eyes, _trust me Gassy this hurting me more than you. _Gassy jerked back, offend and hurt, his eyes pooled, "don't you want us with you"?

I sighed, "I'm sorry, right now I just need to be alone". I turned away and didn't wait for his response, however he was still trailing behind me, "That's not true Serenity, you belong", Angel came up beside me and Nudge flanked me on the other side, "yeah, I mean c'mon we have fights all the time within the flock, before you came so it's not your fault. Fang's just…well you can never tell with him, but you can't leave because of just one little flight, it'll blow over, so please please please don't leave us". Her eyes matched Gassy's; pooled and big and innocent. I sighed again, "fine" and banked toward a lake. Landing in the sand, the moon shone overhead reflecting off the lake's surface. The others followed pursuit, I picked up a rock and through as hard as I could into the water, it made a big splash.

I turn and met the stares of three frighten and pleading eyes, Gassy was approaching slowly. I let my hard face relax and smile at him, opening my arms for him. He embraced me around the waist tightly, "you promised you'd never leave us".

"I know" I whispered and ruffled his hair, "I love you too much to do so".

"Ahhh, we love you too Serenity", said Nudge as she joined the group hug. "Yeah, Serenity we'll get through this. We're tough". Angel said with sheer determination. We were all hugging each other now, I couldn't believe these kids were comforting, someone's more than five years older them, practically the adult of the flock. Max made them strong.

"Of course she did", Angel said. I backed away and stared out the lake, "so…" Nudge said, "Are we going back"?

I shook my head, "I think they need to sort this out themselves".

"But, your part of it too. You know?" Angel said. I shrugged, "I guess, but Max should be the one to decide not me".

"What was it even about"? Nudge asked. I couldn't meet their faces, I'm sure they have all been wondering the same thing.

"I do-". I began, "I think they should know", Angel interrupted.

"Know what"? Nudge and Gassy said at the same time. I didn't say anything; I didn't think I had the right to tell on Fang.

"About her injuries from before". Angel said.

"What injuries?" Gassy asked, "The ones from before, remember a lot blood on her head, face, chest-".

"All right, we remember", Nudge said disgusted, "what about it"? Gassy asked darkly.

Angel met my eyes asking if we should tell them, I shook my head, "I think this should be up to Max".

She narrowed her eyes and shrugged, "okay, then".

"No wait, what do mean 'injuries' are saying that a flyboy didn't harm her or-", Nudge began.

"Fang" Gassy said in the darkest tone I've ever heard him speak.

Nudge gasp, "What about Fang"?

"He did it, didn't he Angel. It all makes since now the cut marks were made from his knife and he…did those things to you", Gassy said.

"Fang wouldn't do something like that", Nudge argued, "He did" Angel said, "didn't he Serenity"?

Again, I couldn't meet their eyes, "he was trying to protect you". I whispered.

"From what" Gassy yelled, "from you?" I open my mouth to contradict him, but I found none.

"I hate him" Gassy said solemnly. Nudge nodded, agreeing with him, Angel was silent. It was quiet for a moment, "please" I whispered, "don't, don't hate him, he-".

"Don't try to defend him, Serenity". Gassy argued. My mouth closed shut. I sighed and plopped myself down, cross-legged in the dirt, burying my hands in my face. Someone rubbed my back, "its okay, Serenity", Gassy said quietly. I fell back into the dirt staring at the stars. No, Gassy it would never be all right, never, "I wish that were true". I told him, he snuggled up to my chest, resting his head there, Angel patted my hand laid herself on the other said, "it well" she sharply. Nudge rested her head on my stomach and I wrapped my arms around them, embracing them, "we'll see".

"No, it will" Nudge said, "I'm going to give the Fang the talking of his life. No one hurts a family member without hurting all of us. We'll set him straight, hell we'll kick him out".

I gasped, "Nudge you swore, and don't kick him out". She yawned, "Why? He deserves it".

"I beg to differ" I told her, but she was already asleep. "Don't worry Serenity, we'll figure it out together. Just don't leave us, kay"? Gassy asked.

"Okay" I whispered, and we fell asleep in the cold dirt wrapped in each others warm arms.

**************************************************************************************************************

The sun shone brightly behind my eye lids, I searched for the little flock member around me with my hands, I didn't feel any warmth. I bolt up awake and alert, looking around me Gassy and Angel were swimming in the lake splashing. I sighed in relief, Nudge was by a fire cooking something, "moring" she said, "or afternoon, we let you sleep and I made you something". She said skeptical of what was cooking over the fire. Gassy and Angel came running towards me, Gassy was shirtless while Angel was pantless, "hey, Serenity. How'd you sleep"? he asked.

"Fine. Umm, yeah did the flock so up yet"? I asked as I too a bite of…rat? Bird? Don't know what it was, but I bit into it, not to bad.

Angel shook her head, "nope, their looking for us though, but this is fun. Max wouldn't let us stay too long". She said with quilt.

I smiled at her, wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, "thanks Nudge, you know what"? I picked up Angel and ran toward the lake, splashing and playing with them in the water. Gassy and Nudge ran and dived in, we began wrestling each other, splashing them, I picked them up and threw them a distance. They laughed and giggled, and begged to be thrown. "I'm going to get you, Nudge" I growled at her, make my body crouch, she screamed, "oh no, Gassy save me".

"I'll save you" and he jumped on my back, dragging down into the water. We laughed when I resurfaced, "all right", I said as I dove for Gassy lifted him up and toss him away from me, he quickly resurface and charged at me, slamming down into the water again. I panting breathlessly, when I notice Angel was missing, "where's Angel"? I cried, "Behind you" her voice said from behind she took my arm and then right at that moment Gassy tackled into me and Nudge took my other arm, dragging me down into the water. I resurface again, spitting water out again, "Oh, knight Gassy you've saved me", Nudge said dramatically.

"It was an honor" and he made a little bow. "How'd you do that" I asked Angel, "I can breathe under water".

"Oh", they tackled me again, when something, no when someone laughed.

Not happily.

Not hysterically.

But, evilly.

_Having fun, sweet heart. _

I stopped splashing around me, I stood up, just letting the cold water drip from hair and soaking clothes. I don't think, I was even breathing. "Serenity"? Gassy asked alarmed, I couldn't answer.

My happiness just shattered, again. Here, I was having a good time and then she ruins it. She's back, she was gone, dead, but no, just bidding time like I said.

She laughed again _I can't die, remember, only if you die. And no I was not bidding my time actually…" _she trailed off quietly.

"Where have you've been", I whispered quietly.

"Where has who been", Angel asked, she couldn't read her at all. It was just me with her in my head.

_Well…I really don't where I went, but…"_

"But what"? I spat. Gassy was pulling at my arm, "who are you talking to"? He asked. I couldn't meet his eyes, but I felt Chaos eyes look over at him, _careful sweetheart people are going to think you've gone crazy._

"I'AM NOT CRAZY", I yelled.

"Serenity"? Gassy's voice was timid.

"WHAT"? I whirled around, pain swelled within and I was frozen.

Gassy's lower lip was trembling, his eyes watering, "oh, no" I whispered, eyes widening, "gassy" I open my arms for an embrace, but he shook his head and backed up, "no, Gassy, I'm sorry…I didn't mean". He continued backing away, scared stiff.

_Well done, _Chaos growled.

I fought the urge to scream to her again, out loud. _Why are you back, why are you here? What do you want?_

She sighed, annoyed, _I already told you and I want soooo much, _she murmured. I waited for her to answer my question, she sighed again, _I was….else where, I watched you for the last few days, but before that well…" _she trailed off.

_You better tell me, NOW, _I growled at her.

_I was…hungry._

_What do you mean 'hungry'?_

_Honey, someone with Eraser DNA like yourself can go on long extended periods of time without food and water, however that time is up and…I'm sooo hungry. Hmmm…he looks good enough._

I felt her thoughts directed into Gassy direction, who was staring at me with wide eyes. _Don't you dare touch him, I said with pure venom._

_And what will you do to stop me? Kill yourself?_

She's defeated me once again, I couldn't kill her without killing myself, and there was no way around it. _Pity…all this time wasted. You really are your worst enemy. Your true weakness is yourself. All this time… _she repeated and then she faded.

_All this time what? _ I asked her, but she was gone. I didn't feel like swimming anymore, I sloshed my way toward the shore and sat, I couldn't meet any of their eyes, "Serenity"? Gassy' voice scared and timid again, I looked up at him, "yeah" I said in a monotone voice.

"What's wrong"?

"Nothing, just…I thought I heard some-". Then there it was the buzzing sound of a thousand bee swarming in, only they weren't bees, they were flyboys and they were coming right for us with my brother in the front.

His eyes were locked on mine and only mine, he saw no else's but mine alone. I knew those kind of eyes; the kind of eyes that felt nothing, that were dead, lost, angry, and even sent vibes of kill. And that someone was me.

Angel followed to where my eyes were staring at in mock horror, she gasped along with everyone else. I stood up and unfurled my wings, bracing for a fight of life. If Chaos is back that meant one thing, my fire was too. "All right, you guys" I murmured, "Get far away as possible, find Max-".

"No" Gassy said defiantly, "we're staying right here with you".

"You're not doing this alone, Serenity. You don't have to fight everything alone". Nudge added.

"Your one of us now and we never leave a family member behind". Angel said.

_Yeah, but I've left one behind, _I thought as I stared up at Aric coming at me, with 'kill' in his eyes.

I flapped my wings and rushed forward right in front of the army, my brother smirked and suddenly he was right there in front of me, backing handing me in the jaw. The movement caught me by surprise as I began plummeting to the earth. Gassy was thrusting as many bombs as possibly at his foes, Nudge managed to grab a huge log whacking flyboys in the head falling to the lack where they sunk and drowned. Then, I saw Angel, who so small, dodging left and right from the flyboys punches, uppercuts, and thrusts. I shook off the blow and dived to help her, when Aric in front of me again, punching me in the stomach, "Aric" I cried, but his hand did something awful, his hand it turned to a claw dripping something purple. He sideswiped me in the side, "Gaaa" I cried out in pain. I flapped backward painfully, clutching my side.

I checked on the others again;

Gassy still bomb throwing.

Nudge still whacking away.

Angel falling, falling into the lake.

Her face blood smeared, no bleeding her chest red. "No" I screamed and dived for her, ignoring the pain in my side, but Aric was in my face again, clawing me in the neck. I choked on blood, "Ari-"he took my arm and thrust me over his shoulder. I began to descend like Angel when I open my wings and dove for her, clasping her in my arms.

She was out cold, blood pouring from her lips, "Angel"? I whispered, as I flapped just mere inches from the lakes edge. Something hit me again and this time, I sunk into the water with Angel wrapped around my arms tightly. I began kicking my legs, trying to reach the waters surface. As I broke the surface, I gasped for air, panting. My hair was being pulled painfully by the roots, as Aric lifted me out of the water. I just dangled there, clutching Angel closer to my chest. Aric seemed to have noticed this cause he took Angel's body and flung it back to the shore. I struggled to go after her, but Aric's grip was stronger. How did he get so strong?

He flapped his strong wings and carried me to some rock and dropped me, I landed painfully, I propped up on my elbows, "Aric, please" I begged him, but he wasn't listening. He was kneeling in front of me with a horrible glint his eyes, then he took my neck in his clawed fingers which dug into my jugular and propped me on his knee. "Aric, please come back to me".

"you left" was all he said. I shook my head, but I winced at the effort and Aric just took my neck again forcing me to look at him. "Aric" I breathed, I was losing air fast. He took his other hand and grabbed for my hair, yanking my head back, exposing my throat. Then, came the sharp pain of something sharp biting into it, not sucking just gnawing at it again and again.

"Aric" I whispered.

Gassy screamed, "Nudge"! That brought me back into full awareness; I pushed Aric away and stood up dizzily. Nudge was falling, falling to the ground, her arm at an awkward angle, I dove for her when Aric's claws bit into my wrist, "let me go, Aric. They need help".

"Your leaving me again". I stared at him wide eyed, then looked back at Nudge. "I'm so sorry" and I dashed for her. Catching her swiftly I laid her next Angel, who on her side but alive, breathing.

"Serenity"! Iggy's voice was incredulous as he approached us, Max and Fang were assisting Gassy taking out as many enemies possible. "Are you all right- there's blood on your hands". He landed next to me and noticed Nudge and Angel.

"Nudge and Angel"! He called them.

"It's not mine". I murmured, but I don't think he heard me. His voice than got, hard and angry, "then who's? Theirs? Are those claws?" I could feel my wound patching themselves, yep Chaos was back everything was…messed up.

I looked down at my own hands, yes there were claws sprung out with blood dripping from its tips, I gasped. Iggy grasped my wrist's holding my claws in my face, "what is this"? _I told you would hate me._

I couldn't meet his eyes, been doing that a lot too. I heard a big bomb go off, as Max, Fang, and Gassy were finishing the last of the flyboys, making there way towards us. I stood up looking for Aric. "Serenity" Max voice was loud and commanding, "we need to talk".

But, I didn't look at her, I couldn't I could only look at him; Aric my brother with just rejected eyes. He just stood there staring at me, his mouth turned into a hard snarl. "Serenity" Iggy yelled again taking my wrist, but I shrugged. I ran toward him, _Aric, Aric, I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me._

I stopped, I didn't get far before he was right in front of mine, boring eyes asking _why? _ "You left me, again" Aric whispered.

I kneeled in front of him taking his head between my hands, I shook my head tears threatening to pool over, "no, no, your wrong. I didn't-".

"Yes you did". He yelled, "Again".

"I'm so sorry Aric, if there was anyway I could take it back I would. I didn't…I couldn't control myself…it was my fault. I' understand if you hate me, but I…I still love you". I blurted out, "no matter what". He shook his in denying me, "no, you lied; you said you would never leave me, and you did. I bet you even forgot about me".

"No, Aric. Don't ever think that" I stood up, "Don't think it Aric. Your all I ever think about, I haven't stopped thinking about you not even for instance". I was clutching my chest, heaving, "I love you and I'm sorry". Tears fell my cheeks and then I kneeled again and embraced him sobbing into his neck, like when he was dying mumbling I'm sorry again, again.

I didn't care that I had an audience; all I wanted was my brother back in my arms. He could hate me, loathe me, but I just wanted him beside me.

He didn't return the embrace, instead he clawed me in the cut again while he back up I fell into the dirt. I looked up at his face, looking for the old Aric. Or maybe this is Aric, the one I created.

Something sparkled in his eyes. A tear? He was gone before I could do a double take.

I let my body fall back into the dirt, my elbows smudge with wit dirt, mud, gravel, I felt so defeated lost, if anything I felt distressed. I wanted more than anything to follow him, but I could not.

"Serenity"? Iggy's voice was softer, his warm hand falling on my shoulder and bringing me up. "What happened? And who was that"?

I wiped my noise, "my brother" I sniffled. "Your brother"? four voice said simultaneously.

I nodded, I heard Max sigh, "Serenity, I think it's time you told us…everything".

"Yeah" I agreed, didn't matter anymore what they thought now.

"But, first them", Max indicated to Nudge and Angel who were already stirring.

"We're okay, Max" Angel comforted her, "just got knocked around".

"Yeah" Nudge breathed, "in the face and my arm hurts something awful and everything else like I was being grinded into a cheese slicer or ran over by a semi or…" she breathed out again and groaned, saying no more. Max began wiping Angel's face, Fang did Nudge's when they were clean.

The flock sat in circle on one side, I had my own side, my hands interlacing themselves, nervously.

"So…" Max said, "Where to began".

"How about with Fang", Iggy said darkly.

Max sighed, "Okay, first off-

"We know Max" Angel said, we-" she glanced at me, "I told them".

"How could you Fang" Gassy was shouting, "what were you thinking".

"I was trying to protect you guys, for a good reason too. Look at her hand". Everyone did, my claws were still there elongated and sharp, dripping blood.

"Yes" Max said, "care to explain".

"Well" I rubbed my arm, "Okay" I said in a rush, "I'm part Eraser okay". Everyone's mouth was hanging open, only Max was not, she seemed to know, "but are you in control" Max asked skeptical.

"Yes" I lied. Now I was truly a monster, putting my desires before what was right. I was truly a selfish demon.

She nodded and sighed, "that's good, cause Fang just discovered a new skill. He can sense…something dangerous. He says that's why he attacked you".

"That's no excuse though". Iggy said grimly.

"Yes, true Iggy" Max agreed, "however we've come to a decision you can decide whether Fang leaves or stays".

"Me"?

"Yes".

"But, I shouldn't-"

"Yes you do, no one no acts that way towards a family member". I smiled and she returned it, it was quickly turned upside, this must have been hard for her.

"He stays" I said.

"You sure" I nodded; she breathed out a sigh of a relief. "Now" her eyes sparked, "we're still not done".

I jumped, "what do you mean"?

"There's a lot we don't know about you, but first let's talk about that kid, or your brother".

"yes"

"Well, tell us what happened"?

"Why do you need know this" I asked her.

"It's the only way, to get this out of the way, no more secrets, no more fights and in return we'll tell you ours".

I huffed out a fine.

"Okay, but it begins before…before all of this. When I was looking for my parents, I found them and when I did Aric was there, already living with a family and when I came well…it wasn't what they were expecting a kid with wings. A freak. When I first knocked on the door, a woman came out she was smoking a cigarette hair sticking out at ends. 'What do you want', she asked me. I was worried; about you know would this woman want me, a freak. I fiddle with my fingers before saying, 'did you lose a kid 14 years ago'. Her eyes got all wide and angry, her mouth pursed, 'yeah, why do want to know'.

'cause I'm your daughter' I whispered,

Her hand, her hand came out so fast striking me on the cheek, then she yelled at me 'why, why did you come back'? She dragged me into the house practically throwing me to the ground, and all I felt was fear. Then, I saw him, a little boy in a corner, I recognized him. He was mine, my brother.

He was just as frighten and knew why because the next thing was my mom pull me up roughly by the arm, yelling in my face, 'why did you come back'?

I couldn't answer, I was frightened and…astonished, I was expecting a hug and kiss, but no.

"The worst thing about finding her was that she did none of those motherly things that I was so desperately searching for, and I never found home.

**Oooh cliffy, lol I just got some more alers, woohoo.**


	19. Pained

**Wow I like gained over 100 hits in just a couple days**

"My mother took a long drag of her cigarette, narrowing her eyes at me, looking disgusted. She turned away and went out the door she came through without looking back. My brother was in the corner, shoulders shaking. Looking in his direction, I smiled at him, he returned it.

"So…you're like my sister or something"? He asked,

"Yeah, pretty much".

I plopped down next to him discussing how we saw each other a few times at the school. He said he always knew that we were something, how he knew I do not know. He said mom's a little abusive, but dad…

I perked up at the mention of having a father. I was little skeptical about him now after seeing mom. Aric must have noticed my worried expression because he said Dad's better. I put my arm around his shoulder to comfort him, "I'll protect you" I whispered.

He laughed only it sounded fake, "like before, huh". I cocked my head, "at the school, you always took the beating for the underdog, especially the younger kids".

"yeah" I propped his head on my laps stroking his hair, "I'll do it again Aric, I promise". He nodded into my knee when my mom burst through the door, with a drink in one hand, "Aww, how nice. You think she's going to protect you". My mother voice was so hard, crackling like a whip. I stood up, "Mom" I open my arms for hug, but she just strode over and slapped at them. She took my cheek between her long fingernails, squishing them. "welcome home, dear".

-+-

Mom disappeared after that, outside maybe for smoke or drink, I don't know, "hungry"? I asked Aric. His eyes darted to the door, "I don't-"

"C'mon, what d'ya like". He followed after me into the kitchen, "don't make mess, she'll get real mad", he whispered. "It's seems to be her favorite emotion", I said sarcastically.

I ended up boiling hot dogs since the only choices were either cereal or toast or this, luckily there was juice. We ate in silence waiting for my mom to barge in and break it. When, I was finished I went to refill my glass when mom came in soundlessly. "What do you thing you're doing". She startled me, causing the glass to fall from my fingertips, it shattered and spilled everywhere. Aric's eyes got wide so did mine, mom didn't say anything for minute, then she yelled in a fitting rage, "WELL, CLEAN UP", obediently I did. She wracked me on the head as she past me, and went for Aric. "WHY AREN'T YOU IN BED", he yelled in his face.

Tears were pooling in his eyes, lower lip trembling, "I-I-I" he struggled for words, "stick that lip back in before I stick back in for ya", she said with such venom. Aric tried to and failed, my mother finger jabbed at his lower lip and the tears finally pooled over. "Don't you dare cry"? Before mom could do anything further, I put myself between them, nudging Aric to leave. "Enough Mom", I met her eyes.

"Oh, going to protect him now". I stuck out my chin, she grasped it and thrust it the other way. I landed on the floor painfully in the glass. Luckily the juice was cleaned up and Aric ran before he saw the cuts on my arm. Blood dripped on the floor, "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID", she yelled. I widen my eyes at her in astonishment, what I did?

"WHY DON'T JUST GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM". She roughly grabbed me the by the arm, which caused me to cry out in pain, "your so messed up", she muttered disgusted. "Such, a pathetic freak, guess they didn't want you so they threw you back at me". She started stroke me hair away from my face then she grabbed a handful slamming me into…something. I slide to floor praying that this was some sick nightmare made up by the school.

"She just…kept hitting me again and again.

My voice got quiet; I stared at nothing I didn't want to think about…what happen. I couldn't look anyone only my entwine hands kept me going. I huffed out a shaky breath and continued.

Someone gasped and shouted,  
"stop, stop, Lucy. What are you doing?" I man's voice deep and gentle, I peeked from behind my elbows a man was taking my mom's thrashing arms pulling them away from me. "Lucy, Lucy". He was repeating her name; guess my Mom's name was Lucy.

After a moment, my mother stopped thrashing the man taking her face into his hands, "Lucy, what are doing? Who is that"?

The man was well built strong, brown hair ruffled cow-licked, and brown chocolate eyes. "Your daughter" my mother spat, and went out the back door, slamming it. The man or my father I guess stared after the way she went then looked down at me. His gaze softening, my arms laid limps at my side as my tired eyes looked up at him. He walked away and I thought he was abandoning me or go after my mom, but no he returned with a washcloth and knelt down in front of me wiping my face.

He murmured, sorry to me, "she has a temper".

"I noticed", his mouth quirked, "So you're…"

"Yep".

He wrapped me in a warm embrace; I groaned when he squeezed me, "sorry" he repeated, he pursed his lips, "can you make to…Aric's room", I nodded, "kay, I'll try to talk to her okay", he said.

"Yeah" I breathed, he walked away after mom and I tried standing using the wall for support. I barely made it down the hallway as everything got out of focus. I made it to a door, pushed it open and saw Aric on the bed surrounded in covers and blankets. He sniffled, asking timidly, "Serenity"?  
"Gnnn", I groaned and then my knees buckles and I collapsed right there on his floor. He called my name with a little more urgency, coming toward my side, shaking my shoulder, but I couldn't respond. He was hesitant for moment, then he walked away. The next thing I knew was something, a blanket being draped over me and my head being propped on pillow. I drifted away and listen to Aric's quiet breathing as I fell into a deep sleep.

Father enrolled me into school along with Aric, going home was never favorite place to go, but neither was school. The teacher were rude and snide, just as the bad as the kids who went their. I remember walking with Aric home, when something pressed me up against wall, putting a knife to my throat, "nice legs, I liked to see'em apart". I gasped and unfurled my wings knocking the guy from behind, he stumbled backwards, "What the…".

He noticed my brother and took him into a choke hold, and smirked pinning the knife towards his throat, "Serenity" Aric whispered. "Now, come over here and give me a nice kiss or your brother-" he just pressed it closer to his throat. Anger washed through me.

I paused, "that was the first time I discovered I had the ability to control fire ever since I've been experimenting my skill, perfecting it, and mastering it.

"Basically, I made the guy's body burn causing him to recoil away from my brother, then I rammed into him knocking him into the ground till he was unconscious.

Looking around to see if anyone witness this, we flew home.

We enter the house with caution just in case, well you know…Mom. She nor Dad, of course that didn't mean anything.

It was later that night that my parents died, we were just in our room, doing homework when we heard the screams. Both mother and father were stabbed to death. I guess I was wrong, someone from the school found us, reported us and killed them. "why'd you do that you didn't have to kill them? They did nothing wrong?

Guess it didn't matter, because the next thing I knew me and Aric were both back at the school. Once there, nothing changed, till I met 0-7.

So I told them of 0-7 when I found him, how he helped us escape, and how we lived peacefully for awhile till, he betrayed me, injecting me with something…that caused me to kill my brother.

However, I didn't tell them of his new name, Omega, didn't seem to matter. I told them how now he's back, then I'm going to try everything in power to get him back.

I was silent that was it, nothing left to tell them. I let out a shakily breathe, my throat tighten, it was hard to open myself like this, but I tried not to let it show. I finally raised my eyes to there's, and all their face matched; a look of utterly disbelief.

Iggy was the first to stand up his fists clenched tightly, his face hard and cold set on my face. He strode over to me, relaxing his fists he picked me up and wrapped tightly in hard embrace, squeezing the air out of me. "Iggy" I breathed.

"It's okay" he whispered into my neck, then he pulled away, "that's why you've been distant, isn't it? You thought we wouldn't want you anymore".

I nodded, "we won't ever leave, I won't, I promise". I could only nod; remembering the last time someone promised me that.

Gassy, Nudge, Angel like Iggy patted my hand, or a shoulder, and embraced repeating Iggy words, "it's okay".

"I'm so sorry, Serenity. We didn't know, but you have us now. You can be in our family and we'll help you get your brother back. Right, Max?" Nudge kept going, before Max could answer, "you really have a Eraser inside of you, what's it like, do get really hairy, I do you shave it off, or does it just go back into the skin…", her questions of being an Eraser just when on and on.

"We'll get him back" Gassy said with confidence, "we'll get him".

"So, Serenity", Max said, "This 0-7, did you ever see him again".

**She's got you now sweetheart. Now I'm a little hungry for some bird-meat.**

_Please just go away, I told her._

**You first**

"Yes, just recently. He came to apologize".

"What did you say to him"? Iggy asked. Was he jealous?

"I didn't accept it". He nodded, considering this.

"Thank you, Serenity. That took a lot for you to say". Max said.

I shrugged, "well, yeah. Um, so…what about you?" I asked her.

Her eyebrows rose, "what about me"?

"I thought we were going to tell our secrets or something". She nodded, "right, right. What do want to know"?

I pondered this for a moment, "How about your parents"?

She told me her father was whitecoat, while her mother was a vet, she had one sister and one brother that died. She said she tried looking for the other's parents, but all they found were that Gassy's and Angel's sold them to the school.

I looked at them both, "I'm so sorry".

Gassy shrugged, "well, it could be worse". Though I don't know how much worse it could possibly be.

She told about Iggy's parents, that I already knew about while Fang's were thought to be a druggie.

I then asked about if they had any powers like mine, she said she can go up to speeds of 200mph during flight, Fang can blend in, Gassy can mimic voice and stink really bad, Nudge can touch things and feel who and what touched them while in the house, she can also attract metal, Angel can read and control minds, breathe underwater, talk to fish…, and Iggy just has really good senses.

"Anything else" she asked.

I shook my head, "not really".

"Okay, then let's go".

I waited for everyone take off before I furled my wings and took flight with them.

Iggy came up beside me searching for my hand, he squeezed it tightly.

"So this 0-7" he gritted his teeth, "betrayed you"?

"he said he was only trying to help, the keep the eraser inside me under control, however it did the opposite, it only weaken me and strengthen the Eraser".

"How's your control, now"?

"As long as I don't get injected with that stuff again, I should be okay".

"Good, was wondering if you'd turn on us".

My head snapped, "I'd never do that".

He smiled, "finally some life in that face, you should try to smile some more, it's beautiful".

I smiled, "thanks".

"Besides, I bet your some hot, slender Eraser with soft eyes and silky fur like you are now".

I rolled my eyes, "thanks so much".

"Max!" Fang yelled, looking around for her she was nowhere, I looked directly down and she wasn't falling either.

So where was she?

I let go of Iggy's hand and flew up by Fang, "where is she"? His dark eyes flashed to mine, "she's…she just flew off".

"How'd she get away so fast".

"Super speed", he said shortly.

"but, why would she just fly away"?

"She has this voice" Iggy was on the side of me, Fang sighed, "Yeah, but I'm afraid…".

"Last time she flew away, she was cutting herself". I gasped, "well, we've got to go find her".

They nodded.

**I'm getting tired of waiting, dear. Either one will do about Fang or…hmmm Iggy.**

_No, no just stay away, _she chuckled.

I scanned the land below, searching for any signs of Max, gliding over treetops and hills. Fang's jaw was tighten, eyes entirely focused, when felt my looking at him, he looked in my direction, eyebrows furrowed, eyes glassy. I turned my attention back on the search. If she has a voice like mine, than maybe…

**She has an Eraser inside of her, **Chaos finished for me then laughed.

**Oh, you are not so different from her after all.**

_Shut up_

**I can help you know, just let me heighten you sense and we'll sniff her out.**

_No_

She sighed, "Max's gonna going to be okay, right Fang" Gassy came up beside him.

"I don't know, Gassy" he whispered.

I looked at the rest of flock, sharing a worried and scare expression.

_All right, Chaos. I'll give in to your offer_

**Oh, honey you don't know how happy that makes me.**

Then everything came rushing into me, slamming into my head and face, and body. I could hearing everything, the slightest rustle of leaves made by a doe, cars zooming by 50 miles away, there was some salt and water in air s I breathed in. I felt each soft breeze being gently caressed. I could see different colors of the spectrum made by the sun, another color I didn't recognize. My instincts sharper, mouth watering for blood and meat. Fangs and claws begged to be unsheathed, but I willed them to remain hidden; I sensed danger and felt the adrenaline pumping into my veins.

Then, I inhaled deeply.

The smell above all else hit me.

Hard.

It was metallic, coppery, blood. I frantically looked around, till my eyes locked onto the small figure surrounded in something like crimson.

She was screaming so loud, I don' think the others heard it. Her arms were dripping red.

Then, she fell to her knees surrounded in a pool of it.

Her blood, and then her body laid still.

**Yay more alerts and hits, I'm writing the next chapter write now**


	20. Pressured

**I need/want reviews, come on I'm like chapter 20 now, and I only have 4, okay 3 since I reviewed myself, kind of disappointed. However, I like writing this, maybe it's too cliché, since I read that one fanfiction on how to write a Maximum ride story, so maybe that's why I don't have many reviewers.**

**Anyway onward to the next chapter.**

Max was moving, only her chest rising and falling was only thing that showed she still had in any life in her. With these eyes, I could see at amazing distances. I had no idea Eraser's had this type of power, before or maybe it was just me that had this. The others didn't seem to have notice Max yet, probably couldn't see her like did. I swooped down as quickly as possible without even warning the others.

"Serenity", Iggy called me but I was too focused on Max's limp body. It was everywhere, sweet, savory, dripping, sticky, blood pooling around her body. Water begin to well up in my mouth, I swallowed it back down and shook my head at the thought.

I heard the flap of the flock's wings from behind as they followed me, figuring I found her. As I got closer, the smell rammed into me again, causing every vein in my body to flare up my fangs begging to be lengthen. I tried again to subdue to this hunger, begging it to pass. However, the ache in my jaw, claws, and head would not cease.

My feet gently glided over the ground, till I landed steadily rushing over to Max limp body. The others followed pursuit; Fang got there the quickest, taking Max's body and turn it over till she laid in his arms. He was shaking her, calling her name, "oh, Max, why'd do this"?

She sliced up her arms pretty good. Long, jagged streams of blood running up and down her arm, dripping down her fingertips, so finely that was begging to be lapped. A sharp, pointed rock laid nearby.

Fang took Max's face between his hands, "Max, come back me. Don't you dare die". He was stroking her hair away from her face, brushing his thumb over her cheeks. And on his own cheeks had just small, tears. The others were around her, just as scared as Fang.

"Max" Gassy's voice was weak, Nudge's eyes were big like dinner plates, Angel's eyes matched hers. Iggy took one of Max arm's inspecting the damage, taking her wrist and turning it over gently. I noticed Total for the first time licking Max's blood from her fingertips; it only sent a wave of impulse through my veins to do the same. But I willed myself to stay a safe distance from Max and the blood, any closer I might…I gulp. I just need to stay in control.

**But, I'm so hungry.**

I shuddered and I roll of nausea swelled within, I was hungry not for something solid just the liquid stuff and some flesh and maybe meat.

I was losing it, just stay in control, stay in control, don't breathe through your nose just your mouth.

"Serenity". Fang addresses me for the first time in awhile, "could you use some of your blood to…to".

Was he insane? Each step I took could be a hazard to the flock, I could kill her.

I nod and plop myself above Max's head. I swallow again, trying to swallow the hunger. It didn't help. I take Max's head and place it on my lap, but all of sudden, Max starts thrashing in my hold. Fang grasps her wrists, but she keeps flailing, "What's wrong with her" He demands.

"Just leave me alone. Just shut up. I'm just a freaking kid". Max is yelling at no one. "Max" Fang calls her softly, but she keeps pulling away from his firm grasp. I put my hands on either side of her face, trying to calm her down. Radiating warmth throughout her body, to calm the pain and ease the sting of her arms. Eventually, her shakes cease and she collapses on my lap again, however her breathing is quick and rapid.  
"Fang, Iggy". I call them and both their heads snap at me, "both of you take each arm and wrap it up".

"Gassy, Nudge, Angel, we need strips". They all nod and begin to doing their jobs they were assigned to do. Anything to get rid of the smell, it's so overwhelming, I want it in my mouth down my throat anything to quell this ache in my throat and jaw.

Once, the strips are made Fang and Iggy take each arm and begin stitching and wrapping it up. Max shifts a little her eyes scrunching up in pain, moaning some. "No, no. Don't…want…to". She mutters, "What don't you want to do?" I ask her, trying to keep her conscious. "Save…the…world".

Both Iggy and Fang stop wrapping her arms and look at her face, "too…hard" she breathes out.

"Don't stop" I murmur to Iggy and Fang, and they resume bandaging. "You can do it, Max. We're all right here. We'll help you".

"It's…not…fair. Jus…a…kid. Can't…do…it…alone".

I take her face and stroke her hair, "you're not alone, Max. You have the flock".

"It's…so…hard".

"Trust me, I know".

Her eyes flutter open and the guys are finished wrapping her arms, she begins to sit up slowly, then she turns and looks at me, "I have this voice, in my head. And I…I just can't. I'm one person. How I'm a supposed to save the world. It's too much, it's too much pressure".

Tears fall from her face and she collapses into me, I stiffen for a moment then wrap my arms around, "Your right Max. It's not fair, but we'll pull through. I know it seems impossible, saving the world probably is. But just take small steps and we'll get there. You're not doing this alone". I pat and rub back.

She pulls and wipes her face with the back of her hand, "how you do it Serenity?" She asks, "How do you it with your brother and your betrayal, and the school…how"? She asks again.

"I just breathe in and out, I just…do it". She nods, and then I whisper into ear, "You should go to Fang". She looks me in the eyes for moment before collapsing into his arms, "don't…don't ever do that again, kay. We can always work it out, just talk to me Max. I'll listen". She nods in his shoulder; he looks up at me and smiles. I smile back, when warms arms encircle me, Iggy whispering in my ear, "I love you".

I stiffen a bit. Oh, no, he loves me. You don't know what your loving, Iggy. A monster, a lust-driven monster determine to rip you heart out and lavish your death.

"Max" Gassy's voice is timid, "its okay just breathe okay".

"Don't do that again, Max. I mean how many times are you going to cut yourself, I think this is classified as being a emo person, what's next black hair, fingernails, eye liner. Just…just don't put us through that again". Nudge ranted.

"It's okay, Max. We'll get through it". Angel's voice cooed while Total put a paw on Max.

After awhile her tears subsided and she leans away, wiping tears from her cheeks, "I'm sorry guys. It's just so much pressure. Saving the world and all".

"We don't have to, you know" Fang said.

"Yes, we do".

She starts to stand, but her body sways a little and Fang bolts up to steady her. "Maybe we should make camp" he suggests.

Max nods, "I guess. All right you guys, you know what to do". Everyone smiles, Max is back and we got do our assign duties.

Iggy takes my hand we're airborne.

**************************************************************************************************************

Our job is to scout for food, so as we're coasting over the treetops Iggy edges closer to me, "you didn't say it back".

I whip my head towards him, "what"?

"You didn't say it back, 'I love you".

"Oh, Iggy, I jus-"

His eyes narrow looking at the ground, "I though since you open yourself up it wouldn't be a problem, but-".

"Iggy" I begin, "Is it because of the whole Eraser thing Serenity", he yells at me. "I won't leave, I promise".

"Iggy, I-"

"I just don't get you Serenity. Is it because you were betrayed, don't hurt me because someone's hurt you".

"Iggy that's no fair".

"Don't tell me that's its not fair, I've heard that so many freakin times, don't tell my it's not fair, my whole life's not fair", he bellowed.

My chest tightens, realizing that he means his blindness, his parents, his wings, everything.

Some lights are illuminating from below, I banked for them as I landed, I turned to him, "Iggy-" but he interrupted me again, this was getting so annoying, but he didn't interrupt me with his words but with his lips.

We were just at the edge of the forest, where Iggy started pushing me into a tree. He tilts his head to get better angle, sucking and moving his lips in circles around mine. He pushes into my lips, his hands starts to encircle my waist then glide underneath my shirt. I shiver from where he touches my side. He's hands rest just under my armpits now, his chest close to my abdominal when he pulls away. We're both gasping, as I tug my shirt down he takes my hand and interlace his fingers with mine, bringing my arms over my head pinning them there. Using one hand to hold my wrists up, he uses the other to resume gliding over my stomach where his thumb rubs over it, very lightly. His hips grind into mine, I try to jerk away, but it's useless. His fingers glide to the top of my pants as his fingers slide underneath them.

The urge flares up again, like fire and ice rushing through my veins desperate to burn it off. Its pure adrenaline and ecstasy mixed into one, wanting to feed the hunger that flames up in my throat and through my limbs. My fangs ache, begging to elongate again, my hands began tremble, as Iggy further pushes into me. His touch is overwhelming; I want it more than anything, want it to be real, true. This love to be true, I want a happy ending, doesn't everyone, but I guess some don't happy endings. But, I want it to be true, So true, I don't want to be hurt again, but what if, what if…

I taste blood, my fang caught Iggy's lip piercing it. He recoils back, stepping away from me; he brings a finger to his bleeding lip rubbing it."Ow" he pulls his finger back and looks at the blood, then stares up at me his eyes widen, "I thought you said you were in control", he yelled.

"I' am Iggy, it just slipped I was overwhelmed". He shook his head baffled, not daring to look my direction. I went to place a hand on his shoulder, but he said, "Don't".

I followed him to party store that was just down the street, gathering chips, hotdogs, Cokes, some napkins and candy for the kids. Iggy and I would be in separate aisles though, still refusing to even be next to me, like I had some disease. By the time we purchased the items and were airborne, I finally broke the silence. "Iggy". I waited for a response; he kept his gaze dead set forward.

"Iggy" I said again, "see this why you shouldn't get involved with me, it's just not fair to hurt you like this. I' am in control, I've been in control since you met me, and I'm not going to let this thing beat me, okay"?

Still nothing, not even a flicker of eyes in my direction, I sighed and looked forward too.

I muttered out a sorry, but that go me nowhere either.

-+-

Once, we dished all the food out and everyone was chowing down, Gassy came up beside me offering me some food, I shook my head. This explains why I haven't been hungry lately; this solid food would never satisfy me. Not anymore, never. I needed flesh, blood, and meat something real good, to calm the fire and ice that was frying my veins. My body jerked forward at Gassy's body, but I dug my fingers into the dirt, planting myself here.

I was gazing into the fire as it was relaxing me, when my gaze drifted to Gassy, a nice juicy vein was pulsating just underneath the skin, begging to be mulled and ripped out. I could hear its warm blood pumping again and again, just moving like a red river underneath his pale skin. I stopped myself from getting any closer and went back to staring at the fire.

The others were talking about something, something funny since they were all laughing but I couldn't listen I was too busy concentrating in keeping my fangs and claws hidden. Clamping my jaw down tight and grounding my teeth has hard as I could, I balled my fists firmly till my the whites on my knuckles showed. My whole body was shaking slightly and sweat beaded on my forehead.

I couldn't take this anymore; I had to get away anything to calm these terrible impulses. I stood up abruptly, causing everyone to look in my direction, "what's wrong, Serenity"? Gassy asked.

Through clenched teeth, "goin for walk" and I bolted out of there. Dashing through trees till I thought I was a safe distance, I unfurled my wings, taking flight.

I coasted for awhile letting the cool breeze flow around me. Once, I was away from the scent it wasn't as bad, it cleared my head and my senses. The aches were dulled now; I banked into a clearing, landing gracefully in a grace meadow. I just let myself fall back, taking in the air and the sweet scent. Closing my eyes, I sighed.

**Can't run forever, sweetheart**

_Wanna bet_

I wonder what's left of my week of freedom, four, five days. I think I'm on day three. Did the week consist of 5 days or 7.

I roll my shoulders, then turned on my side, curling into a tight ball.

I heard the rustle of the swaying grass, startling me into full awareness. I can smell it something, the blood that it playing with my urges, toying with my aching jaw. I bolt up, and start backing away.

Just go away, just go away, I think as the thing edges closer.

**Now, let the hunt begin.**

No, no I chant in my head, not now. I could feel my hands tremble, my whole body shaking, dying to tackle the thing that was coming towards me.

Then, it hit me. Back when I said I'd ever lose myself to Chaos I would-

I clamp a firm grips on my right wrist, then I pulled my head back as far as I could then dove for my arm, biting deep, blood gushed all over my lips, spraying my face. I heard the crack of tendons and veins rip open. It stung, it was pure unrelenting agony, but I kept gnawing at anything to calm my hunger, hold me back. I was on my knees, with lips and fangs clamped on my right arm, suppressing my impulse.

Blood dripped down my arm and a small pool of blood was forming around me. Everything was getting blurring now, dizziness swam over me.

However, a voice brought me into full awareness and murmuring one word, "Serenity"?

**Ha, cliffy, so please forgive me my faithful reviews but before I start the next chapter I would like a couple of reviews, (that's two people), it could be the same people or different one, or you can review twice and flame me. It's just I have like 20 chaps and no further reviews, kind of bummer so for now I'll work on my other story till than…be see'en ya.**

**Okay…I'll update by next weekend, depends on my mood ka-pish.**


	21. Apologized

**I decided to do two chapters for ya.**

**Iggy Pov**

Her entire body was sleek and slender; her fur was just as silky as her hair when she was human. But this new look, her sharp teeth and piercing eyes, I knew my Serenity was in there somewhere.

But where did that syringe come from?

"Serenity" I called out her, "its okay. I'll keep you safe". I held out my hands in front me, pleading for her to calm down, but her head just shook back and forth like she was battling the beast within her. I know she was trying so desperately to fight it, her defiance was in her eyes, and when I saw her lips on her arm…that's when I knew she snapped. She needed to know that I was here, even if she thought she was alone.

It explains everything. Why should run off somewhere or keep all that pain inside of her, if she just let some of it out if she just knew that someone's cares for her, then maybe she wouldn't have to fight so hard and it won't be so hard.

"I'm here, Serenity, right here". I cooed her; she frantically shook her head, back and forth. I crept slowly to her, taking Eraser face, holding it in place with my hands forcing her to look at me. "Serenity" I whispered, "it's okay". Her eyes got large and wide, her body stopped shaking and everything seemed to stop.

"Iggy, no" Max rammed into Serenity's Eraser form causing them to roll over each other. Serenity snapped her jaws at her trying to get a hold of her arm, Max just punched in the snout jerking her head back.

"No, Max. That's Serenity".

She was about to do a round-house kick, when she turned to face me, "wha-"?

Serenity raised her claw and took a swipe at Max's back, "gyah" she cried and stumbled forward. She fell to the ground clutching her shoulder. "Max" several voice chorus from above.

Fang slammed into Serenity's body before she got the chance to claw her again. They rolled over each other, while Fang dug into his pockets for weapon. He brought out a knife, cutting across her chest.

"No, Fang. It's Serenity". I called him; he just shook his hand and slammed into her again.

"Max, you okay" Angel asked, kneeling in front of her Max. "ye…ah" she breathed out ragged breaths then turned her attention back onto Serenity, "that's Serenity", she asked.

I nodded, "you have to make Fang stop" I told her. Fang and Nudge were fighting together now; Fang punched Serenity in the face, while Nudge punched her in the ribs. Serenity stumbled back hitting a tree where Fang took the knife and stabbed right through her hand. He stepped back watching Serenity roar in pain.

"Stop it" I cried after Fang. "No, Iggy" Max said as I went for her.

"But Max" I whined.

"No Iggy, this is the only way we can…do this".

"By hurting her"?

She didn't meet my eyes; she went on staring at Fang's fight.

Serenity blew out of her nostrils in an angry huff and ripped her hand from the tree, diving for Fang. He managed to dodge her by taking flight, when she looked up she got distract and Nudge got her in a choke hold. As Serenity, was trashing around, bucking to get Nudge off Fang blended in with the sky. Somehow, Serenity's arms got behind her back, restraining her from using her deadly claws.

Gassy flew down right in front of her, looking up into her Eraser eyes. "Serenity" his voice was timid and scared, "come back to us", he held his arms. He meant no harm to her, he wanted her back.

Serenity stopped flailing looking into his teary eyes. Fang reappeared holding her arms back while Nudge tightens her hold on Serenity, however this unfazed her. She was only looking at Gassy, just staring at him. She dropped to her knees in front him, bowing her head.

Gassy took a hesitant step forward, trembling hand extended, "Serenity".

"Be careful, Gassy", Max barked, as Gassy closed the distance between them. With trembling fingers, Gassy rested his hands on her head stroking it slowing. He kneeled down so he could pet the side of her face, stroking her fur away from her cheeks. He scratched her behind the ears, and Serenity's eyes closed in contentment.

"Serenity" he breathed out and continued to stroke her. Nudge's grip loosened while Fang's did not.

Then, her eyes snapped open lunging forward her jaws snapped at Gassy arms. "Aah" Gassy screamed as her fang's bit into his upper arm. Her jaws sunk deeper, holding on firmly. I heard the sickening crunch of Gassy's bone break and he screamed even louder.

Nudge dove for a punch again, but flames erupted from her body. Nudge fell to the ground, clutching her burnt arm, holding back a sob.

Fang made an angry grunt and climbed on top of her, punching her in the head again and again, "let him go, you monster" Fang yelled. Her release on Gassy didn't break.

If anything, with her jaws she was bringing Gassy closer to her so he would be underneath her. Gassy's scream were quieting, his struggling slowing. Blood poured out of his arms and his eyes were fluttering close, and then he went limb all together.

"Release him, Serenity" Angel's voice was demanding. Serenity's ears perked to her direction and she stared at her. Angel was alone out there, with Max struggling to stand and Fang pounding away at Serenity's heads, Gasser limp and Nudge clutching her burned arm, Angel was alone and where was I…

"Serenity let him go", Angel asked again. Serenity obeyed dropping her mouth, Gassy slid from her grip to the ground in a blood heap.

"Step away from him", obeying again Serenity took two steps back before her ears flattened and she bucked Fang off her, he was tossed heavily on the ground and I thought I heard something snap. Fang was making an attempt to stand, holding his wrist.

Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Max take another step forward with Total at her side. No one was in any condition to fight back.

So I charged at her slamming hard into her chest knocking her hard on the ground. "Serenity"! I yelled her, "Wake up" I took the scruff of her neck and shook her. "Fight it, look what you did to Gassy. Serenity dammit".

I did a thing that I regret the most, but I…I still loved her, it was the only way. Drawing a fist back, I punched her in the face, took her the scruff of her neck again flying upwards, "don't make me do this, Serenity". My body was trembling as my hold on her was slipping.

My shoulder slumped I couldn't do it, so I descend back down putting her back on solid earth. "Serenity" I said again, however she just roared up and bit into my shoulder, "Serenity"! I yelled, I punched her in the gut and then uppercut her jaw, she stumbled backwards and Fang slammed into her back. Her back arched in pain, whirling around she took a swipe at Fang directly upward. Fang's head snapped up causing him to fall, hard.

He fell to the ground with legs and arms spread wide, blood spilling vertically on his body. His head flopped to the side and passed out.

She was about to go for him again, when I did the hardest thing I could ever do it. I tossed a bomb at her, while Nudge carried Fang away from the explosion.

Debris and stones scratched my face till the after shock flew me backwards. I had to cover my face with my arms when something heavy slammed into me. Opening my eyes just a crack, Serenity's jaw was just inches from my face.

How did she get here so fast?

I drew back my arm to launch another punch when her jaws clamped onto my arms. I gritted my teeth to keep from screaming, so instead I used my other arm to go for stomach when her claw whipped out, blocking my attack. She twisted my arm, and I think I heard something crack.

My right arm hung loosely at my side, "Iggy" Nudge was calling my name, as she emerged from the smoke. Fang was on her shoulders, I didn't see the others.

Just then, something dug into my chest right where my heart was. I looked down and saw that Serenity's claws were digging into my chest, inching closer to my aorta veins and arteries. This time I screamed, that only seemed to urge Serenity more as her claw turned and twisted. I tried to use my other arm which still had her jaws around, to remove it but her claws were latched onto me.

"Serenity" I yelled, "what are you trying to do, rip my heart out"? I said breathlessly.

Her twisting stop, her eyes snapped open and she detached herself from me. I fell to my knees clutching my chest. I brought my gaze back to her when I saw she was backing up again, shaking her head.

"Iggy" Nudge said as she landed next to me and rested a hand on my shoulder. "You're hurt" she said.

"Where are the others" I asked her.

"Max has Gassy, Angel and Total is with them".

"How's…gassy" I said bitterly, "he's…not doing so well". She said sadly.

I gritted my teeth in frustration and balled my fists, "ah, dammit, those…whitecoats". I spat out, "they did this".

I heard the saddest thing, a howl of pure agony and sorrow echoed from Serenity. She fell to her knees, clutching her head that now rested on the ground. Her shoulders were shaking as well as her head; back and forth.

She lifted her snout to the sky once more and howled, no she cried out a painful moan. Something emitted from her fur, something black like shadows or smoke.

It was pitch black fog, then realized it wasn't fog but fire and it was coming for us.

Black fire from every side. There was no escaping this, it was closing in on us, but it wasn't hot, but cold. "Iggy" Nudge screamed beside me, but everything went dark and I couldn't see anymore.

And I didn't want to.

-+-

A wet cloth was dabbing my chest and something was wrapped around my arm. I refused to open my eyes; I didn't want to see anymore…anymore blood, pain.

But I had to get up, where are they? Where's Serenity?

Slowly I peeled my eyelid looking around me, "shh, Iggy just relax". Max was wiping a washcloth around my face, "where's ev'ry one", I asked groggily.

Her eyes got sad, "Fang's recovering, I had Nudge to bandage him up. He should be…okay and Nudge's is well, so is Angel. Gassy…"

I bolt up, "Gassy" I said panting, "how, where is he"? She placed a hand on my shoulder, "Iggy…he lost a lot blood and he looks…" tears pooled over her eyes.

"Max, what is it"?

"Oh, Iggy, I'm sorry…Gassy we tried the best we could but…his arms broken and it hit an artery. Right now he's asleep and he's so pale".

I looked around the sight; Fang was resting in Nudge's lap while she was wrapping bandages all the way from his stomach to his neck. Nudge's arm was in a cast and Gassy…

He looked so pale, white almost. He was asleep, his arms wrapped in bandages but also in a splint resting on his stomach, wrapped to his waist in blankets. Angel was silently crying next to him stroking his hair. Her red-rimmed eyes met my, "where's Serenity"? I asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, Iggy" she whispered. My eyes widen, "Max you didn't…it wasn't her fault the-".

"I know it was those damn white coats Iggy, I know it shouldn't be her fault but it is". She glared at me then sighed, "I didn't Iggy, I swear".

"Then, if you didn't kill her, where is she"? I asked.

"I'm sorry, Iggy. She left this". She handed me a folded white note, opening it one word numbed me.

She was gone forever, she won't be coming back and I don't know if I should even find her.

But, I still missed her; still loved her but she made her choice. She lied, didn't keep her promise like she said to would.

To me

To Gassy

To the flock

She lied, and with that one word she closed off any relationship she had with us.

That one word

_Sorry _ was all that white piece of paper said.

**Been working on this all week, both chapters**


	22. Surrendered

**I would of post this sooner if Fanfiction hasn't been down for the last week, so the minute it worked I posted as many chapters as I could *which isn't much***

**Woo-hoo another review love it, thanks for the happy birthday (it was 2/18), anyway WOW…look at all those ideas, several of them I've already thought of like Omega jealously with Iggy…yeah just read it and well I don't want to spoil it or anything so guess you'll just have to read and find out which I feel kind of bad for doing this to you guys, but (sigh) then it won't be a story…**

**That must have been the longest A/N I ever wrote…okay shutting up.**

**Serenity POV**

The pain was the first thing I registered when I awoken from the dreadful abyss. I was lying on my side, judging from the sense of gravity. My arms were out in front of me, curled and limp.

Attempting to lift my heavy head, I blink groggily and look around dazed, "where"? Around my body is crimson blood, most on my hands and under my fingernails. I cock my head to the side. I try to swallow, but mouth is too dry however something manages to makes it's way down my throat.

And it's taste like blood.

I go rigid, "oh" I breathe out shakily, "oh, no. oh, no". I remembered, I remember everything. I sit up quickly looking at my hands, my own two hands in terror. "How could I", I whispered in shaky breaths.

I look around me for their dismembered, beaten, and bloody bodies. The turning and twisting makes my head throb, but no ones here.

My eyes land on a white, piece of paper neatly folded in half. I scramble towards it stumbling a few times as I dive for it, like it might hold some time bomb that could go off any second and I have to stop it. I quickly open it with shaking and bloody fingers, staining the paper.

My breathing hitches and I let the tears come. Burying my head in my hands, my shoulders shaking, _I ruined it again, I lost another…family again. _I shook my head back in forth in denial, then screamed to the sky in agony.

How could I do such things to….to everyone; I almost killed every single one of them. I could of burned Nudge's arms off, lacerated Fang, paralyzed Max…torn Gassy's arm off, and…ripped out Iggy's heart. And I almost did, almost.

But I was able stop myself…somehow, but nonetheless I could never go back to them, not if they…don't want me back.

_Sorry_

Written choppy and squiggly on it, one of the flock member wrote this no doubt Iggy himself. I fold it back neatly, putting it into my back pocket.

That one word defined my future for me. I had no where left to go no friends, family, nothing. I only knew one place that wanted me, would use me, purposefully.

The school

I let out sigh, a big hole has found it's way to my heart spreading like a wildfire from my chest till I'm nothing but numb. I try to take a breath; to get a hold of myself but it comes out shaky and ragged. I try another, and it's like I'm being dragged underwater desperate for air and I can't seem to get enough. I can't breathe.

My shoulders shake again, as oxygen tries to find a way into my lungs, but it doesn't. _Now what?_

**I'll tell you**

Before I can even gasp she drags me under back to her world. Everything is black, the world she inhabitants in black, with some shades of dark violet swirls floating in the sky. She has her legs crossed lazily, with her head resting in her hand, looking amused and bored. She was sitting on something, a couple a feet above me. On my knees, I look up at her, _why?_

"I told you", she said. I bow my head in defeat, "I know" I whisper, "but…what happiness does this bring you"? I ask her.

She raises an eyebrow and disappears into a cloud of smoke. Arms encircle my neck, bringing me closer to her chest, "and what happiness does this bring you", she whispers in my ear, stroking my hair. "Only in the end they abandon you, if they truly loved then they would still be here".

I sigh, "but…" she shushes me, "only I know what can bring you happiness, let go of your emotions it won't hurt at all".

Sometimes it's easier to give in, and right now all I wanted to do was dive into a hole and never surfaces. Not once has Chaos lied to me, and now…I have nothing left, nothing to back too. I don't know what's right anymore or where to go, so I guess…I don't care.

"Okay, Chaos. What do I do "? She stops stroking me hair, and can hear the smile in her voice, "first sweetheart", she whispers sweetly, "…call him".

"Call who"? She lets out a frustrated sigh and I understand and obey.

I just blinked for instant, and I'm lying on my back in the dirt, I stood up clutching my head in agony.

"Omega" I said, at first nothing he didn't come which was weird since his hearing was good, "Omega"! I called again.

"Yes" I appeared in front me biting into an apple. "Hey, where've you been" I asked him.

"Eating" he replied, "wanna bite". His hand out stretched towards me, I took it and bit into, like the apple of temptation. "I'm ready" I said after I swallowed a piece. "Ready for what"? He took the apple back, eating the remainder of it. "To go back to the school".

He paused half-way biting into his apple.

"You want to go back? Now?" he said in disbelief, I nodded. He shrugged, "alright" as he lifted me into his arms he asked, "what changed your mine"?

I couldn't even gather enough air to answer.

-+-

When Omega was flying I noticed something, his eyes tighten and his jaw clenched like he was angry when I asked him about it, he just shook his head. Then, I figured it out.

"Omega"? I asked him, "Did you see us"? He met my eyes then, raising his eyebrows, "see who"? He asked. I let out a shaky breath, "me and…" I couldn't even say his name, it was difficult, "…him" I finished.

Omega was quiet for a moment before answering, then his head snapped up, "oh him, what were you doing"? I shook my head; I guess he didn't see me, "so you didn't see us together".

"Not recently no, I still get hungry you know", I shrugged.

"I guess"

"Look there it is", Omega gestured to the school. It looked creepy with white squared buildings neatly designed in a block. Cars hidden in a parking garages and the fence…electrified and tall. Omega coasted for a moment before landing, he didn't even use a card to enter he just stuck his eye to some scanner and the door open.

He guided me through the building clutching my hand as we passed several hallways, doors, lab rooms, and a few white coats that looked up from their work, stunned. Some smiled and patted Omega on the back, "good job".

He came to a stop at one room, turning to me. He was smiling, "okay serenity, this where you skills can be used as to the fullest".

I cocked my head to the side, not understanding. "We're going to see how much electricity you can generate and then see how many houses you can supply for". He was grinning, like this was really going to help me.

**Just do it**

I obeyed, "you know Omega I can't generate electricity very well".

He took my shoulders, "oh, but it will this draws it out of you, you don't have to do anything". I wonder how come that didn't sound so reassuring, but Chaos said something and I didn't care anymore.

He took my hand again, dragging me through a room filled with computers and lab tables. When Omega came to a stop I looked up. Hanging from the ceiling were long cuffs, held by chains.

Large steal restraints that cover the wrist and above it, below it was a platform where someone would stand and be tested on.

That some one was me. "okay now…." Omega said as he guided me to the platform, "just put your wrists through here" he said, he took them and began locking the cuffs around my wrist. My hands hung limp above my head, but the rest of my body was standing, "now what" I asked.

Omega stepped back, beaming, "nothing, we do everything".

He disappeared however a few white coats came in standing behind a computer with a dial on it. Another was taking notes while the last one was observing. As the white coat turned the dial, I felt something. A spark maybe, it was just a sting at first then it was burning. Searing my hand and my wrist, I never felt so drained in my entire life. They were taking everything I have right out of me, then I began to feel very tired. I couldn't keep myself upright anymore so I let my body sag on to the floor.

The chains above clanked together as they lowered. I was kneeling on the ground and they were still taking as much as possible. My vision was getting fuzzy and my breathing irregular.

Eventually it stopped, I raised my head when the white coat who was observing me came over and grasp my chin, "how's it look", someone asked from faraway.

"Turn it up a little, I think it has plenty of juice left" the white coat said grasping my chin. He let go and my head sagged against my chest.

Pure fire rushed through my veins coming from my wrist going all the way to my toes, "turn it up further", the whitecoat said.

The fire only intensified and enraged, I gritted my teeth to hold back a scream but a grunt manage to escape my lips. Sweat was beading down my forehead, and I felt like I couldn't hold on anymore.

"Just a little more".

My grunt turned to a little cry as lightning lanced through my body they just kept taking and taking. How much did I have in me?

Then everything went quiet all except for my heavy breathing, "That's all for today".

Omega walked in while the others left, he unlocked my wrist and body fell into him, "see that wasn't so bad".

I only nodded, "tired, dear" as he stroked my face.

When I didn't answer he hefted me into his arms. I snuggled into his chest, as I drifted into unconsciousness. However, bright lights stabbed behind my eye lids and I tried to bury my face in Omega's shirt clutching it tightly with weak fingers.

Something soft touched my back as he laid me down on cushiony surface. I peeled back my eyelids, looking around daze.

Omega reached out to touched my cheek, stroking it with his thumb, "we'll going to make this all better, Serenity just hold on".

A man walked in that I recognized he was the guy who tugged and snipped where my wings were clipped off. "Good to see you again" he said. He sat down in his rolling chair and scooted closer to me. Bringing out a black syringe from his pocket, I would shiver in fear but I didn't.

"Remember this" he said, I nodded. " this well make the healing process progress faster". He stabbed it just the inside of my elbow. It made everything drooping and heavy, I felt myself getting tired very quickly. Omega came to stand by my head, taking it between his hands, "this is going to hurt a bit" he said.

I looked up at him with tired eyes, as they fluttered open and closed. Finally, I saw nothing as I drifted. It didn't last long though, fire pierced my body again. My eyes snapped open and this time I screamed.

The burning agony was back. My arm and legs were thrashing where Omega had to take my arms and hold them down while the whitecoat took my legs. "Shh, Serenity it's okay" Omega calmed me.

He was wrong everything was not okay. Everything ached and hurt, my body arched against the searing pain that was traveling from my spine to brain. Fire danced behind my eyes as the rolled to the back of my head, and I thought my brain was going to explode till the white coat pulled out another syringe jabbing it into my thigh.

Almost instantly my body relaxed, easing itself back onto the table. "you see" said the white coat, "the first serum heals the body however you body is working so fast to heal it's self that it thrashes un-controllably and the second serum", he holds it up, "calms it".

I nodded, as I panted heavily. The fire was dowsing away just a lingering ember.

"Serenity" Omega asked me, "Care for another test". I felt strong enough for another one, good as new too. "yeah".

"Good", he took my hand and led me down another always. While we were passing several windows that demonstrated other subjects in a room, I got a good look at my face.

My reflection in the window looked different. Eyes looked strained and red-rimmed, with dark circles underneath. The face was tight like it was trying to hold it's self together and the hair was in disarray frizzy desperately in need for a brush.

When I looked down at my hands they were covered in thin, jagged blue and red lines. Most of them were shallow and deep, I went to touch it and I didn't feel anything either. The lines extend all the way up to my arms, "in time those will fade" Omega said as he skimmed his thumb over them, "the more you practice and the more we inject into you, the faster you'll heal, darling".

I looked up at him with tired eyes and sighed, "Okay".

He took my hand, "I want you to meet someone. He's the one who's going to help with your control". We entered a room, with a high ceiling containing steel walls and couple of chains in the center stood a muscular and tall boy. His hair shades of blond and brown, with dark chocolate eyes.

He came forward extending his hand, grinning big revealing white teeth. "Is she the one"? He asked as I took his hand.

"Certainly" Omega answered he turned to me.

"Serenity, this Ari. An Eraser, who we were able to rejuvenate, with the serum you just experienced. He's the only one we have left and the only one who can teach you self-control".

"Don't worry, I won't bite much" Ari grinned, "I'll leave you two at it, then" Omega said and he lips brushed my cheek.

I turned back to Ari who was staring at me, "so you won't to learn how to control you inner-eraser" he asked.

I nodded.

"All right then, let's begin".

**A cliffy, yeah I know why'd I stop, especially now…any who I was thinking how to put Ari in here when he's dead, though I could have made him alive, so yes this after the 4****th**** book. I wanted everyone to be involved, like Omega, Ari, etc. **


	23. Suppressed

**Yes, more reviews and alerts you guys don't know how happy that makes me too. I'd like to thank you guys in some way…so I tried to post this as fast as I could. Plus I'm over 1,000 hits (that's probably nothing compared to other stories hehe). Sorry for the cliff hanger I hate those too, I mean a lot so I try to that less often, just that's how I wanted it to end in that chapter.**

**Onward…**

Ari was cracking his muscles, "well"; he raised an eyebrow. "Let's see it". He stood impatiently arms crossed, he tilted his head waiting.

Just then something clamped around me wrist, a long metal cuff wrapped snuggly around it. I went to touch it when a cold hand covered mine, "a home coming gift", Omega said as he held my wrist. He kissed my forehead and disappeared.

I looked at it for a couple of minutes staring at the bracelet; it was cold. Then, I didn't really care cause Chaos didn't. However, Ari snorted, "how nice" he muttered, "go on", he gestured towards me.

I shifted my feet, staring at the floor, I refused. Even Chaos saw no use in this exercise, what would she gain if I could control her? "Serenity" Ari barked, I flashed him a look.

"Fine" he hefted out a breath of air, "I should have known", he crossed his arms. I planted my feet firmly on the ground apart, "known what" I said through clenched teeth.

"You can't do it", he stated, "you'll always be weak, a pathetic, stubborn fool. I bet you wanted to kill them", Ari taunted me. I could practically feel my fire radiate off me, seeping through my pores. "What" I said gritted through teeth.

"I said I bet you enjoyed it; know wonder no one wants you". I growled, balling my fists I lunged towards him. Claws sprung ready to slice through his jugular, but before they made contact Ari's hairy grasp clasped over my wrist holding me back.

"Whoa, there" he said as I thrashed in his hold, "feisty aren't ya".

"Shut up, take it back, take it back" I yelled in his face, but a lump, a painful freaken lump strained my throat, making it sore. "So anger is what fuels ya, huh?" Out of nowhere his knee connected with me stomach. Instantly my flails cease, falling to my knees and clutching my stomach. It was harder to get air in. No, I was practically gasping, but sucking in nothing. A big hand grasped my hair, pulling me up by the roots, "now let's see that transformation".

"No" I whispered.

I just couldn't, I could never transform like that again. I can't lose myself anymore than I already have. His grip loosened and I fell to the floor, like some rag doll; a numb, cold, dead rag doll, with no further purpose. His eyes tighten, "sorry, it had to be this way" he muttered, and he truly sounded sorry.

Pure stings of agony jolted through my entire frame. Electricity ran up down my body, through my spine to my skull, generating colors in my visions. It happened again and again and again. I wanted to scream, but the pain prevented me from doing so. The weight of the pain was too great pressing me to the ground.

Lightning dance on my arms, zigzagging, turning and twisting piercing skin as blood oozed over and fell to the floor. I couldn't even moved, the pain was excruciating, I felt like my fire was turned against me, as if all my cells were being fried, my body being turned inside out. I was being buried and smothered in the flames. It was…it was teasing me. The pain danced on m body, nipping at places. My arms stretched out in front of me, it kept licking among it. This pain, it was pain I'd never wish to experience. I rather face an eraser or an army of flyboys, compared to this, that was nothing. .

I don't how long this raging wildfire engulfed my body, but for the duration of it I didn't scream. W ho would hear it, thus would care?

My body curled and convulsed, trying to protect itself from this invincible force, but alas it came at it with full force intended.

Till I was panting, breathlessly on the floor, sweat dripped down my face. I realized the cuff was more than a homecoming gift, it was a suppressant.

"Now" Ari said, "transform".

I did; anything to stop the agony.

-+-

At first Chaos was reluctant, she refused it she told me this will not bring me happiness, but as we progressed she complied. Something on the closer she gets to me, the easier it'll be. Meaning I'll lose my emotions, which I really don't care about anymore. I hate them, they hurt too much.

I stumbled backwards hitting the wall, I slid down it panting. Ari came to sit across me, "very good Serenity". He congratulated me, "I'm still going to kill you".

He laughed, "Can't say I blame you, though it was the only way to make you transform". I looked at him, "what do you mean"? He shrugged, "well, you seem real set on staying human so I had to force it out of you. My guess is you had some bad transformations and bad endings".

"Yes" I said and gazed at the floor, "but Serenity isn't this what you want", he whispered. "Think about it, you gain control, you can go back to them".

"I don't think, they'll want me back", I whispered. We were quiet for a moment, "I didn't mean any of it, but you'll have to agreed it worked".

"Yes" I agreed. "So…how's Max" Ari asked. I perked up, "you know them"? He nodded, "she's my sister". I raised my eyebrows, and then remember Max talking about having a brother. I told him they were okay; I left out Max cutting herself though. I mentioned that Max said she told me she had a brother, "I just didn't realize it was you".

He shrugged, "Yeah…well". He stood up, "now, again". He growled.

I shook my head in refusal; I was so exhausted I didn't have any energy left, strange since not too long ago I was feeling hyped up.

**The serum **Chaos stated, **it heals you quickly, buy also drains you just as quickly.**

That made sense.

"You refuse"? Ari asked, I nodded.

The pain exploded again behind my eyes. Burning my insides and outsides, licking my fingertips and swallowing me whole in this raging roar of pain the reverberated throughout my whole my body. I didn't even feel my body make contact with the cold ground. The pain only got worse. I was coughing and sprouting, foaming at the mouth. Then, something coppery came up my mouth. With the last ounce of my strength, I plopped myself up just in time to vomit vigorously all over the ground. Blood mixed with bile clawed up my throat, and…it didn't stop. It just kept coming and my body kept lurching forward, that I thought I was going to take my stomach with me.

From far away, Ari called, "you better transform". In submission, I was on all fours. Breathing heavily, but the spasm and vomiting stop.

I collapsed in my own filth.

-+-

I was literally jolted awake. Bright light pierced my eyes and I had to blink away against them. I was lying on a soft surface; a bed with white sheets. Omega was the foot of my bed smiling. "This should prove beneficial to your …problems". He took my wrist, the wrist that still wore the cuff and stroked in caringly. Sweat matted my hair, and my shirt was stripped open leaving me with just a black halter top on. However, several of tubes connect to my chest, at least five; one over my heart. Three over on my forehead, one at each temple and one in the middle, the rest were attached to my arms, mostly near my wrists.

My throat was parched and dry; it hurt the most out of anything. I turned my attention back to Omega; it seemed to take hours to do the effort. "You've been out for three days", my stomach growled, with no food or water, no doubt.  
"but…" he smiled, "this is all part of the big plan".

Before I could ask what the big plan was he stepped away. "Now", his brow furrowed, "I want you to transform a part of the Eraser; I want to see…its claws". I just blinked at him.

He sighed, I tiny jolt when through my arm that I cringed at little, "now I'll ask you again, I want to see your claws". I turned my head away, burying my head into the pillow. My throat was too dry and sore for speaking.

The jolt was a degree stronger than the first time, then it really hurt. My body arched off the bed a little and I grunted in pain. I vowed to not to scream anymore, since my voice held no purpose. My words were meaningless; anything I spewed was pure nothingness.

Claws sprung from my fingertips, unintentionally. I gazed at my fingers for moment, and relaxed back into the bed. "Good, now put them away". The claws eased their way back into my fingertips. "On every hour, we'll ask you to show some part of the Eraser. Serenity, we expect you to comply. If not…" his voice trailed off.

When I looked back he was gone. But, on every hour or maybe minute. They would ask to, 'show eyes, fangs, tail, fur', and so on. After awhile I thought they were finished, so I let my eyes flutter close. But as soon as I did that, pain bolted through my body, my back arched again, tugging on my wrists that were hooked up.

The air changed after awhile. It turned from comfortable to humid and dreadful. A voice would come over and asked again for a transformation. It got much harder after that…

The heat was making it unbearable; my transformation was slow this time. This did not satisfy them, they kept shocking me till the transformation was complete. The shocks not only became unbearable, but annoying. Sometimes they would hold for a little longer then necessary even when I was done. When they finished, I tried drifting again, but as you can guess burning ran across my arms. And it was…never ending. It was eternal pain, endless white closed around me. The torment danced endlessly on my body.

Even when I obeyed a command, my body would shake and quiver. Like it knew or was prepared for the pain to come. My body adapted to the pain, thus reacted even if nothing happened. That was wrong, right?

My breathing was getting shallow and heavier. I couldn't see anything, my vision blurred and I was ready to enter unconsciousness.

However, the air changed from humid to bitter cold. My teeth chattered and my body quivered. They asked for…something, ears? When I didn't act, the shock felt like it was coming from my heart, exploding upward. From my heart, the pain spread to my arms and ran through my limbs. My body felt like a jell-o limp and heavy. I gritted my teeth, and transformed something else.

"WRONG".

The pain mimics the one from the battle room, I collapsed in…vomit. My throat tickled, followed by a horrible ache. I coughed a little into my hand. Pulling away, revealing crimson blood. I whimpered quietly, before I knew it I vomited all over the bed side. Spilling contents on the floor, then my body kept lurching forward. So vigorously that I went with it, falling into bile and blood, my hair and hands came away sticking and wet. Where was this coming from? There's nothing in me, my stomach felt so hollow it ached.

Unintentionally, my wings snapped out extending full length. They stretched in pain, as I coughed up more of nothing. I chuckled quietly, how apt. There's nothing in me, just emptiness. I transformed into the one thing I knew they wanted. As quickly as possible, I straighten up between the spasms and I was on all fours. But the sudden movement made me dizzy. My head hit the cold floor.

Finally the pain ceased.

-+-

Just take it all away. Please, I was begging. I was back on the bed, too weak to move. My eyes were glassy, making everything blurring, someone came in and brushed a lock of hair out my eyes."Your doing, great sweet heart". I dared not to move unless asked too. I was back on the bed or a different bed. The room smelled, cleaned and refreshed.

Anything they tell me do, I will comply. I could identify the spasm before it came; just a small tickle lodged in the back my throat. Immediately, I would transform for them, do anything they asked. I couldn't face the humiliation again. Even though, when I did obey, they still…shocked me. I think it was to get a message through.

Well, I received it: obey not matter what.

So please just no more pain my body and my mind can't take it anymore. I could tell my chest was rising and falling slowly. I was limp, dead and a puppet for them to do as they will.

And at this point, I didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter at this point. It was the same test again and again. Transform something and anything. As long as I did as I was told, that was sufficient enough.

The pain became a part of me now, sometime before the jolt came I would transform out of habit. But mostly because I didn't want to hurt anymore, it became a reflex to me now.

I solemnly heard Chaos speak when she did, she urged me to endure it just a little bit longer, just little bit more. I did, it was working. I could feel myself retreat into a deep, dark, dim hole. I could stay in that place forever. However, when I was 'good' I would be aloud an hour's sleep. I don't know if it was per day or per week, or per anything. But, when I did sleep…it was the worst.

I would wake up screaming and panting. My chest clenched so tight that I couldn't breathe they had to come in shock me again and again, to calm down till my eyes were lidded and my body stilled.

I dreamed of him, of them all of them together with me. But mostly with Iggy himself, he would look at me with just utter disbelief, shaking his back and forth then turn away. I pounded on some invisible force field screaming his name, "no don't go, come back" then he'd fade away into the distant.

The dreams lessen with each day I spent here though, flashes of him would appear in my head then he'd fade away all together. I peered at the tube stuck in my wrist, dripping a yellow liquid that was timed. If I didn't know in better, it was giving me amnesia; I forgot what I was thinking.

Something about a strawberry, no strawberry blond, ig, ig-nite? The thought would fade as quickly as it appeared.

A door open from the far side of the room, a kid his name, I don't remember. I continued staring at the ceiling waiting for a command, but the kid blocked my vision. "Serenity, dear" another boy, Omega I believe said, "since you've done so well, we would like to reward you. You are to obey this boy's wishes", then he disappeared. The boy looked after where Omega went, and then looked back at me.

His eyes looked tired and sad, "Serenity" he breathed, "Serenity, look at me" I turned my head slightly. "Serenity" his head tilted, then reached for my cheek, "it's me Aric".

Aric? I don't remember any Aric? "Your brother" his voice cracked, "oh Serenity, what have they done" his face fell onto my chest, why was he crying? Since he asked and I had to obey, I told him what happen in a monotone voice that only made his sobbing worse. After awhile his tears lessen, and he wiped his eyes. "Serenity" his voice was firm, "I want you to…sleep". He smiled, "you look like you could use the rest".

I closed my eyes obediently, and almost instantly I went to sleep. However, it wasn't long till the boy woke me up, shaking me, "Serenity". My eyes snapped open, the boy Aric relaxed a bit. "You were, you were crying out in your sleep", he said, "like you were being shocked".

Omega appeared by his side, placing a hand on his shoulder, "that's because she was, pity that you spent your time with her asleep".

"Look at her, she's…not the same" Aric looked down sullen. "Well, how else are we supposed to control her"? Aric gasped, "What"?

"That's why she's here. She came on her free will, to better control herself". Aric only shook his head, "now would you like to watch".

Aric's head perked up, "defiantly" he said firmly.

-+-

Omega half dragged me back into the battle room where Ari awaited me. "So ready now" he said. Omega nodded at him, "of course what do you think we've been doing. If we accomplish this it'll be one of our biggest break through".

Omega and Aric backed up; my eyes slightly shifted for an instant. In that one instant I've gathered enough information to identify the crowd that has gathered; a small band of white coats holding clip boards. I looked back at Ari waiting for a command.

Ari spread his legs apart into a fight stance, balling his fists, "let's do this" he said. Omega called from the sidelines, "Serenity, transform".

I was on all fours, snout, tail and everything. I shook my fur then sat down waiting for the next command. "Ari begin" Ari charged at me, morphed and everything. Claws sprung out ready to dive for my throat I made no move to defend myself till asked of.

"Serenity, use your fire shield". Independently against my will, a wall of fire erupted around me. The heat was so intense that Ari had to back up. I just stood their dazed, cold and silent. Cheers and claps came by Omega again, but I dare not look for I was told to.

"Okay, Serenity disperse shield". My shield dissipated and sparks fell to the ground like falling stars. Throughout this process, Omega asked me to generate lightning. It worked successfully, the command was simply: just hit the random targets that consisted of flyboys.

"Serenity, revert back to true form". I did, I was on two legs now. My jeans were torn from the transformation and my shirt hung shredded off my shoulder. Sweat fell down my neck to my chest; however such feelings had little affect on me. Cold and hot were no longer a condition I faced, but something I endured. Anything uncomfortable sent to me was immediately rejected; my brain has learned to adapt to my new surroundings.

"Again", Omega asked of the same commands while Ari dared to come at me as a flame was erected blocking him. Then, Omega commands me to generate and focus my lightning into my palms and directed just above Ari's head. It was difficult no doubt, for lightning is very unstable, even to focus into one spot.

But, I obeyed I had to. I directed a blast into my palms that forced it out, pointing with my index finger I made a perfect round hole into the wall. I was done; I've proven myself to them.

"Success" someone said, I heard cheers, claps and high fives. The white coats were talking amongst themselves congratulating each other on their accomplishment. "Test transcended".

Omega came up to me, taking my hands. He brushed hair from my face, beaming. "I'm so proud of you Serenity". Someone snorted, Ari my guess judging from the direction of the sound. "We…we can accomplish so much". My face held no facial expression, no tightening of the eyes or the hint of a smile. If anything, I probably looked slightly bored.

"Serenity" the boy Aric, said in a small voice murmured timidly, "are…are you" he couldn't finish his sentence. His eyes searched my face; he turned his attention back to Omega, "is she through now".

Omega shook his, "oh no, we're far from through. This opens so many possibilities for her, for us". Aric's eyes widen slightly, out of my peripheral vision. Ari was leaning against the wall, crossed, looking just as curious as Aric.

"This is just the beginning" Omega murmured, "the beginning of creating a perfect world". His smile was sinister.

**Oh my god this took for-ever. I don't even like what I wrote. I re wrote this again and again till liked it and still don't. So go ahead flame me, tell thanks for wait for nothing, or just don't review me if you've been reading the story you all know how much I like reviews and if get none I'll understand, perfectly. **

**As you can this like is my longest chapter, but I was trying demonstrate what happening to her: she's losing herself**

**If there's something you didn't understand, then find a way to contact me.**

**As for you Bailey she wasn't eating anything, she just bit her arm to stop herself from transforming. **

**Okay review if desired.**

**BTW, I like you screen names, their creative and hilarious. **


	24. Depressed

**Wow, that was quick those reviews on the same day too. This is Iggy's POV, kind of gloomy.**

It was cold outside the wind blowing ever so softly; ruffling my hair just like Serenity…I shook my head. _Gotta stop thinking about her Iggy; get her out of your mind. _But I just couldn't she was more than a friend, more than an alley, she was my…my everything.

The night air seemed to howl in sync with my sorrow. I missed her, no denying that, but she left and made her choice. She didn't need me, she didn't need Gassy, and she didn't us. I was fool to think…my shoulders slumped they felt so heavy. I breathed out a heavy sigh, and buried my head in my hands.

It's been whole day and after that we had to leave the site, Max said we need to heal the others as quickly as possible. She phoned Dr. Martinez, immediately. Max carried Fang while I carried Gassy to her nearest location. Gassy, he was still out cold. He looked awful we did the best we could to patch up his arm up and bandage it; however his breathing slowed just a little along with his pulse. The flock was hit hard, probably the hardest they've ever been attacked. But it was unpredictable right? No one could see this coming, except Serenity. Fang was out cold in Max' grip, but he was breathing…and pale. His shirt swam in blood that it dripped far below. Nudge was cradling her arm to her side, holding back a sob. I was okay, my chest hurt but not from her claws. Well, a little but that's not the point.

_Sorry _I thought disgusted. How could she? How could she just…leave? I made a promise, she made one. She broke it, she lied, but I still…love her.

I want her back, Eraser an all.

Gassy's breathing hitched, then got slower. He was either fading or…who was I kidding he was getting worse.

Angel flew up beside me, "Iggy" I stared out in front of me, then sighed. "Yeah" I tried to smile, but it faltered. "I don't know if this is the best time to say this, but Serenity she still loves you".

I sighed again, "then why isn't she here". She didn't comment.

By the time we got to Dr. Martinez she quickly went to work on Gassy, inspecting his arm and removing the bandages. His arm was discolored, yellow almost. She took him to a table and began working on him immediately. She said he needed a blood transfusion and fast. I volunteered. She not only worked on Gassy, but the others well. Following her daughter then Fang, and me last. Not that I cared whether I was healed or not. You can't heal wounds of the heart, and that needed to be healed the most of all right now. And at the moment, my cure was gone. No where to found, she was gone.

My Serenity.

A couple days pass, slowly and painfully. And I don't feel like I can resurface.

Everyone was going to pull through, Dr. Martinez made sure of that, stitching everyone's arm up, offering pain pills and ointment for our wounds. I was just staring up at the stars when Max came out. "Hey Iggy".

I shrugged; she sat down next to me. "Gassy's' going to pull through", she smiled tentatively. "That's good" I murmured. "It turns out it just a hairline fracture".

"That's good" I repeated. We were quiet for a long moment. I've changed, I know that. In the last few days I've lost interested in setting any bombs off to vent my anger. It didn't seem to right with out Serenity there to light it. A small smile crept on my face, and then I tried to banish it from my head again. God, it hurt. God, I missed her.

"Iggy", Max whispered so low that I had to strain my ears, "I know how much you loved her-".

"You don't know how much". My voice cracked. Max put hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. "Look Iggy when you're done moping come back inside. We're having a discussion".

She was gone.

No not Max.

Serenity

-+-

Gassy was up, but he looked shaken. His head was down looking at the floor with interest. He held his forearm and kept rubbing it. I offered if he wanted to go make bombs or something, he just shook his head, "yeah, me neither". I sighed.

The flock was gathered in the living room of Dr. Martinez. Fang's chest was wrapped tightly in bandages; I could tell by the way his tighten chest, plus the creeping of white gauze coming from his collar. Max was almost clipped; her mom said that the gashes were just inches away from a vital nerve. Her back ached and was sore; when she went to test her wings I saw her wince with each flap. However, she was given pills for the pain, but what really needed was a real cure. Only Serenity's blood was could cure us, and she didn't care. Everyone has a bandage or two on them but mostly we looked worn out.

Max sighed, "well" she began but she didn't say anything else. Fang's eyes tighten waiting for her to continue, when he realized she wasn't going to he speak he spoke in her stead, "Iggy" my eyes flickered towards him. "Iggy" he said again, "it was a set-up". I blinked at him; he let out a frustrated sigh and turned to Max. She dug through her pockets, bringing out a syringe. No, not just any syringe the syringe that I found lodged into…her, before-

"We found this Iggy" Max explained, "I asked my mom to take a look at it. She found some type of chemical, a chemical that makes you energetic, go into a frenzy, or wild. However, this…does so much more". I stood up, "wait, are you saying that someone put this in her and that's why she attacked us".

"Exactly" Fang said. I was seething now, boiling. Balling my fists, I headed for the door, "well, c'mon". Max face was wary, "Iggy, even though she didn't intend to the fact is she made her choice. She did leave on her own free will".

"I don't care. She's coming back whether she wants to or not". No one was meeting my gaze, "Gassy"? I asked him, but he just shook his head and when I went for him, he flinched. I tried Nudge next, but she shook her head. For once she was silent. Her main concern was her arm; I bet it was stinging pretty badly, since she kept applying ice to it.

"Is that how you feel, Max"?

"I can't put you guys in danger again, Iggy. What if it happens again"?

"Then, ask your Mom to make antidote or something". Max smiled her voice soft, "Iggy that could take months".

"How about Jeb makes something", her smile faded and she scowled, "besides we have to get back to the mission", she said.

"Screw the mission", I yelled.

"Iggy!" Max scolded, I glared, "we have to get back on track, and save the world".

"But, Serenity was my world". I choked on her name and tears finally pooled over. Max just blinked and buried her head in her hands; Fang reached over and patted her back. "Max" Fang whispered, "I think Iggy's right".

Max head snapped up, "What"?

"It's just you speak of saving the world, but Max that includes people like Serenity".

"You've got to be joking".

"I'm serious Max, admit it you liked her".

Her eyes narrowed, "did you like her"? It was quiet again. Then Fang said, "yes, I liked her, but as a sister, Max". Max let out a heavy sigh and she just shook her head. "I don't know what to do".

"Omega" Angel said, causing everyone's head to whirl to her direction. "What about him"? Max asked staring intently at Angel, "Omega" she repeated "did this".

When Max got back from Itex she explained that several experiments like us were in an arena. One in particular was Omega. She said that it was the toughest opponents she ever fought and one of the slowest. However, she said the last time she saw him; he was lying in the dirt, due to her fists.

"I felt another presence while in the clearing" Angel explained. "I think it was him, because when Serenity was telling us about 0-7, I got a picture of Omega. There're the same person and now… Max he's improved", she said gravely.

Everyone was silent at Angels words, I broke that silenced enraged, "you tell us this _now_, why didn't you tell us sooner". Her bottom lip trembled, holding back sob, "Iggy calm down". Max voice was tired and drained.

"Let's sleep on, then I'll figure what to do from there okay, Iggy".

I hefted out an angry breath, "Fine", but before I could go back to lie down the lights flickered. Then, they went off all together.

"Mom" Max called, "what's going on". Her mom walked in with a flashlight, "sorry kids' powers going out must be a storm or the power plant, but Max I think you should hear this".

Her mom had brought out a little portable radio, she turned the antenna to get a better reception and a voice came on, "…_all over wild fires raging across fields, we fear the fires could spread to the city, leading to an evacuation. At least thirty fields have been destroyed as well as fifty homes. The fire department is doing everything they can to put them out. It is unclear to how these fires started; the police believe it's a serial arsonist. However, no further information is known at this time, but we'll keep you updated…" _

The radio caster switches to a commercial, while Dr. Martinez turns off the radios. "Serenity" I breathed. Max whipped her head towards me, "you can't think it's her"?

"How else do you explain the fires and the power going out" I contradicted her. "I bet she's mad" Nudge whispered, "venting maybe". That was the shortest sentence I ever heard Nudge speak.

"But why would she be mad"? Angel asked.

"Eraser" Gassy whispered, everyone's look at him for moment, then Max said, "yes, she could still be morphed".

"But, it's been a couple days, since it happen. How can she still be morphed", I argued. "I don't know, Iggy. Maybe something happened?

"But why-"Again, Max shook her head. "Okay, then lets go find her then". I looked at their faces and it had 'no' written all over it.

"Your. Not. Going. To. Rescue. Her?" I grounded out each word. "Iggy" Fang said, "if she's the one starting these…fires, do you think she needs rescuing"?

"She's trying to draw us out", Max concluded. I looked from Max to Fang, they were right. No matter how much I wanted to deny it they were right. My Serenity she was lost? No, no she wouldn't do this do me, to us. Would she?

I sat down heavily, "so what do we do"? I asked no one in particular.

"We save the world", Max answered.

**Okay this was a lame chapter. I'll admit, but as you can guess what's going to happen…I feel like they talked to much and not enough details. And the ending matched the last chapters. *shrugs* so I posted 3 chapters, surprised me too. I just couldn't stop writing this; it's a lot easier than my other story. **


	25. Reminisced

**Iggy's POV**

The fires were in the next county; however the power plant was hooked up to several counties around us. So that's why the lights flickered. Max figured we should wade it out, just in case the fires are natural and not Serenity. Although, the fire didn't cease, it's been five days of recuperating and getting back on her feet.

Nudge was back to jibber jabbering, her arm wore only a few burn marks that healed soon. My chest, Max's back, and Fang's torso wore also only faint scars. Gassy on the other hand…

He was real quiet; anytime someone tried talking to him, he would shake his head or flinch from our touch. It was painful to watch. His arm was still discolored fading to a brown color, while bite marks were still visible. He rubbed it constantly, sometimes absentmindedly, I think.

After five days, the fires raged on and only got worse. We were heading towards them, the fires. Our first step and probably not our last to saving the world, I'll be honest I was nervous. If it was Serenity then…why?

Why did you leave us?

Why did you lie?

Why are you doing this?

But, I needed to know I had to face her. It hurt so much, a different hurt than all the others. The first was when my eyes saw the darkness forever, next was my parent's rejection and now this…

I had to do this, we had to, and we deserved answers at the very least. At first, Dr. Martinez was reluctant to let us go, but she understood the situation and wished us luck. I was just strapping on my pack, when Max came up to me, "don't be surprised".

"Don't be surprised, by what"? I asked her and furrowed my brow. "That she doesn't want to come back". She answered solemnly.

"She will come back". She shrugged, "well the note…and just don't be surprised". She walked away, ready to bark orders to the flock. She stood up straight and rolling her shoulders, like the leader she was.

"All right you guys. We're on mission: to put the fires out. However, if this is Serenity's doing…we'll talk first if she doesn't listen to reason, you're free to inflict harm, got it?" Everyone nodded, agreeing and understanding. Their faces set and in mission mode, Max turned to me, "Iggy that goes for you too".

"I know Max" she smiled and nodded.

"Good. Let's roll".

-+-

It wasn't that hard locate the fires in the next county. It only took about ten minutes before you saw the black smoking polluting the skies. I don't know what Max expected us to do out here, if Serenity wasn't doing this, carry buckets of water? I snorted.

I covered my mouth and nose, the heat was intense that I flapped back a little. "Angel" Max called, "could you locate Serenity for us". Angel nodded, and her forehead creased. Then, her head whipped back, blood trickled from her mouth. "Angel" Max yelled rushing towards her to stop her from falling. Angel's eyes fluttered, "Angel" Max breathed out a sigh of relief, "what happened"?

"Oh, Max, I…I…don't…I tried searching for her but it felt like hitting a brick wall". Max nodded, Angel squirmed out of her grasp and flapped back in the air.

It was confirmed Serenity was somewhere in the area and she was doing this, but where? Just then, an explosion went off. My first reaction was to look if Gassy had anything do with it, then I remembered he didn't make bombs anymore.

I flapped my wings and took off in the direction the explosion, "Iggy" Max yelled, "The mission", she reminded me. "I know" I called back to her. More flaps followed close behind me and I knew that they were following.

Another explosion went off just below me, that I had flap my wings fast to dodge it. _Boom _fire soared just inches from my face, instantly I flapped back but flames erupted from behind. I was trapped. I flapped my wings hard and I propel above breaking to clean, fresh air.

"See, I told you it would work". A voice, I never heard before since it was so cold, smooth, but perfect at the same time. This guy he had to be Omega, he looked so…perfect.

Bleached hair, faded blue eyes and clothes and a perfect body to match not to mention two gigantic white wings with his hand in Serenity's. HE WAS HOLDING HER HAND!

But it looked like he was holding her hand and she wasn't gripping him back. My breath got lost in my throat, Serenity she looked different somehow. H-h-her, her hair it was cut off, her beautiful, long silky hair was shaped to that of a boy's cut. Neatly clipped at her ears and neck, that didn't suit her. SHer eyes looked sunken in and glassy. Her face looked bored or uninterested, and drooped a little. Her other hand that wasn't gripping…him was engulfed in a fist of flames. She unclenched her fist and her flames vanished.

But, that wasn't the sick part her body it was so thin. Her wrists were right next to the bone. Even though she was wearing a tight black t-shirt I could still make out her ribs. It looked like her skin was just one layer, rubbing against bone. It was sickening. Her cheekbones looked sunk in too, it wasn't the fact she looked awful, her face held no reaction to my presences. It's like she didn't recognize me.

"Serenity" I cried, I went for her when a roar flames blocked my path. They dispersed in the air falling little embers. "Oh, Serenity what have they done to you? I banished the tears that threaten to pool over my eyes and got straight to the point. "Serenity, why are you doing this?" In answer, she pointed her index finger at me and a lightning bolt crackled. It shot just past me ear, my eyes widen in horror. Was that her answer? She's doing this because me? What did I do?

She…attacked…me, Serenity, the girl before me not the morphed Eraser. I heard several flutter flaps from behind, "Iggy" Max called, "I'm fine" I yelled back.

Fang flanked my right, while Max flanked my left. Max gasped, "Omega"! She growled. Omega clasped his hands together, "oh, look the entire flock came as well. Oh, Serenity we'll have so much fun". He stroked her hair away from her face, which made me boil.

"Ari you alive," Max yelled, "I thought you've changed". I didn't even notice him; he was on other side of Omega with…Serenity's brother. He kept looking from me to his sister, confused like he wanted to anywhere but here. I could relate.

Ari held out his hands apologetically and shook his head, "I have Max, it's just…I was dragged into this". Max nodded, understanding. I heard Fang mutter something, "liar".

I was about to plea for Serenity again, when I a little brown dot ran into me. It wasn't very hard though, it was Serenity's brother. He was gripping my shirt with his little fingers, his eyes pleading. "Please", he said, "you have to save her. She's…not herself. They did things", he said gravely.

Before I could reply, he disappeared. Omega had him, squirming in his grasp, "what did I tell you", he whispered in his ear, then he bunked him on the head.

Omega let him go and drifted back to Serenity, but the boy's face tear up as he wiped his nose with the back of his hand. It must have hurt, even if it looked playful. He sniffed, and looks at me again with those pleading eyes. I nodded, I will save her.

"Now, who should kill first, hmm, Serenity"? Omega turned towards her, she stared at emptiness in front of her. Her arms dangled at her sides. "I'll let you choose, but I want Max".

"No you don't?" Fang growled and went to position himself in front of Max. "Tsk, tsk. I wouldn't get in my way…" Omega disappeared, he was right in front of Fang, upper cutting him that is body went upward over Max's body. Omega disappeared again and slammed into Fang's falling body with his knee.

Fang let out a _whoosh, _and he began descend real fast in the flames below. "Fang" Max cried but before she could dive for him, Omega punched her right in the gut. "Serenity" Omega ordered, "kill them".

No, no Serenity, please don't do this, but when I turned to meet her gaze she wasn't staring at me, but at the ground below where Fang fell. She seemed to be concentrating on something. I followed her gaze, and the fire separated. Did she save him?

When I looked back up her, she realized she was being watched. Immediately, she dove for me, "Serenity "I cried, "Please don't do this". However, her hands ignited into a flaming fists, "Serenity, please stop. I love you, we love you. Please come back to us". She was too far gone, she wasn't listening to reason. Her fists were focused one thing; my face.

"Forgive me" I whispered, I flapped back as hard as I could and flung a bomb at her. Her body disappeared in the explosion. Oh god, I killed her.

Max screamed I whirled around to find her falling; falling to the ground, but Omega caught her by the ankle. Holding her upside down like a deer carcass, she was breathing heavily, blood dripped down her face, arms hanging above her.

"Disappointing, really" Omega stated. "Let her go" Nudge screamed, he charged for him, but Omega was too fast she punched her just as she was heading right for him. She drooped too, but went back to guard Gassy and Angel. She was clutching her stomach, breathing hard. She looked at me warily, what do we do? I shrugged. Max used his distraction and kicked him with her good leg, but Omega was just too swift and agile. His hand whipped out, twisting it. Max cried out again, there was a sickening crunch I knew that it was broken.

"Iggy behind you" Angel screamed. The bomb had no affect. Serenity was surrounded by her wall of fire; my bomb didn't even scratch her. As debris from the bomb fell away, her hair blew in the wind and she pointed with her index finger. It began to glow, to glow like lightning. Uh-oh, I dodged it just in time, it grazed one my wings that I had to double flap to say a float.

"Serenity" I cried again, but she elbows me in the chest. I couldn't move she grabs my hair and punched me in the face. Blood dripped from nose and mouth, "Serenity" I whispered, "please" I begged her. With my hair still in her grasp, I cracked open an eye, "Iggy" she whispered. Her eyes widen for a moment.

"Iggy get away from her" someone screamed. Serenity tossed me away as something collided with her.

_Ka-BOOM_

No, not something but a bomb, I followed the bomb's trail; it came from Gassy. His eyes were wet, "I'm sorry, Iggy" he sobbed, "I can't lose you too". He wiped his nose, I flew up to him, "it's okay" I patted his shoulder.

We both looked to where the bomb went off, smoke and fire rose. Serenity would survive this; she lived through my last bomb. But, then a black smoking dot fell from the explosion.

And it wasn't moving.

Her head was sagged towards her chest, arms limp and out in front of her. I quickly dove for her, she was losing attitude fast, plunging to the fires below. I wished I had some super speed like Max or some talent like all the others. How come I didn't have any?

The heat was unbearable, scorching my skin, burning my eyes making them water. I pushed my wings harder, she was getting closer but not by much. I gave everything I got with this last thrust of my wings and I shot for her. Just, merely skimming along the licking flames, I caught her and immediately rose. Sweat fell from my forehead as I ascended. My breathing heavy and strained, but when I looked down at her she was knocked out. Her one arm hung limp over my arm and her head was thrown back.

"Serenity" I breathed. She had some dirt on her face which I quickly licked away with my thumb. "Iggy" Gassy voice was timid, "should you be-".

Serenity" Omega's voice boomed, "wake up". Her eyes snapped open and squirmed out my grip. She was breathing hard, that's when I knew she had it bad. She can't even sleep; she was forced against her own will to obey.

Over head the storms clouds began to gather, black thick, angry storm clouds. Thunder rumbled and with it, rain fell form the sky. The rain fell heavily dowsing the fires below. Serenity was dripping wet, her hair stuck together. Water dripped form her fingertips, with the rain I wonder how Omega plans to use Serenity now? Oh, right the lightning.

"Well, isn't this nice", Omega said. He was still holding Max but by her neck, her hands were useless trying to pry his hands off her, while Ari had Nudge and Serenity's brother had Angel. He gave me an apologetic glance. "We can all go home, now".

"Serenity, fetch the boy Fang. If you can find his remains", obediently Serenity dived below parting the flames like Moses and the Red Sea.

I wanted so much to go after her, but we've lost. They had us surrounded and beaten. I couldn't fight back even if I tried; we were out numbered and wounded as it is.

Flyboys gathered, but not many. Not if you had Omega around, he's in a class of his own. Then, Omega smiled and I wanted to smash that smile back into his face. "We're all going home" he said proudly, "to the school".

My heart dropped, but if Serenity was there is wouldn't be so bad.

**Reviews are appreciated. ******


	26. Haunted

**Iggy POV**

While we were load in a truck, it turns out Fang survived with minor burn marks and scratches. Omega was skeptical to his condition, when Omega asked Serenity about it she remained silent. "Answer me, sweetheart".

"No flames" she whispered. Omega nodded understanding and believing it even I knew she lied. What a moron? I understand now when Max said he was the slowest opponent.

Max.

She had worse out of all us; her face was bloody and had a broken ankle no doubt. Fang was pissed; he was gripping his caged bars so tightly. "You all right" he asked her. Max nodded, looking shaken.

Omega left us to our caged room, however Serenity was guarding us. Sitting on the floor crossed legged, staring at nothing in particular. "Serenity" I called her. She did not avert gaze, "Serenity" I called again, "please answer me".

"I do not take orders from you", she said in a dead voice. I settled back into my cage. She was so still with her hands turned up on her lap, she was like a statue.

"Angel could you…" I pleaded to her, but she shook her head, "it…hurt, Iggy. Like I was getting shocked", she explained. "Please" I begged her. She looked into my eyes and saw the desperation, nodding she focused on Serenity, "Serenity" she whispered.

This time her entire body went backwards, her body hitting the cold floor of her cage. Tears and blood streamed down her face, she sat up trembling, "I'm sorry, Iggy. I can't break through".

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"she smiled, "did you get anything though"? I asked her. She eyes went down, "she" she said quietly, "she kept saying, 'no more pain, obey and no pain, then it stops", it sounds like-". She stopped she looked at Serenity. Whose been watching her through narrowed eyes, "Serenity" I called, "you don't have to listen to them, you don't-". The door swung open with a bang. "On the contrary" Omega said, "she does or she'll not what will happen. Don't you sweetheart". He patted her hand in passing.

And stopped in the middle of the room, "now who wants to go first". We all glared at him while he scanned the room. "How about someone who's not injured". His eyes rested on Gassy's cage, he backed up as far as he could, trembling. Gassy's eyes widen in fear. "Yes, you'll do". An Eraser came in, bent down and un-did his cage. I could make out Gassy's whispers, "no, no". But the Erasers took hold of his shoulders and dragged him out.

"Now this won't hurt, a bit" Omega said, taking his wrist while the Eraser held him. "No, no" Gassy's squirmed in his grasp, yanking in Omega's hold. Serenity was regarding the scene with interest, more interest than before. Her eyes looked the angriest I've ever seen, but they were her eyes not that of some Erasers.

"No" Gassy said with one last pull. "You leave him alone" Angel cried. "Let him go, Omega" Max said with furiously, "Or I swear I'll kill you". Omega only smirked, "good luck with that". Omega brought a syringe similar to the one lodged into Serenity. Black chemical in the vial, this only made Gassy's squirming worse.

However, Serenity eyes widened in recognition of the syringe. Her eyes kept darting from the syringe to Gassy, calculating…something. Then, her eyes flickered towards mine. She was confused. I only nodded, _c'mon Serenity._

She resumed to watching the scene before her, but when Omega brought the syringe closer turning Gassy's wrist over, that's when she dove for him. It happened in an instant; she knocked the syringe out of Omega's hand, scattering glass all over and punched the eraser in the snout with a lightning crackling over her arm. Wait a minute, what was on her wrist? A cuff? She gathered Gassy's in her arms, surrounding her wings around him like an infant before gently dropping him in front of his cage. However, she was pulled away as an arm went around her neck, by Omega.

He dragged her away and pulled out another syringe pressing it into the skin of her neck. She dropped instantly on the floor, gasping and panting. Her body shook like it was getting shocked again and again. That's when I realized that the cuff around her wrist was causing her spasms. "Pity" Omega said, as he nudged her body up with his foot. "I thought we had you'd suppressed". He shook his head, "tsk, tsk that just means more tests".

Serenity's gasping stop, I heard faint whimpers from her, "please no, I won't, I won't do it again". She cried. Omega shook his head, "sorry, dear. It's the only way". The Eraser rubbed his nose where Serenity had punched her and vigorously grabbed her by the shoulder. His claws dug deep into her skin, and took her away.

"No" I screamed, "Bring her back. Omega you bastard, I'll kill you". Omega was suddenly right there, his face inches from mine, "you can never kill me, I'm invincible", and with that he vanished, when I looked back for Gassy he wasn't there.

-+-

**Serenity's POV**

I did not bother in putting up a fight, resistance only meant pain. Something I've lost long ago. Omega dragged me away to different, the moment I tossed into the center I recognized it has being similar to freezer. The air was bitter cold; I could see my own breathe in the air.

Omega lifted my chin, "sorry it had to be this way honey". He stood up and backed away, placing his hands on his hips, "I really thought we had you cooperating with us, but I guess I was wrong".

An Eraser came in the one from the first time I met Iggy, the one that used my rib cage as a handle bar. He was grinning, wildly, and I shivered but not from the cold.

He came closer to me, towering over me till his big, hairy grasp latched on my throat. "This is the only way, dear" and with that he vanished.

I looked back at the Eraser holding onto me waiting for him to…do something, but instead pain reverberating through my body. Shaking, my eyes lolled to the back of my head. Over head a voice came on, "c'mon now, Serenity lets see some fire".

With shaking fingers I pointed towards the ground, a small ember ignited from the tips. But the pain did not stop. It kept coming and worse yet, the Eraser's grip tighten. His claws were digging into my throat and I was running out of oxygen. Without oxygen my flame would die out, slowly my ember embedded away.

Gasping for air, I tried prying the hands off but if anything they only dug deeper. I gasped out in pain, "Okay, release her". I fell to the ground in a heap, rubbing my throat, "proceed", a voice said.

The Eraser kicked me hard in the ribs and I swear I heard something crack. My body flew against the far side of the room, cracking my head. My body numb from the cold, I curled into a fetal position as I shivered. The Eraser came only closer and picked me up by the hair, I thought he was going to punch me, but no instead his claws side-swiped my neck.

"Aarg" I cried out pain, the blood continued to spew from neck, falling to the floor. The blood it reminded me off other times. Darker times and I shivered once more.

"Now again, Serenity, let's see that flame".

At first, I did not even bother. What would be the point? "What you think your too proud to do as your told" the Eraser above mocked me, I shook my head. He gripped my throat again, I whimpered, "you are nothing now".

His nose skimmed along my neck, sniffing where my blood poured then his tongue lapped out and licked away. I didn't care anymore, if he killed me or beat me.

I just wanted to dive into a hole and never resurface. Again, the wolf dropped me, "pathetic" he kicked me hard in the stomach, then he bent close to my face, "you know we only do this because we're the only ones who give a damn about you. Those so-called friends of yours were happy to get rid of you; all you were was a burden to them. Nothing more and your brother he doesn't need you anymore, if anything he wants you dead".

I nodded, he was right. All I ever did was cause pain to everyone around me. I wasn't meant to have a family, that's why I killed them. All of them, mother, father, and brother. I didn't deserve a second family like the flock. They deserved a better friend, a friend who kept their promise and friend who wouldn't kill them. And him…he did deserve better than a freak like me.

A single tear dripped down my face, "aww poor pathetic Serenity, she's alll alone. Gonna cry yourself a river". He picked me up by the front of my shirt, growling in my face, "you are truly nothing more than a tool".

I shook my head, I had to disagree, "no, you're wrong".

"What"? His eyes widen madly, "I'm not a tool, I'm simply nothing". I groaned out. He nodded to himself, "yeah, nothing more than the dirt I walk on".

"Yeah", I moaned out.

"What, no snippy come-back" he growled, I shrugged. Why should I bother my words were nothing, meaningless. I was meaningless, and I was numb inside as out. I couldn't feel my fingertips.

**You have got to be kidding me, **a voice from far away growled, **I will not die and I won't let you either. Let's make this mutt eat his words.**

I didn't answer I saw no point. She growled frustrated, **fine, I'll do this my why considering how willingly you are to give in. **

My eyes flashed open using what was left of my oxygen, I heated up my body. Instantly the Eraser let go, yelping in pain. I crawled to a corner, huddling and shivering. "Hey, what's the matter with it? Hey kid, what ya-".

"N-n-n-no. stay away, just stay away. Me bad, she bad, she's everywhere". My eyes darted around frantically. Where was she, where would the pain come next?

The eraser made a small step closer, I flinched, "s-st-stay away", I whispered.

**Come now sweet heart doesn't be afraid. **I screamed, she felt so close that time. "Hey kid who you talking to"? Again I looked from the Eraser from the door. I could feel her, she was closing in on me, I was trapped. Her fire was overpowering mine, a fire of darkness, that brought only coldness and bitterness.

She was murmuring words into my ear that I didn't want to hear. I covered my ears with my hands, hiding my face into knees. But her advancement was still approaching, fast like a raging wildfire.

She was coming and I had to run, the only option left to do. And with that I used everything I could to stop her.

-+-

After ramming my shoulder again and again against the cage bars, I stopped it was getting sore along with my heart.

We were silent in our cages. Serenity was in there, somewhere. I just wish I knew what they were doing, to her. I wish I could see her. "Its okay" Angel comforted me. I smiled warily, "did you find Gassy" I asked her. Her face fell, "yeah". She didn't say anything more. It was that bad.

"Iggy" Fang's voice startled me, "we'll get him". His eyes were intent, I knew what he meant, we both wanted to smack that's guys face in. What he did Max and Serenity…it made me seethe.

"I can feel her" Nudge gasped, I raised an eyebrow, "what"? She touched her fingers to the wall. By putting her hands through the bar, she put her hands on the cold wall. "I can feel her" she repeated, "I mean I can tell what they're doing to her and…Gassy".

"Well, spill it". She was silent, "do you really want to hear this"? Nudge asked. Before I could speak, Max spoke up, "we need to Nudge, we need to know what's going on, no use hiding the truth". Nudge nodded and pursed her lips. "Gassy's being hooked up to several things, like wires and tubes. He's knocked out and Serenity…" she trailed off. I waited a tense moment before I saw tears dripping down her face.

"What is it Nudge"? I was desperately leaning into the bars of my cage. "She's" Nudge hiccupped. "She's being shocked again and again, for being punished for disobeying orders, for helping Gassy. And now…" she didn't continue and I didn't want to hear anymore. I had to get out of here, "Nudge, is Omega with her". She nodded, "I think so" she sobbed. I nodded.

"What are you doing" Max asked, I fumbling through my pockets looking for…ahh here it is. "Iggy"? Max called again.

"Saving Serenity" and with that I pulled out my new invention: a mini bomb meant for subtle escapes.

The explosion was very low, compare to a book being closed. No one could detect its sound nor if an escape has been breeched. I rammed my shoulder again into the bars and they broke with ease. Stumbling out, my legs felt like jelly from sitting in there for so long.

I quickly un-did everyone's else, as Max got out she said, "you waited till now to let us out".

"I had to be sure everyone was distracted" meaning Omega, Fang clapped me one the back, "good thinking". Max wiped her face, "all right everyone, Iggy you go after Serenity, we'll find Gassy. If you need us just telepath Angel", I nodded, but Nudge hugged me tight, "don't die, okay. Save her then get out then we can be a family again then-"Max pulled her through the door and they were off.

_Only you can save her, Iggy _Angel said.

I smiled, "I know" and I dashed down the hallway.

-+-


	27. Whispered

**Iggy Pov**

After we separated, Angel made a great navigator. She told me the direction where Serenity was, while she helped navigate the others toward Gassy.

_Ka-boom_

I stopped running the very building shook at my feet like an earthquake. _That wasn't Gassy, _Angel said before I could ask. O-kay, then who?

Whitecoats started pouring out of rooms, bustling out into the hallway. They are frantically yelling, equipment shattering, rumbles of noise echo through the halls, yelling 'what went wrong?'

But, the strange thing is none of them even seem to see me. Is this some sick joke, pretend to not see the blind kid? Well, the kid that was once blind, but not now.

They dashed right by me, not even a second glimpse. That's when I saw…him, Omega. He was running with urgency in his eyes, but he didn't see me either.

Oh, crap. I dashed the other way I came behind a corner. Footsteps got closer and sweat poured down my face, oh crap, oh shit. I'm dead. But, Omega ran right passed me; he didn't even look my way like I wasn't there. What the hell? Wasn't this guy supposed to have great hearing or something, and everything else? When he turned the corner, he unfurled his huge wings, and darted after the white blur.

Maybe I'm dead or something? No, that can't be it, if was dead…well I wouldn't be hurting. So if I'm not dead and I people aren't' ignoring on purpose then…?

A new gift? I nodded to myself as I ran after him, but then Omega disappeared.

Just perfect, just freakin perfect.

So I have a new gift then, but what I kind of gift is this; invisibility or something. I shook my head and focus on the rescue missions but with this new skill, then maybe this could work to my advantage.

But, where are you my Serenity?

-+-

I've searched every nook and cranny literally; I've must have run around this facility twice and no Serenity. This place was just so huge, _Iggy,_ Angel yelled _turn left, now make a sharp turn right._

"_Thanks Angel, why didn't you tell me sooner"? _ She was so quiet for such a long second that I stopped running, "_what's wrong Angel, what's wrong with Gassy"?_

She was still quiet, "Angel"! I yelled out loud. Still no response, "Ahh, damn it" I pushed my legs fasters, unfurling my wings I took flight. Soaring, my wings took up the entire hallway, turning left and I found Ari.

I flapped in mid-air, stopping. He was limping, using the wall for support. I slammed right into him, he was stunned with his hands claws at empty air, fighting an invisible force that kept attacking him, but he couldn't find it.

I made myself visible, "where is she"? I growled. He stopped struggling, "oh, it's you" he said, "Iggy right"? I grabbed the front of his shirt and rammed him into the wall again, "where is she"? I yelled at him.

He cocked his head to the side, "who…oh right that chick with the Eraser problem"? My frustration was running thin, "tell me now Ari or I swear I'll kill you". His face got serious and hard, "I'll tell if you promise to take me to Max".

"Why should I" I growled. He sighed, "Well if you haven't already heard from Max, I've changed". Still gripping his collar I thought about it for minute, "fine, but if you do anything, I swear-"he held up a hand in surrender. "okay, okay". Reluctantly I let go of him and he slid down the wall in a heap.

"Tell me" I said, "Tell me what they've done to her"? He shook his head, "they broke her". I balled my fists, "c'mon, mutt you better show me the way" and he did.

-+-

I had to stop flying and resort running even then I had to stop; I was out of breath, sweating and exhausted. "I…thought…you…knew…where…she…was". I said between breathes, "I do, it smells all wrong though".

Another vibration shook the faculty, smoke and debris rained on me. I coughed a little, holding an arm over my eyes. After the smoke cleared, I was covered in fine layer of dust, so was Ari. I smirked. "What", he asked.

I pointed at him, "Look at yourself". He looked down for a moment and laughed too, "look at me? Look at you" he barked. We had a good laugh till, I heard Max's voice. "Iggy, Iggy, you there"?

"Yeah" I called, out of the smoke and flying debris they came forth all battered and worn out. Some of their clothes were dusty like mine, but mostly shredded, "what happened"? I asked amazed.

Fang shrugged, "Flyboys".

"You find her?" Nudge ask desperately, I shook my head, "I looked everywhere".

"Why are you here"? Fang growled at Ari, Ari came forward while Fang's jaw tightens. "Fang" Max said gently, "hey, Ari".

"Hey, Max. Been awhile" he said just as softly. Max nodded, then Angel flew from behind and hugged him tight, "Ari, your alive".

He patted her on the head, while he snuggled into this chest, "good to see you too sport". I looked around Fang's shoulder. Gassy was okay, nothing looked harm except his arm lined in bruises where they stuck needles into him. "Gassy" I whispered, "your okay". He nodded, and looked up from the floor, his eyes darted around, "where's Serenity"?

"I don't-". Just then I heard clamor of voices, "there she is".

"Don't let her escape". Coming from the smoke and debris was Serenity. She was running at full speed, her eyes were wild and frighten. Her body beaten, blood drips down her body, leaving a trail of blood. "Serenity" I called, but she didn't seem to hear me. "Stay away" she yelled, either at me or the men behind her. Lightening came from her body, shocking the men that followed her. They fell to their knees in a heap, she was running straight towards us, but she didn't seem to see us. I place myself in front of her; with hands out I gently called her name.

_Slam, _she runs right into me colliding into my stomach. She looks down dazed, "Serenity"? I reach for face as she straddles my waist. But she abruptly scrambles up, her eyes are wide and frighten, she shakes her head and starts running again. "Serenity", I call desperately, Fang and Max take hold of her arms bringing her to the ground. She trashes in fear, "let me…go, please. Just let me go".

"Not this time" Max orders, Fang grunts as puts on arm around her neck and a hand on her arm, "yeah, you owe us some answers", he says. She shakes her head back forth, denying anything, her legs start to flop while Nudge goes over and manages to pin them to the ground.

"Serenity" I coo her, "its okay." I whisper do her, approaching slowly. She's at the edge, they did break her. With her pinned on the floor, she just shakes her head rejecting us, "she's everywhere, I can't escape her", she whispers frantically.

"Who-"I ask her.

"Chaos" She says darkly, then her eyes shift around us. She's everywhere". She whispers again, "in my head, she wants out, she wants death, she wants you dead…blood…death…she's everywhere…and…I can't stop her", she relaxes in Max's and Fang's grip, breathing slowly.

"There you are sweetheart and the rest of the flock as well. How convenient for us all".

We all turn stunned, we're surround by Omega in front several Flyboys from behind, "come here, sweet heart". Omega calls her like some dog. With Max and Fang, distracted, Serenity breaks free of their grip but before she could go any further, I take her into my arms and just hold her.

This time she doesn't run, but she stays puts. "Serenity. I command you". Omega says sternly. Serenity turns away burying her head, into my chest, snuggling her face into me, as if she's trying to find a hiding place there, almost like if she can't see them then their not there to hurt her anymore. I tighten my hold on her. "shh, it's okay I got you". I turn a deadly glare at Omega, the devil himself.

"What have you done"? I yell at him, then I hear Serenity's murmuring, "I'm sorry, Iggy". She sniffles, "for what"? I grip her by the shoulders so I can see her face, "f-fffor, I couldn't control myself, I know you probably don't want me back-".

"What gave you that idea"? I asked her. Her eyes dart to Omega and several Flyboys behind us, then back to Omega. Oh, him feeding her lies, my blood boils and rages through my veins. She digs through her pocket bringing out a note neatly folded. She unfolds revealing one word;

_Sorry._

I take it from her, "I didn't write this Serenity". I say angrily then I dig through my pockets for the same note, revealing it to her, she looks at it for a moment, "did you write this"? I ask her. She shakes her head.

"Of course she didn't write that" Omega says with arms, crossed, "I did".

"Why would you do that"? I scream at him, "Because she's mine. And I saw you two together, she belongs with greatness, she has a purpose like me. Your nothing, just a blind, stupid, bird mutant with no special gifts". If only he knew, that he slipped right by me, he wouldn't be so smug.

Serenity continues to go back to burying her face into me, sobbing into my shirt, mumbling I'm sorry and I love yous. "So you used her, forced to make her transform" Max asks infuriated.

Omega nods, "exactly". I stand up, prepared to take my place next Fang ready to take that face and smash it too pieces. Then, Omega sighs watching Serenity shriving on the floor in fear as I left her in the flocks care. Ari, Angel, Nudge, Gassy, and Total went to surround her, to comfort her. To reminder she's not alone, she as family that loves her. Ari picks her up gently, cradling her to his chest, yes I trust you as I nod to him. Ari shakes her gently to get her attention, she looks up to him and he nods towards me. She follows his gaze to my face, I mouth, "I love you too". She smiles tentatively, like she doesn't believe it and goes back to burying her head face into Ari's stomach.

Fang, Max and I gather our fists ready to smash every perfect cell in this body, to make him pay for all the pain he's ever caused to her.

To my Serenity, that I can't live without can't see without. The one who's my air, my sun, my girl whether Eraser or not, I love her. We'll make it through the rough times, that's what relationships do, help each other endure the bad spots. When this over, I'll show it can be all right, that she can be happy and we can live happily. End of fear, end of running, end of hiding, end of pain. I'll show her that I love her, like no one else did, I'll be hers and she'll be mine.

I ball my fist and us the other to dig in through my pocket for another bomb, the biggest one yet to throw in his big perfect face. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Fang drag out a knife from his pocket, no wait two knifes. Max fists clench and unclench.

"Such a pity, Serenity" he sighs, my eyebrow shot up confused "now what will I tell your brother". Serenity's head snaps up, some life and a bit of her old self shows in those broken eyes. Determination and fire blazes as she grasps Ari shoulder to steady herself.

"Tell him what?", she says through gritted teeth and a bloody lip.

_Click_

_Boom_

It happens in an instant, fire explodes from Omega and as I turn my love's head is thrown back sharply along with her eyes. Staring at the nothing above her, Ari catches her with parted lips she remains limp. Blood sprouts from a hole that as somehow appeared on her forehead, gliding down her temple and hair. Her knees fold underneath her, with curled arms and she lies still.

"How will I tell him of your death", Omega says simply and slips the gun back into his pocket.

**Yeah, I know short chapter…**

**This made me cry. Umm sorry about the cliffy will resume by tomorrow thank you for the reviews love you all. One question through, CRAZYBANDGEEK how do you read through my stories so quick are like on the computer all the time or do you review first then read, just curious.**

**In my state the juniors are taking the ACT test in Michigan so this is my gift to them and you guys of course. I remember them; I had jell-o for brains …**

**Anywho I posted up a new story, it's an Iggy story based on the book 2 where he stays with his parents…so read it if desired, and no Serenity is not involved. See ya tomorrow…**


	28. Finished

**I'm so sorry guys I said I'd have this up earlier and now it's real late, so sorry again enjoy!**

**-+-**

**Iggy's POV**

"No, no, no" I screamed in agony, as I rush over to her limp dead body. "c'mon, Serenity, c'mon wake up. Don't' die, please don't die". My voice cracks and I clutch her close to my chest, just holding her to me. I rock her limp body in my arms, burying my head into her crook of her neck.

"So sad, she had so much going for her", Omega sighs. I give him a deadly glare, with tears streaming down my face. "I'm going to kill you", I say through gritted teeth. He shrugs like it doesn't matter. I gently place Serenity back on the ground, stroking what's left of her hair away from her face, and I close her lids, "I'll be back "I say with one last look.

"Ahh, Omega" Max screams with such anger, with such fury that I've never witness before, "Your dead" and she charges at him, with such force I think she uses her super speed. She propels her wings with such a force a gust of wind smashes into me almost knocking me over. She grabs Omega under the arms and ascends, breaking through the ceiling.

"Max" Fang calls after and goes for her, pumping his wings hard like Max did. We're surrounded by several flyboys are behind the others, while Ari starts to morph.

Digging into my pockets I search for a bomb, the biggest one I have and trust it at them taking about 50 with them, another explosion goes off and see Gassy's breathing hard. His eyes angry and fists balled, "that was for Serenity".

I smile, my right hand man's back, however there's still a bunch left and me and Gassy takes out as many flyboys as possible.

Nudge, Angel, and Ari hold them selves well in the flight, mimicking moves that Serenity used to perform. Sometime during the fight Ari, must have draped her over his shoulder, to protect her body from further injury, since I noticed a dark hump on his back.

We're all breathing hard now, sweat pouring from our pores. Angel collapse on the ground in heap, tired and drained. I look up wondering how Max and Fang are doing.

That's when I hear Fang scream her name, "Max"! Just then Max's body crashes through the ceiling, stumbling she tries to stand, but her knees give out and she falls in a heap. Her gasps are irregular, and air seems to be coming from her side. Again, she tries to rise, but she collapses. Blood pools around her body especially around her abdominal.

We all rush towards her, "Max"!

"Oh, Max what's wrong? What happen? Why, w-w-w-why are you bleeding so much? Max? Max!" Nudge wails, Max's eyes are fluttering closed, and her head resting in the cold floor.

"Might have penetrated a lung" Ari states, my head snaps of, "what"? He shrugs, "guessing from the way she's bleeding".

"Oh, no Max" Angel takes Max's head into her hands stroking hair from her face. While Gassy comes over looking scared and shaken. My anger is at a boiling point, I feel like I'm going to explode myself.

First, Serenity and now Max how many people have to die before this is all over with? Fang lands swiftly and just as silently coming to stand by her, "Max" he breathes out her name, like he just witness an angel. "Oh, Max" he whispers again, and a slight tears rolls off his cheek, "just hold on, a little bit longer". He kisses her forehead, and stands up his eyes are red-rimmed from un-shed tears.

"Ome-"he calls, but his cut off as he lands on top of him, "silence, you redundant subject. We have no use for you, only Max is the real prize" Omega's foot is resting on his Fang's back like some conqueror, but before I could knock him off he brings his foot up and slams it down on his back. He cries out in pain and goes still.

"No" I go for him, but he's just so fast there's no away I can stop him. No way in hell, he punches me in the gut and air leaves me, then he takes me head and slams into the wall again and again and again. I collapse, trying to get some air into my lungs but I'm…I feel myself slipping away. No, no whether I'm blind or not I'm still useless.

Omega grabs me by the shirt collar, pinning me to the wall. "Now die" he says as he draws back a fist meant for my face. A fist with such force that's going to smash my face in, _forgive me Serenity, forgive me Max, I couldn't save you._

The monster draws his fist back and he ends it

-+-

**Serenity's POV**

I'm either dead or I'm just floating in a thick, dreadful haze of boringness. I remember me running from Chaos, then Iggy running into him…then fire. Fire explodes into my head, burning from the inside out till I'm nothing but charred remains.

My last thoughts, realizing that this was it, my end, my dreadful end; _No, not yet. I can't go just yet. Give them back to me, my family, my friends, please just one more day. _I pleaded to nothing, maybe to God, maybe to the universe but you would think someone heard me. But, then again no cares. No cares for little, poor, weak Serenity. I was forgotten, well except for Iggy he remembered me. At least, I hope he remembers me. I love him so much, I wanted to tell him that, wanted to tell him everything.

Even Chaos, I would have told him about Chaos, but now it's too late. Like I said no heard me, no one cared.

**Oh, but I heard you, **a dark, smooth, throaty voice chuckles. Who? Do I recognize this voice, my natural instincts tell me I should, but I don't see why.

Judging from the voice it sounds…bad, but it wants to…help? Doesn't seem so bad at all, if it gives me my chance back maybe it's not so bad at all.

My instincts are hyper-active now, if it could speak it would yelling, 'no, no' to the decision I'm about to make. I'm going to trust this voice just this once and maybe just this once, this one time I'll see them, even for a moment.

It will bring me such bliss. The voice laughs darkly again, seeming please with the decision I'm about to make.**I will not let anyone, including Omega kill me. I' am above all else better than that idiot, **she growls.

**Now, come dear lets show him what I mean**.

Agreeing I let her drag me under or is she pulling me upwards. Bringing my soul to light, such bright light that the memories slam into me and I regret the mistake I just made.

I try to resist her pull, but she keeps dragging me under her current it is too strong and fast, with nothing to hold onto. I realize I just sold my soul to the devil.

-+-

**Iggy's POV**

I drop to the floor before Omega's fist connects with my brain. Looking up, I freeze in place. The situation has changed in jus those nano-seconds. Serenity, my Serenity she's alive. Her head it's filled in, just a round mark where the bullet entered. With her claws out, she has them latched around Omega's neck tightly. But, I do a double take, something's wrong, off maybe. Her eyes hold honey-golden fury in them, her pupil are black slits with a furrowed brow. She smiles, a grim smile a smile of insanity that could kill. Her lips pull back revealing pearly, white fangs sharp and deadly.

"Omega" even her voice is different smooth, but throaty like she trying to seduce someone, she sighs, "how I've long to meet you face to face". Omega stares at her face, trying to understand this new Serenity before him. Her hold tightens, squeezing his throat; Omega's eyes widen in fear and tries to pry her hand off.

She laughs, this laugh it's…evil. "Don't even bother, sweetheart". Sweetheart? This isn't Serenity. "Serenity", Gassy's voice is timid, I look back at him and I see Max slowly getting to her feet with Ari steadying her. "Max your okay" I said incredulously.

She breathes out for minute, "Yeah" and then she looks at Serenity, "thanks to her". She rolls up her shirt to reveal that her marks are healed, just faint marks. Just in that split second, Serenity was somehow able to heal Max and stop Omega before he killed me.

What's happening to her? "Serenity" I call her, she gives me a side-long glance with Omega still her grasp, she kneels down in front of me. My eyes widen in fear, but I don't back away. Her face is just inches from mine. With eyes mere slits, she runs a hand underneath my jaw, "I'll be with you in a minute, honey". I gulp, what does that mean? "And you too", she looks up at Gassy and winks

She goes back to standing; "now as for you" she turns her attention back to Omega, bringing him closer to her she whispers in his ear, "I'm going to lodge your esophagus into your spinal cord". Then, she pulls away laughing. Her hand squeezes around his throat, and Omega eyes start to widen. He's scratching at her hands while she continues to wring his neck.

"Serenity" I call her, "Serenity" She doesn't even look at me, then I try something else, "Chaos"?

She stops suffocating the life out of Omega and turns to me, raising an eyebrow she asks, "Yes"?

"Chaos"? I ask again, "Yes"? She's sound annoyed this time. "You're Chaos"?

"In the flesh…well now in the flesh before…well let's just say it was a dark place", her lips curl into a smile, "as you can see Serenity is no longer present".

"What have you've done to her"?

She waves a hand at me, "I drowned her" she says simply, "and now-". Omega's fist collides to the side of her head, snapping sharply to the right, her grasps loosens and Omega breaks free.

Rubbing her temple she pulls away her hand, staring at the blood for moment as her brows crease, "you'll pay for that". In instant she disappears and is right in front of Omega.

She simply holds out a hand in front of his face. Omega stiffens, "what? Going to fry me". Her smiles keep scaring me more and more, "no, I'm going to do this". I didn't even see it happen, one minute Omega was there the next he's thrown into the wall. Breaking apart metal and steel, leaving nothing left but a hole. She disappears again.

It's quiet; too quiet I look around me wondering where she'll appear next.

"They're in the sky", Angel whispers. All head swerve towards her, Max's helping Fang whose conscious now. He stares up at Max's face, with his arm around her neck and they smile at each other.

"In the sky, huh?" Ari asks looking up.

"Do you think we should help" Nudge asks, "I mean she might get beaten and Iggy? Whose Chaos, that's Serenity, you nit-wit".

"Maybe she has two sides to her" Gassy murmurs, "Yeah" Max's says and tightens her eyes. Fang pulls away from her, "just to be safe, I think we should assist", he suggests.

We all nod, and ascend. I'm whirling around trying to find them, when a _boom _goes off. It's not like an explosions-boom, but like a thunderous-boom. For a second I see a blur of Serenity, she's knees Omega in the chin then holds him by the hair.

She stops, gazing at him in her grasp. Omega's face isn't so perfect now, several bruises are on eyes, blood's running down his face to chin. His face his scrunched up in pain, "hmm", Serenity murmurs, then she reaches out to lick at the blood, "tasty" she says.

Omega tries to kick her but she catches his leg in her grasp and twisted it, just like Omega did to Max. He cries out in pain, as his one leg dangles limply. "Any last words" She asks Omega, he nods.

"Yeah" again he draws out the gun and fires it right at her chest.

She blinks, and looks down at the pool of blood pouring out of her chest, "what was that"? She asks ticked. Omega's mouth hangs open; she knocks the gun out of his wrist. It free-falls below while she takes his wrist and breaks it, "ahh" he screams in agony, now his arms is limp.

In seconds her chest is completely healed, devoid of all lacerations as skin pulls together like string cheese.

"Die" she says simply and she lets him fall.

**What did a think, kind of dull huh? **


	29. Tested

**SPRING BREAK IS HERE= MORE CHAPTERS YAY! Sorry for the delay, much to do for school. I KNOW THE SUSPENSE MUST BE KILLING U GUYS, SO SO SORRY!!**

**IGGY POV**

Time seemed to come to slow to a crawl. Omega's body limp, bloody, and imperfect fell into the forest below. The cracking of tree branches as he body crashed through them echoed throughtout the forest. Bringing me back to the present, my eyes slowly raise up to meet Serenity's or Chaos's.

She was looking down to where Omega went, grinning with satisfaction with her arms crossed over chest. Slowly her head rose and her eyes met mine, again the smiles…there're really, really starting to scare me. The ominous smile curves in to smirk, little fangs pop out beneath her upper lip.

It happens in an instant. One minute Chaos is just flapping in the air the next she was right in front me. Face to face, she's gripping my shirt, bringing me closer to her, "let's have some fun", she whispers seductively.

Then, I and she disappear from the flock's whereabouts.

-+-

It's dark.

That much I'm aware of. My back his sore and I lying on a hard surface maybe rocks. I try opening my eyes when I realize they are open, my entire body goes rigid. _Oh, no. Not again, I can't be blind again. _I look everywhere trying to identify my surroundings, but it's too dark. Just then, a light glows from the far end of tunnel.

The light edges closer till it illuminates the cave that I' am in. I breath out sigh of relief, but should of just held my breath since the glow is from Chaos, holding her index finger in the air with a fireball at the end of it. "Good morning bird boy" she says with a throaty voice. She drops her hand, but the fire remains floating in the air.

I attempt to stand when I realize that around my wrist and ankles are chains, "where's Serenity"? I ask. Chaos frowns, and she sighs, "Let's not talk about her okay, lets talk about you and me".

"There's no us, Chaos". She raises and eyebrow strides over and sits down by my side, "oh I beg to differ" she whispers in my ear. Her hands start to glide down my cheek to my neck, skimming with her long black fingernails. "Why am I really here, Chaos"? Her skimming stops, pausing just over my collarbone, instead of answering she throws her leg over me till she's straddling my chest. She leans foreword.

"You're here because I want you". She rests her chin on her overlapping hands. I had to laugh at that, "really you want me. The almighty Chaos wants someone like me". Her frown deepens, her eyes are slits, "yes" she whispers, "my little pyro".

"Well, I don't want you". I reply, she shrugs like it doesn't matter. "Oh, you well in time. I'll break you, just like I broke Serenity. And when I'm through with breaking you, I'll use you to my disposal. We can blow up the world".

"You're insane" I spat, then I start struggling, "where's Serenity? Give her back NOW", I yell. Her hands come down hard on my arms, making the struggles cease. "ah, ah she's gone. Now let's play" she says and leans in to brush my lips.

I try pursing mine but she just grabs my chin forcing me to look at her. "Don't be difficult" she scolds, she dives again for my lips, rotating them in circles. Her other hand leaves my cupped cheek, balling into a fist. My eyes widen in fear, I brace for impact but the direction of the punch is all wrong.

It's not aimed at me; it's aimed at Chaos herself. The punch strikes her in the cheek so hard that she rolls of me. "DO. NOT. TOUCH. HIM". She yells. I cock my head in confusion, what's going on?

Chaos looks at her in hand in mock horror like its some snake. "You stay out of this" she hisses, and grabs her trembling wrist from hitting herself again. It's strange to watch, Chaos fighting herself. No not fighting herself, fighting…Serenity!

"Serenity" I called with joy, "you're okay". Her head rises slowly, narrowing her eyes, "Serenity is not with us". I shake my head denying it, "no, Serenity" I call again, "you can beat her, you can do this". She dives for me again, straddling my waist, with shaking fingers she reaches for my face again. She's just inches away when her body freezes, her trembling hand going for her throat. Backing her up to the wall, suffocating herself. Using the time as she's distracted, I look for a way to undo my shackles and figure it out easily.

Chaos may be great at fire-tactics, but she sucks at holding some one. By the time I got the last chain off, Chaos is on the ground coughing and sputtering, "where you going" she whizzes. I run right for her jabbing my elbow into her chest and pinning her to the wall. "Serenity!" I yell, "I know your in there, fight it".

Her body thrashes in my hold, claws pop out clawing into my arm. It stings a bit, but I hold my position. "Serenity" I call her again, and then my lips slammed into hers. Her face thrashes the other away, "NO DON'T TOUCH HER" she screams. I smile, and I go again.

Between kisses she screams, "NO… IGGY… GET OUT…, DON'T… KISS… HER". I take her thrashing head and grabe her chin, holding it still, "Serenity"?

"Yes" she whimpers, "Serenity" I breathe happily, she nods. And I hold her close to my body, "your back, your back" I chanted. I could feel her nod against my shoulder along with tears splattering my shirt. "Iggy" she whispers, "you have to run, it's only so much that I can hold her back".

I pull away from her, narrowing my eyes, "I'm not leaving you, not ever, Serenity". Her eyes tear up again, "please, Iggy. Or kill me", she was begging me now.

"I can't do that" I whispered again, diving for her lips. "then such a shame" she says in a throaty voice. I'm propelled backwards hitting the far wall. Dots dance in front of my eyes, and blink rapidly at the shadowy finger looming over me.

"Game over" and with that she kicks me in the head. I go down, but I swing my long legs out and trip her. She falls to the ground with a sickening crack. Her head hits the floor, heavily and slowly stand up. Her body lies in a tangle mess, knees fold beneath her and arms curled. Blood begins to pool around her head, _what have I done?_

"Serenity" No response, I take her face between my palms, "Serenity" my voice cracks. Her eyes blink for a moment looking around dazed, "Iggy" she cries weakly. I cradle her head into my arms, she simple stares. "Serenity" I breathe out, relieved. She's returned to me; body and soul.

Then, her eyes seem to scrunch as if in pain, she takes he her hands and holds head. A moan escapes her lips, when I try to force her gaze to mine her head refuses to budge. "Serenity" I ask concerned now, "Serenity" I call again. Her hands curl into fists, her body slumping further to the cave floor. "Serenity, it's Chaos isn't it? You can fight her, you can't beat this thing. I know you can".

Her shoulders begin to shake violently, I try to gather her into my arms to soothe her, but her shakes do not stop. A soft whisper reverberates from her mouth, a whisper pleading to me, "please Iggy, please run".

"No, not this time Serenity. I won't leave you, EVER". This time I take her wrist detaching her hands from her head and embrace her. Murmuring words into her soft hair, "I'm here, I won't go". As held her shaking frame, I also rocked her.

With a trembling hand she pushed on my chest, I held on tighter. "You're not going anywhere, Serenity. You're staying here, you won't leave me again". However, her strength was stronger again she pushed away and in one quick fluid movement she slide out of my arms.

She was in a crouching positioning, fangs bared. Digging claws in to the soil, she growled, "You two are getting annoying". Her body lunged towards me gripping my forearms tightly as her nails of knives dug in. I screamed in agony while she wrestled me to the ground till she straddles my waist.

"hold still, bird boy", Chaos said husky. She leaned closer her fangs grazing my throat. Again, I tried struggling out of her hold, but she had her fingers pinning my wrists down by my side, her legs holding mine in place. So instead I squeezed my eyes shut praying this death would be quick and painless.

But, it didn't come. I could feel her breath tickling my throat, her head just inches from my throat, but her fangs merely touched the skin. She didn't penetrate it just simply held her mouth there. Her whole body seemed tense, like a string on a bow. Her grip tighten on my wrist, till I thought she might break it.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw her head jab quickly to the right. Something warm splattered over my cheek; hesitantly I turned my head to the side. My eyes widen at the scene before me. Her fangs were buried deep into her wrist. She had bitten herself, causing blood to gush out.

With her distracted again I moved in on her, grabbing her bleeding wrist. "What have you done"? I screamed at her. She whimpered again and I realize I was hurting her. My grip eased up a little, but I refused to let go. I would never let her go again. She whipped out her claws, causing me to back up but her claws dived for her thigh.

She clenched her jaw tight, holding back a scream. A scream for me, knowing that it hurt me to see her like this, "Serenity, is this what you need to do, to get rid of her"? I asked her. At first she shook her head, then she nodded. I nodded too, "Okay, what do you need me to do"? I asked desperately.

"KILL ME". Those two words were dark and demonic. Her claws had extended to full length and fangs as well. I could hear bone crack and she stood hunched. I let my grip loosen, as I fell backwards. She continued to transform, her spine bent at a strange angle. Her arms growing to an extra joint, along with her fingers, fur sprouted all over her body. "Serenity" I called her again.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, THEN KNOW ONE WILL", Chaos said demonically. She fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands. She was still shaking. "Serenit-".

"Iggy" she sobbed, "please just go", Serenity whimpered. She threw her head back and howled. A howl of pure anguish and sorrow, however he howl was cut short when a black blob flew straight in her. Her body skidded across the floor. Her wolf head hitting the stone wall, Max landed gracefully next me.

"Iggy" she breathed out relieved, "we've found you". I nodded, "Oh Iggy we had Angel find you, then when Serenity howled she sort of gave away her hide out, but Iggy thank god your all right. You okay anything broken, bleeding. Oh…my…gosh, you are bleeding. Here let me-".

"I'm okay Nudge, really" I stepped up standing next to Max. Slowly the Eraser was getting up, "what do we do, Max". I asked her hoping she had an answer.

She turned and smiled, "Fang figured something out"? I raised eyebrow, she nodded to where Fang was facing her. Along with…Gassy? "What going on" I asked her. But she simply nodded to the battle before us. Someone took my hand, "we're going to save her Iggy". Angel said beaming.

Fang flapped his wings hard, charging right for her. Gassy following his lead both their bodies slammed into her pushing her to the outside. Serenity unsheathed her claws ready to take them out Gassy latched something on her arms, binding her wrists and arms together. While Fang got her in a head lock half pulling and half dragging her out of the cave. With Serenity secured both of them and rammed into her again. "Max, we're hurting here" I cried.

"I know" as she narrowed her eyes. Then she began to take flight following in Fang's and Gassy's moves. Max took her bulky shoulders and with a final shove Serenity was plunged out of the cave entrance. But her body seemed to disappear the minute she stepped out.

That's when I realized the cave was on cliff. I rushed to where her body fell, she was slowly rising with her wings unfurled, flapping hard since her body was too bulky and heavy. I understand now, they pushed her out to prevent any of us getting corned and of course more air space.

She charged for us but Fang simply blended in with the sky, upper cutting her in the jaw till she fell backwards. She didn't even see it coming. I followed pursuit, taking hold of her wrist and I tossed her over my shoulder throwing her into the rocky cliffs below. Max using her turbo speed slammed into her chest with a powerful kick, knocking the breath out of her. Her body curled and convulse trying to clutch her chest, but arms were still pinned to her side. But when Max slammed in to her, I swear I heard something crack.

Serenity was coughing and gasping for air like she couldn't breathe and just continued to fall. "Max" I cried to her, begging for an explanation, "you didn't mean to kill her "?

She stared at me hard, "no". Turning my attention back to her, she was losing altitude fast. Tucking in my wings I dived for her. However, something white shot in front of her body.

BOOM!

It was as loud as thunder, like the crackling of lightning during an storm…and Serenity's body seem to fall even faster as a shockwave shook the very air. And this time she wasn't moving.

The white thing had stopped in mid-air, flapping it's white wings covered in blood, as well as his white hair, matted in red. Omega was breathing hard, furiously staring down where she was falling. He was mad, with fists clenched, red and white mixing with his skin.

He had come back, Serenity or Chaos didn't even beat him; no, you can't beat someone's whose invincible.

**If anyone hated this I don't blame you. This took so long for one work and tons of tests to study for, and I really didn't know what to write for this…give some feed back if you anything better. **


	30. Compromised

**Hola, Crazy bank geek, that sucks two weeks I would so die if Spring Break didn't come sooner, anyway thanks for the review love it…**

**-+-**

**Serenity's POV  
**

Darkness, that's all that seems to ever exist in my pathetic life. Why? Why me, why did I have to suffer so much? Why can't they just leave me the HELL alone? Omega, Chaos, the school, everyone…just go away!

**Then, you would be really alone, **Chaos stated like she was explaining something to a two year old. I whirl to face her, she looks exactly the same as the last time I've seen her. Bored, voluptuous, with something calculating in those canine eyes, her head resting in the palm of her hand, but this time she seems just as I tired as I' am.

"YOU" I spat her, I march right up to her, get right into her face, "I'll kill you", I growl angrily. Some fed up now, mad at everything and it all seems to come from her, I raise a fist to smash that beauty in. But instead of dodging the fist she simply sits there, not looking in my direction. My fist is just a couple inches from her cheek. "What's wrong"? I ask her, "run out of juice"? Calmly she blinks, looking in my direction, "It would seem we can't have it both ways" she's rather quietly.

I bring my fist down slowly, taking a few steps back. Tensing for any tricks she might pull, "what do you mean"? I said between gritted teeth. She sighs again, "It would seem, that I can't get what I want".

"AND WHAT DO YOU WANT"! I yell at her.

"A body", she says quietly. Oh, _oh._

Realization hits me, I've should seen that one, but I've always assumed she meant my body, "Yes" she said, "but I can't have yours".

"Damn, right", I yell. Her eyes meet mine, and I see myself for moment. Tired, fed up; of fighting, sick of everything, "but I…"she begins, "it's not fair", she concludes.

"Oh you just figure that out" I bark back sarcastically. She draws her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. She looks so small. "It's not fair" she repeats, "why do you…" she trails off, narrowing her eyes.

I sigh, being the kind-hearted person that I' am, I ask, "How do you expect me to do that, Chaos"? She raises her gaze to me, "don't call me that"?

I laugh nervously, "Oh what I' am supposed to call you, then"?

"My name's Jade". My mouth must have been hanging causes she smiles, "yeah, I have a name sweet heart; I was someone before, well before I was inserted into you".

"wha-" she holds up a hand to stop me, "I don't… Serenity. I was something, maybe just a DNA strand or something, but I guess you must of realized I' am not of your species being an Eraser and all", she shrugs.

"But ever since I awoken up inside of this body…I wanted my own", she finishes. I stare, this information new to me, I've never thought of Chaos as something more, I just I don't know maybe a drug or something mutated in my cells but never an actual person.

"Hold on, you're a person Cha- Jade"? I ask her, she nodes. "And you want a body"? She nods again, I sit down cross legged, "I don't believe you".

She smiles grimly, "I didn't think you would…but Serenity" her tone makes me look up it's not throaty and cocky like before it's scared, "I don't want to cease to exist, I want to…I want". She stops looking at the floor. "I know it's a lot to ask, after all I've done to you. But this is what I want, seeing you with them…it just I want to live too. I don't want to be forgotten". She buries her head into her knees.

I laugh, causing her to look up, "I'm sure I won't forget you, ever". Her eyes narrow, "I don't want to be remembered like that" she said exasperated.

"That's why I've so…malicious. It was the only way I could break free, the only way to have a body".

"At my expense".

"Yes, at your expense". My eyes narrow, "well you're not getting one". I start to stand, "then this will continue to happen, you and I fighting over dominance over this body", she states.

My body goes cold; I don't want to go through this again. "That's right, Serenity. It'll just continue". Whirling to face her, I say, "is that a threat". She shrugs, "no, I'm just telling you what's going to happen".

"What makes you think I would want to find you body, after all you've done". She narrows her eyes, "I could change". I laugh again, "yeah right", wiping my eyes.

"No really", then she says quietly, "if you had me as your…child".

I stare at her dumbfounded, part me wanted to help her, the other part reminded me what she put me through. Then, a plan started to build in my head a plan that would take care of Chaos once and for all.

-+-

**Iggys POV**

Her body continued to fall, but something white, a white blur dived for her. Omega, the flock and I all dived for her but Omega was too fast. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Max kick in her turbo boost falling closing along Omega. When Omega saw her he rammed into her pushing her out of the way.

Max whipped out a punch at Omega's stomach but Omega caught her arm, twisting it behind her back, she cried out in pain and let her drop. Resuming his pursuit to Serenity, Fang reached Max first, "Max" he asked cradling her arm. "Just broken, Iggy" she nodded toward Serenity who was now in Omega's arms. Landing gracefully on the ground, gritting my teeth I dived for him.

How dare he touch her, when he saw me coming like some rocket, he simply dropped her human formed body on the ground kicking her once before flapping his massive wings. His eyes black as he stared up at me, air left my lungs, as something smashed into my chest.

I was gasping desperate for air, when another wave of pain came from behind. Flapping harder again, I managed to stay in the air. Omega was panting just as hard, with blood streaking down his face. He furious from losing to someone such as Serenity, serves him right. While he got his breath I rammed into him again, but he simply dodged instead upper cutting me in the jaw. Teeth snapped together hard, as my body went backwards.

He was about send another round house kick to my side when an explosion went off. His body covered in smoke, strong arms caught me. Looking up, Fang had my arm around his neck. "you good" he asks, I nodded. Gassy threw another bomb where smoke was rising when a white blur shot out from the smoke. Omega's jaw was tight; he raised a fist at Gassy who seemed frozen in fear. Max kicked him straight in the face, snapping his head to the right. Blood sprayed from his mouth, but again he shook it off. Anger set on his face he dashed again for Max, but a hairy claw swiped him in the back.

He yelled in pain, whirled around and almost jabbed at Ari, when Angel yelled."Omega stop". Omega stopped, accept for the flapping of his wings. Slowly Fang withdrew himself from me. The flock was surrounding him, his eyes moving in all directions. We were moving on him, when heard something scream below.

-+-

Serenity POV

"Have…you"? I stuttered out. Chaos nodded, "um yeah" she said. With my hands on my hips, I asked, "How that supposed to work? That last time I checked it took two people to have a kid".

Her eyes flashed to mine, "for all you know you could be pregnant right now". I gasped, "but I've never-"she nods, "yeah you never, but remember you've been out of it for the last couple days". She shrugs, "like at the school".

My insides turn to ash; she can't possibly mean I was raped. I would have…my periods not late. "Look I'm not saying that you _were_ raped, I'm just…I don't know", she finished.

Having Chaos would be…weird. But if I had her, maybe she could be different. I would raise her as my own, she could change couldn't she? I sighed weighing my options, I didn't have too many. Keep the little devil inside my brain forever before I accidentally kill someone or actually have the little devil till she kills someone. But I could stop it before it happen, the minute she was out of me I would…

She would be gone forever, but could I really kill a vulnerable and helpless creature. I rubbed my temple, this was just too confusion. "Frustrating isn't"? she said.

"Huh-uh" I murmured. Again, I plopped down heavily feeling defeated once again. "Okay Chaos or Jade, if I had you, how would I would I have you, I mean don't I need ya know a partner"?

She laughed, "Look at you, trying to act like it's naughty. its part of life honey, so don't be ashamed to say it". I breathed out heavily, "okay, don't I need a sperm"?

She cocked her head to the side, "well, if you weren't having me, like a normal kid, but you see…" she continued, "that miracle blood can do so much more".

"What do you mean"? I said slowly, her voice goes quiet, "it's not so much as healing as it is regenerating blood".

"I still don't follow you". She sighes, exasperated like telling a kindergartener the tenth time, "you blood regenerates the cells". She states matter-of-factly.

"That still doesn't explain how I'm going to make you",

"It's going to take…a lot of that blood of yours, a lot". I'm leaning closer, tensing for her list of instructions. "You're going to need me, off course. Probably just a strand of Eraser hair, cause you know DNA-".

"I know Chaos, just tell me what else". She goes silent, "you really want me out of here, don't you". I nod. Her gaze goes soft and maybe sad too, but I don't care not after what's she's done, "…and of course me, you're going to have focus me down there. It's going to take a lot out of you".

I nod quickly, "right, right", I say excited to have her out. "I don't think you understand, Serenity. You're going to be out for a long time, you're going feel drained, maybe delusional. Who knows? But, Serenity…it's going to hurt".

"Don't you think I know that"? I said frustrated, she bows her head little looking me straight in the eye, "not with the delivery, Serenity".

I make an 'O' shape with my lips, she nods, "yes, now shall we begin"? She asks. I meet her eyes one final, judging whether this is a trick or not.

"What do I have to do"? I ask her grimly, "just relax" she tells me, "I'll do everything". Again everything darkness, its quiet peaceful, then the pain comes. I start to regret the decision I make and I scream.

-+-

**Iggy POV **

Serenity's screams of agony rip right through my heart. Her body convulses in pain, fists clenching so tightly that they dig into her palm. Ignoring Omega, I immediately lunge for her, tucking my wings in. I shoot downward like a missile. I stumble as I reach her shaking her form. Her body curling into a tight ball, hands around her stomach. "Serenity" I take her shoulder, nudging her roughly.

She doesn't respond, shit what is this? A little more roughly I pushed to the side, she screams louder in pain. She draws her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them. Sweat starts to mat her hair, I took her rocking form into my arms, "shh Serenity its okay I'm right here" I cooed her, brushing wet hair from her forehead, then I lower my lips to it and kissed her softly.

Her screams quieted to mere whimpers now, tears start to fall down her cheek. I brush them away with my thumb, when her hand comes up to where my hand rests on her cheek, she squeezes it. "I'm right, here" I tell her. "You can beat her Serenity. You can." I reassure her, hoping she wakes up as herself this time.

Fang cries from above, my head snaps up. Omega has his arm pinned behind his back, he twists it tighter. Fang cries out again, then Omega simply pushes him away letting him fall. Max charges at him, but Omega easily grabs a handful of her hair, smashing his knee into her face again and again. Holding her by her hair she lets her drop. He whirls around to face the others, daring them to challenge him.

Nudge starts shaking shriving, then with bravery heads straight for him, just as she's about to hit him the banks, Omega looks at her confused when Gassy knocks him in the head. Seething, Omega grabs Gassy by throat and throws him on top of Nudge both of them go down.

In one quick motion, he's there grabbing my neck and yanking Serenity out of my grasp. She starts screaming again, Omega purses his lips disliking the sounds she's making. He appears in front of her quivering form, placing a foot a on her cheek. Muffling her screams into the dirt, "stop it"! I yell at him. Scrambling up I go for his legs, but I only reach air.

I look around for Serenity, where-.

Omega is just standing away from Serenity, grinning riotously. He snaps his fingers once…and that's when Erasers pour out of the forest. They surround her, but the minute I stand up Omega knees me in the groin.

I clutch it, trying to get air into my lungs, "you bas-"he sideswipes in the face, knocking me into the ground. Coughing once, he lifts me by the hair, withdrawing the same gun from his pocket. "Any last words"? he asks.

I spit in his face containing blood and saliva, "so be it" he mutters. Cocking the gun, a shrill of painful screams emanates from Serenity. It's not a scream of terror, but of pure anguish, like she losing something. Peering over his shoulder, the Eraser digs a claw in her stomach, taking hold of her rib cage.

Her face is tear-streaked red, with blood tears dripping down her face, along with blood from her eye sockets. Dripping down her face, she looks like someone splashed her with tomato sauce.

"Seren-". I call out to her, but my voice freezes as a roar of thunder rips into me.

-+-

I' am evil…muhahaha…anyone confused? Anywho was it dumb to make Serenity have Chaos because I couldn't think of any way to get rid of her unless she had surgery or something…

Reviews, flames, and feedback are very much enjoyed…but you all knew that. Okay, maybe not flame though hee.

Hey did anyone read their new book, _Maximum Ride: MAX _kind of crappy…lots of FAX though.


	31. Disabled

**-+-**

It happened so quickly. One minute Omega has the barreled straight at my face, Serenity's screaming, everyone's screaming.

Thunder…

Then nothing.

Silence.

Darkness.

At first, I think I'm dead. It's too peaceful, quiet. No sound, no sight, nothing. And I feel nothing. Although it is not long before someone is shaking me awake, "Iggy, Iggy" Angel's little voice is calling me. "Iggy" she whispers, "you have to get up". I crack open an eye and sure enough Angel's little face is just hovering above me. I blink, "Angel". My voice sounds raspy, turning my head; I look around at me surroundings.

Somehow I ended up in some shack, with wooden floors, walls, and ceiling. My body feels sore, and my head is pounding. "Angel"? I ask again, "where's Serenity"? Angel's face falls, "she…wants to be left alone". My entire body springs forward, "what"? She's here? In this house?

Angel nods to my thoughts. "But where…" Angel shakes her head; I look around and notice the others aren't here either. "Hey, where are the others"?

"Max and Fang went to get food, Gassy and Nudge went to get water, I stayed behind to watch over all of you". Making an attempt to stand I sway a little, clutching my forehead. "Iggy"? Angel says wearily. I shake it off, "I have to…see her". Angel latches onto my arms, "no, no, Iggy you don't….she's…" I pause in midstep, turning to face her I ask, "what is it Angel".

Then her blue eyes look up with sorrow, "I'm so sorry, Iggy". Kneeling in front of her I grasp her shoulders. "What did they do to her"?

-+-

**Serenity POV**

They took it all away.

Everything.

I don't even believe I have a soul anymore. Battered and broken, now this. For once it's pleasantly quiet in my head, Chaos or Jade now resides in my belly. Waiting, biding it's time before she is delivered. I wonder if she'll be the same or even remember me? Does it matter?

It's so cold, and…dark. Nothing but black all around, now I know how Iggy felt. It's frustrating yet sad at the same time. How could anyone live like this? I sigh, now I'm truly useless. I'm not like Iggy who had years to develop his senses. Analyze a room in the darkness, how am I suppose to fight now with out my eyes.

My eyes they ache painfully, that they throb all the way to the back of my head. Somehow I ended up here; all I remember is Fang carrying me, his voice tight and worried. "Oh god" he whispered, something warm was dripping down my cheeks. At first I thought it was tears, but no some of it dripped on my lip. It tasted warm and coppery. Blood, blood dripped down my forehead. When I blinked a wave a pain went through me.

Before he grabbed, a memory brought back the snarls, growls and tearing then the sudden fire that whipped across my face. I cried out in pain, but not from Chaos. My legs folded beneath me and I tried clawing at my face, patting out the fire. But alas, the fire raged on. The pain in my stomach and on my eyes was almost on par with each other. It was difficult to fight with Chaos 'moving', all my focus was directing on getting her out of me.

But I paid for my greed, in exchange for Chaos's removal I lost my sight. Eventually the mental and physical pain became too much and I blacked out. However, the minute I opened my eyes I realized there was no point in truly opening them. Someone called my name tentatively, putting a hand on my cheek.

"Get away"! I screamed, too ashamed to face the world I dashed away from the voice. Locking myself in a room that I was able to locate miraculously. And now here am, my back against the wall staring at nothing at all. The fire across my eyes, that was when horrible claws lashed at my eyes blinding me from the world forever. It as no fire, that's for sure. But how could I fight with Chaos moving with the pain and effort it took to do so, I could only concentrate on her and only her. If did not then should remain in my head forever.

However in return, I became useless. Chaos gets what's she wants, and I get nothing. It figures, as soft tap is at the door. I turn my head to the sound,"Serenity"?

Iggy.

I remain quiet.

"Serenity, it's me". He pauses, "I know, I know what happened". He speaks softly.

"Then you must know I'm useless" I whisper.

"No, no you're not useless". He turns the door knob, "Serenity, please let me see you". Again, I' am silent after a moment I speak. "Just leave me alone" I muttered defeated. My cheeks now rest against the wall.

Iggy sighs whispering, "okay". I hear his footsteps turn away from my door, and I finally let my eyes close.

-+-

IGGY POV

Angel is waiting for me when I return to sit back on the floor. She pats my arm, "its okay". I close my eyes in frustration, "no, not this time. I know how it feels". Again, she pats my arm but says no more. "How did Omega manage to miss me" I ask to change the subject. Angel just smiles, "he helped us". She gestures to someone in the shadows. My eyes widen, it's him.

His resemblance to Serenity is almost the same with those eyes and brown hair. In the shadows, his pale skin seems to glow in contrast. "you…your-".

"Her brother" he finishes. He pulls away from the wall he's leaning against, and come over to sit across from me. "But how…"?

"I can teleport" he shrugs, "anyone, anything". My eyes narrow, "why would you do all those things, to your sister. I saw the bite marks". His gaze drops, "I'm terribly sorry, I just felt so abandon and alone, and now…" he trails off looking at the door in which Serenity is behind. "You did save her though" he turns to look back at me, smiling, remembering my promise

"No, no I didn't. Now she's-".

"Blind, yes. But you did save her, I noticed the change, her eyes have some life and she's happy". I don't answer, I don't believe him, I saved her? I couldn't even protect her from the Erasers themselves.

The flock burst through the door, carrying food, beverages and what not. Gassy dropped his bag to the floor and immediately ran to my side, "are you okay"? I nod.

"Good" Max says, handing me burrito. "Oh, Iggy how's Serenity? Did you talk to her? Well did you? Because she sort of freaked when we brought her here. Her face was bleeding and…anyway how are you? How's your-". Fang put his hand over her mouth. Then quickly pulled away, wiping his hand on his jeans. "Eww, you licked me". She stuck her tongue out at him, then looked at me waiting for my answer. "Yeah I talked her, but she won't come out". I looked at the door solemnly. "Did you try to use force" Ari asked, coming to sit by Aric. I shook my head, "I wouldn't do that not after what she has been through".

"She'll come out when she's ready" Max concludes. Everyone ate in silence, but I couldn't help looking from the door to the burrito, then back to the door. I sighed, I wasn't in the mood to eat. Max got up abruptly. "Max"? I asked, everyone looked at her expectantly. But she didn't anything, instead she strode right pass us to Serenity's door.

Using her foot she kicked open. The door hit with a loud bang, "Serenity"! She yelled. I scrambled to my feet, "Max, what are you doing"? I put a hand on her arm, restraining her. She just shrugged it off, "having a talk with Serenity", she answered. She entered the room and slammed the door in my face.

-+-

SERENIY POV

My eyes flashed open as the door open with a loud bang. I scrambled up tense for a fight, when hands went around my throat. "what's wrong with you"?

It was Max; I let myself relax in her grip. "What do mean"?

"I mean" she growled, "everyone risked our butts for you and in your in here sulking cause you lost you eyesight".

I swallowed, "and so what you can't see, you know what Iggy's still out there, waiting for you. And you know what else?" I shook my head, "Iggy tried his damned hardest out of everyone to save you, putting you before himself, before us and here you sit ignoring him. The least you can do is be _with _him".

She dropped me; I landed in heap but managed to get into a sitting position. Her tone was much softer this time, "Iggy almost got his head blown off because of you, lucky enough your brother made it time".

My head snapped up, "my brother"?

"Yes, he's here…don't worry about your eyes Serenity. Your not alone". Her footsteps retreated; she shut the door softly this time. I stared at the spot where she left; Iggy risked his life for me? He still…and Aric's here. Joy flooded through me we were all together again, my brother he's back. But would he want to be back? Max was right, I'll just have to deal breathe in and out, despite my eyesight.

Everything came crashing down on me, my body felt heavy and my eyes were fluttering close. The stress of the day could not be ignored, and I suddenly fell asleep.

It was not long before my door open; gently footsteps came closer and closer. I was in fetal position, when I heard the person sigh. Whoever it was, place himself next to me, took my shoulder placing me in his lap, and just cradled my form. "I love you Serenity whether mutant, eraser, or blind. I love you". My eyes groggily open, and I felt Iggy breathe out relieved. He held me closer, running a thumb over my eyebrows, almost like before. "It's not too bad" Iggy said.

He was talking about my eyes, I cracked a smile, "I hope not". Small tears fell into my eyes, "its okay, it is. Have you tried your blood"? I shook my head, as of now my blood was with Chaos or Jade. "I've already tried it" I told him.

"Oh" was all he said. "Iggy"?

"Yeah" he whispered, but instead of answering him. I removed myself from Iggy's embrace, "Serenity…please don't". He felt me leaving him, like I've left him so many times. But this was different. I took his face between my palms and kissed him.

"I love you" I said as I pulled away, then I dove for his lips again. We both knew we would never separate no matter the turmoil, the pain, or fights we endure. He would be my eyes, and my heart.

-+-

**Sorry it took so along with other stories and school is busy for some reason. Anyway, yeah I rushed it a little…**


	32. Epilgue

_Epilogue _

Months went by…

My brother welcomed me with open arms, together we mumbled 'sorry's' and would we never separate. And I never separated from the flock. I could never separate from them.

I love them, and they love me. Its funny how I found him or rather he found me; in a cage at the school with beautiful callouse hands touching me. I still get shivers from his touch, which I only desire more of.

Jade was growing in my belly slowly, surly. Each month, my belly would swell and her time was coming soon. I've resorted to overlarge sweatshirts to hide my weight. This was something I didn't want to discuss with the flock, if they found out that I was carrying Chaos would they kill her?

When the time was right I would tell them, but for now. I treat the baby inside me with care; eating healthy and being gentle as possible.

Omega, I don't know what happened to him but I have a feeling he's out there somewhere, along with Itex corporation. He'll return no doubt, hunt and track us down and possible use us again. But we'll be ready, all of us together.

-+-

Enormous white wings ruffle in the wind, with ice blue eyes staring menacingly at the sun, he bids his time. Waiting for her, when she'll return he'll be his…in Omega's hand.

He will take both her and the baby in which carries and make an army out of them.

-+-

**Okay yeah end of the story, but I'm thinking of making another one with Serenity's baby and what not, so review if you guys think I should…if not I'll be working on my other stories as best as I can. **

**If there's something that confuses you guys or just want more of (e.i. more of the story), just PM**


End file.
